Unchangeable
by SoulKitten
Summary: Maka and Tsubaki leaves Soul and Blackstar when they are caught cheating, five months pass and Soul has had about enough of it. He tries everything in his power to find Maka along with Tsubaki, but when the girls meet two boys they assume will fill their dark hole. They might not seem as sweet and nice as they look. Realizing her mistake she knows its now unchangeable. Review! :)
1. The Day That Started It All

Unchangeable

* * *

Maka let out a deep sigh, before taking a sip of her coffee and looking out towards the ocean. It's been months since Maka and Soul have seen each other, the same with Tsubaki and Blackstar. It all happened 5 months ago, Tsubaki and Blackstar along with Maka and soul have decided they should all go out for a fun evening, Blackstar thought it would of been a great idea to go to the club. Maka and Tsubaki on the other hand did not think it was such a good idea.

Tsubaki continues to sew a blanket thinking about that night. Once they had got to the club Maka and Tsubaki told their boyfriends to go have fun, and that they were just going to find a place to sit and watch, they both shrugged before vanishing into the crowd of noisy people leaving both their girlfriends behind.

Maka thought that it would just be a good idea to have a couple of drinks, not to much that they would get wasted, considering she wasn't in the mood to deal with a hangover the next morning. Tsubaki agreed as the order a couple of cosmos at the bar.

Hours passed and Maka thought it would be a good idea for them to find their boyfriends so they could head home. Tsubaki nodded in agreement as they made their way into the crowd. Pushing and shoving through, once they found them. Tsubaki gasped at the sight and Maka couldn't even breath, because of what she was witnessing.

Soul was making out with another girl, and blackstar the same. Soul turned his head before his eyes went wide. He quickly punched Blackstar's arm before pointing their way. Maka felt a tear run down her cheek as she turned back and started to run out of the club with Tsubaki trailing close behind her.

They continued to yell and scream their names, but Maka didn't care and neither did Tsubaki. Before they could catch up the girls were already gone. Soul cursed under hit breath as Blackstar took a strike at the wall next to him, making it crumble. Leaving him with a busted up knuckle.

That was the last time they ever saw them since.

Maka gave out a small sigh before getting up from her seat and making her way inside the house. She continued to think about that day, how much it hurt her, the vision of Soul's lips pressed up against that girls. She shook her head before, rinsing out her coffee cup and drying it off before placing it back into the cabinet.

She turned to head into her room before something stopped her. She turned to see Tsubaki's hand on her arm giving her a tight squeeze, before sending her a small friendly smile. Maka could feel tears building up in her eyes before, running into Tsuabki's arms. She frowned before tightening the hug around her.

"Its the day we left...that's why your upset, isn't it?" Tsubaki whisper into her hair before stroking it. Maka nodded as she continued to cry into her chest. Tsubaki shushed her before pulling her from her chest to take a look at her. Maka continued to cry as she gaze upon Tsubaki as she looked down at her with worried filled eyes.

Maka tried her best to put on a fake smile to show she was going to be alright, but she knew that wasn't going to work, considering the state she's in now. Her beautiful green eyes were now red and puffy filled with tears. Her cheeks pink and her breathing was trembling as she continued to cry.

"I just don't understand Tsubaki, why would they do that to us?" She whispered, turning away to avoid Tsubaki's gaze. She gave out a small shrug before grabbing a tissue and handing it to Maka. Maka thanked her before, wiping the tears away as she gave out a small sigh.

"I don't either, but what's done is done...we should just except the choices they made." She whispered back. Maka nodded her head slowly as if she knew that was the right thing to do, but she didn't think it was right at all. How could they do that to them? What did they ever do to deserve to be cheated on like that? As far as she was concerned they gave them everything. Their love, their trust and their virginity. Maka looked back up towards Tsubaki who was now crying. Maka took the time to give her a hug, it was her time to comfort her now.

"Don't worry Tsubaki, maybe its time for us to move on to...just like you said." Maka told her,as Tsubaki cried into her shoulder and nodded her head before pulling away.

"Your right Maka, but I don't think I could ever fall in love again." She sighed, wiping away the stray tears.

Maka pondered at that thought for a moment, she wasn't ready to fall in love any time soon either, but she was willing and desperate to fill in the gap that Soul and Blackstar left them in. A dark hole full of nothing, but hurt and emptiness until there's nothing left for them.

"I understand where you're getting at, I'm not to ecstatic about falling in love so soon either, but maybe if we found other guys friends to hang out with, that could get are minds off of them." She explained, Tsubaki nodded her head. She understood perfectly what Maka was getting at. They didn't have to date, but they could fill in what Blackstar and Soul took a long time ago. Their happiness. She smiled down at her ash blonde friend.

"Do you know where we might find some guys friends?" She asked, Maka placed her index finger on he chin before, giving out a small cheer as she nodded her head.

"The beach." She smiled, as she dragged Tsubaki into their room to find something to wear. Never again will she let Soul and Blackstar hurt them anymore.

* * *

He's a sneak peek at the growing story! What do you think?

Well review and tell me! Any questions? Ask me!

There will be longer chapters in the future so don't worry!

till next time kittens

-Soulitten.


	2. Seeking Out The One I Still Love

Unchangeable

* * *

Maka narrowed her brows in frustration as she checked out the two bathing suits in front of her. In her right hand she had a lime green bathing suit with a ruffly bottom and top. The other one that was on the left was red and it had a pattern of purple flowers all over it, both of them were bikini's. Maka didn't mid bikini's knowing that she'd finally developed.

She continued to ponder between the two until Tsubaki came into the room. Maka turned to see Tsubaki a yellow and orange two piece bathing suit. She smiled, before waving her over.

"Which one do you think will work best for me Tsubaki, this one." She said holding up the lime green bathing suit." Or this one?" She said holding up the red and purple bathing suit. Tsubaki looked at them both before coming to a decision." I think you should go for the red and purple one. It looks like it's perfect for you." She smiled, Maka nodded her head before, tossing the other one on the bed.

"Thanks, I'm going to go into the bathroom and change, do you mind getting things packed up?" She questioned. Tsubaki shook her head before heading into the living room to pack things up.

She packed up the umbrella, towels, sunblock, snacks, beach ball, etc. Once she finished with the packing Maka came into the room wearing jean shorts and a pink tank-top over her swimsuit.

"Ready to go?" She asked, Tsubaki nodded her head before picking up the bag and flinging it over her left shoulder."I'm ready, I guess I'm just a little nervous about the whole thing." She sighed, Maka smiled at her, placing her hand on her shoulder before giving it a tight squeeze."It's alright to be nervous, but remember...were not dating were just looking for guys friends to hang out with." She smiled, Tsubaki looked at her a moment before nodding her head.

"I understand Maka, now lets go or we might not get a seat next to the ocean!" She chirped, grabbing Maka around the wrist before tugging her out the door and straight towards the beach.

* * *

Soul sat there, soda in one hand and head in the other. He let out a deep sigh while watching Blackstar play video games. Ever since Maka and Tsubaki left that's the only thing the two boys would do, is play video games or basketball all day and Soul has had just about enough of it. He kept his sight on the screen, while watching Blackstar pound rapidly on the buttons.

He did another big sigh, taking a small sip of his soda before placing it to the side. He would never forget the day that he hurt her. It was no mistake, it was their mistake he corrected to himself. He remembers it really clearly to, he and Blackstar having fun on the dance floor while Maka and Tsubaki had headed for the bar.

Him and Blackstar had a few drinks themselves at the club, but way to many. When Soul had decided they should sit down for a few minutes to catch a breather, two very nice looking girls came over towards them. Soul eyes narrowed as he continued to remember the things that went on. The girls asked them if they wanted to dance and they told them they just had got off the dance floor, so the two girls asked if they could sit with them.

Blackstar of course said it wasn't a problem. Just as that was said they sat down, not in a chair, but on their laps. Soul knew he had the power to let her know he had a girlfriend, but why didn't he? The next thing he knew her lips were pressed up against his. He didn't stop her...he didn't pull away, but instantly melted into her kiss, but why?

Once he looked up, green hit him immediately, Maka's bright green eyes filled with tears. And that was the last day they saw each other. He hasn't heard from Maka of Tsubaki in five months. Shit they didn't even know where they ran off two and that's what pissed him off the most.

Blackstar let out a loud scream, throwing the controller to the ground smashing it into little pieces, Soul rolled his eyes. Blackstar turned towards Soul with a grin planted straight on his face. Soul raised a brow wondering what he wanted.

"Hey soul, want to go shoot some hoops?" He asked, as the maid came in and picked up the remaining controller pieces.

"Sorry about that Emma." Soul said coolly, as she nodded and walked away with the busted up controller pieces."Blackstar can't we find something else to do? That's all we've ever done was play basketball and video games, its getting pretty boring." Soul sighed, grabbing his soda before taking a long drink from it."Okay, then else do you want to do man?" He asked, laying back onto the couch."I don't know, maybe find out where the girls are." He snickered. Blackstar's eyes widened in shock." You mean Maka and Tsubaki? Dude didn't you see the look on their faces months ago after seeing us with those chicks, and you think they gonna forgive our asses that quick?" He snickered, laughing a bit. Soul on the other hand didn't find it funny at all. Maybe what Blackstar said was true, even so he wanted to see Maka tell her how sorry he was and that he made a really fucked up mistake.

"What about Tsubaki, your telling me you don't want to find her?" This made Blackstar eyes drop down into a frown." I guess so, Tsubaki...she meant everything to me man. And I feel like a total fuck for just doing something like that to her." He sighed, scratching the back of his head."Okay, so in general we fucked up pretty bad eh?" Soul said, taking another sip from his soda." Yeah we did." Blackstar said with a smirk.

"It's about time we fix the shit we caused." Soul smirked, getting up from his seat. Blackstar looked at him blankly, before cocking a brow of his own in confusion." How the hell are we going to do that? We don't even know where they are, plus they left us months ago, so they could be anywhere!" He told him, Soul only gave him a shrug."You forget I know people, besides knowing Maka she wouldn't go far out of town." He pointed out." Why?" He asked."I'm not really sure, the one time I asked her where we should move to. She told me no where out of town." He shrugged again, stretching his arms out a little.

"Now come on...I have a couple of calls to make, and can you tell Emma to meet me in my office?" He asked, Blackstar gave him a thumbs up before jumping out of his seat and making his way to find Emma. Soul gave out a smile, there was no doubt in his mind, he still loved Maka and he knew that Blackstar really loved Tsubaki. The only thing he has to do is keep his fingers crossed that they would forgive them for their fucked up actions.

* * *

Maka smiled brightly as she took in all the sights around her. The beautiful blue ocean and waves, she loved how the suns reflection would appear in the water to make it gleam. Kids were out playing ball, while the parents rested underneath the umbrella's. The way the sand felt against her feet. It was truly a sight to take in and savor that's for sure. Tsubaki called out to Maka, snapping her out of her fantasies which disappointed her as she turned towards where Tsubaki was calling her name.

"Maka! I found a place for us, and its right by the ocean!" She cheered, Maka smiled before running to catch up to Tsubaki as she followed her to the spot. Maka nodded her head."Nice job, how did you manage to get this close up?" She asked. Tsubaki pointed, Maka raised a brow before following where her friend was pointing. She was pointing to the two guys that waved at them, before walking off. Maka and Tsubaki waved back before they started to unpack everything.

"Your telling me that those two boys gave us this spot?" She asked, spreading out the beach towels. Tsubaki smiled and nodded."Yes, while I was looking for a place for us, I happened to walk pass them and they offered me their spot. I told them that wasn't necessary, but they insisted." She explained, putting up the umbrella."Well that was nice of them." She said, rummaging around in their bag for the sunblock.

"All done." She smiled, sitting next to Maka who was squeezing a small amount of sunblock into her hand, rubbing it together before applying it onto her soft creamy skin. Tsubaki did the same until she was all covered."You know Tsubaki..." She trailed, putting the sunblock back into the beach bag. Tsubaki looked at her."What is it Maka?" She asked, as Maka kept her gaze on the ocean." I almost forgot what its like to relax." She sighed. Tsubaki slowly nodded her head." I know what you mean Maka, thinking about them really had us stressed." She said, Maka nodded her head before laying back onto her towel.

"You know, even though they did what they did...I still love Soul, but I won't forgive him." She said narrowing her eyes."Same here, but lets not think about that now okay? Were here to have a little fun." She smiled." Your right, sorry Tsubaki." She laughed a bit, closing her eyes. "Excuse us." A voice called out, which caused Maka eyes to open up. She looked up to find the two guys from earlier looking down at them.

"Uh, hello can we help you two in anyway?" Maka asked sitting herself up. The one to the left shook his head before, responding." My name is Hiro and this is my friend, David. He said. Maka looked over at his friend and took a while to look at his features, brown hair, green eyes like her not to mention very built. She looked at Tsubaki who was blushing, as David greeted her with a handshake." Mind introducing yourself sweetheart?" Hiro asked, which cause Maka to blush at the name before nodding her head." Maka Albarn." She said extending her hand. He smiled before shaking it." That's a really beautiful name Maka." He said.

"Thanks." She smiled. Hiro wasn't that bad looking either she had to admit. His blues eyes, blonde hair that was just a bit darker than her own. He was a little built, not as much as David was, but its not like she cared."Thanks again for the spot." Maka said, Hiro gave her a little shrug."It wasn't a problem really." He smirked."Do you girls want to hang out a bit?"David asked, as Tsubaki looked over towards Maka for help." We would love to, what did you guys have in mind?" Maka asked, a little curious."How about some beach volleyball?" Hiro suggested. Tsubaki nodded meekly as David helped her up." I guess, but I must warn you guys. I'm not the best player." She laughed nervously."It's alright Tsubaki, all you can do is give it your best right?" David encouraged, grabbing her hand making her face heat up again."Right." She smiled.

"You coming beautiful?" Hiro asked stretching his hand out for her to grab. Maka blushed before giving him a smirk."Of course." He gave her a little smile before helping her up."Great, lets get going then, shall we?" He said holding his arm out. Maka wrapped her arm around his as they all made their way towards the volleyball court.

* * *

Soul looked through his address book before giving out a small sigh, he's been looking for some of Maka's old friends. He wanted to see if they knew anything about her were about's, but so far all of her friends didn't know. He couldn't help that he was forgetting someone, but who? He thought about it for a moment before, hearing the door to his office open and there stood Emma. She bowed, but Soul just waved her over.

"You don't have to bow to me like you do to my parents Emma." He smirked, taping the pen up and down on the desk." I know, but I guess because I'm so used to it." She smiled shyly." I guess that's a fair enough answer." He smirked. Emma blushed before nodding her head. Soul and Emma have been good friends. She was a maid for his parent's, and once they gave Soul a mansion of his own. They sent Emma here to work for him."Blackstar told me that you wanted to see me?" She asked. Soul nodded his head before dropping the pen and propping his feet up on the desk."Yeah, I wanted to know if you remember Maka?" He asked.

She thought about it before nodding her head. She knew Maka of course. The one who stole her true love away and she hated her for that, but now that their not together anymore, it could be her chance to finally get paired up with Soul, but what Emma would like to know is why he would ask her a question like that? Was he trying to reunite with the little bitch?" She thought to herself.

"Of course I know Ms. Maka, why do you ask?" She smiled." Well you know about our breakup right?" He said a little embarrassed." Yes, I do remember you telling me about it." She reminded him. He nodded his head."Well, I'm looking for where she might be, so I can try to clear somethings up with her, by any chance do we have anymore numbers of her friends?" He asked. Emma thought about it for a moment before thinking, she knew they had one more number and that was Tsubaki's. She knew that they had lost her number when Blackstar dropped his and soul's phone in the lake a while back. So neither of them had Maka's or Tsubaki's number. But what soul didn't know, was that while back she was the one who took Tsubaki's number out of the phone book. There was no way in h=fuck she was going to let her Soul, get back with Maka. She swore she would do whatever it took.

"No sir. I'm afraid we do not." She said, putting on a fake frown. Soul gave out a sigh before rubbing the bridge of his nose and nodding his head."Thanks for your help anyways Emma." He sighed."Anytime, see you later Soul." She bowed before taking her leave. Soul thought for a moment before knowing one more person he could try to contact, someone who Maka might tell where she was going or were she might be.

Her mother Kami Albarn.

* * *

Whoo! :3 Here's my fourth of July present for yoooou!

Remember to review and tell me what you think! any questions? ask em!

till next time kittens

-Soulkitten


	3. Got Some Information On The Girls

Unchangeable

* * *

Hiro gave out a loud cheer, as he swung Maka around in a circle before, setting her softly on the ground. They just scored another point on Tsubaki and David, and Maka had to think she was feeling fucking awesome about it to. Sure it was just a point, but ever time they scored she just couldn't help to get riled up. Great now she knows how Blackstar feels.

Tsubaki yells a 'ready' before she serves the ball agian, Maka didn't think twice as she dived for the ball hitting it back over the net. Hiro gave her a round of applause, as the ball made its way back towards them. Hiro hit it straight up before Maka jumped up and smashed it into the ground, earning them another point, at last the game has ended leaving Maka and Hiro in the lead with 53 points and Tsubaki and David behind with 45 points.

"That's the game! Maka and I win." Hiro smirked, pulling Maka by her waist so that she was up against him. She couldn't help to blush at the action, nodding her head in agreement."You guys just got lucky! Tsubaki and I are sure to kick your ass next time." David said smirking at Tsubaki who also nodded her head."Well see." Hiro said, releasing his grip on Maka.

"That was a fun game, I enjoyed playing." Maka smiled, as Tsubaki and David made their way over towards her an Hiro's side of the court."I agree that was really fun, even if I wasn't that great." Tsubaki stated, a small smile plastering on her face."So what do you guys want to do now?" Hiro asked, giving out a small sigh, showing how exhausted he is from the now over volleyball game."You guys want to go swimming in the ocean?" David asked."Sounds like a great idea, you ladies in?" Hiro said, flashing Maka a charming smile. She nodded her head."Sound's like a great idea, Tsubaki?" She said, looking over towards Tsubaki who also showed a sign of approval.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Hiro smirked, grabbing Maka by the arm leading her into the ocean. David followed as he grabbed Tsubaki's arm as well. Once they got in Maka could feel the cold yet satisfying sensation of the water. She continued to let her mind drift until she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist. She turned to see Hiro, giving her a smirk as they started to drift calmly above the little waves that were forming. Maka looked around to find sight of her friend, until she noticed they somehow managed to get a certain amount of distance away from them leaving the two alone.

"So Maka...is it just you and your friend here?" Hiro asked suddenly."Yeah, it's just me and Tsubaki here, why?" She asked. Hiro shrugged lightly."I just thought that maybe you would have brought your boyfriends here of something." He smiled. Maka paused for a moment, why would he bring up something like that? She's been trying to spend her day not thinking about the two, yet he asks her a question like this? She calmed herself down, she was a little ticked, but Hiro didn't understand what was going on between her and Soul, Blackstar and Tsubaki. So there was no point in yelling at him.

"I don't have a boyfriend." She sighed, pulling away from his grip, before turning around to face him. Hiro eyes widened, before a frown flashed upon his face. Maka cocked an eyebrow wondering what made him upset."Is it something I said?" She asked, a little concern in her voice."No, not at all I just thought, you know..how pretty you are and stuff, how could you not have a boyfriend?" Maka gave him a skeptical look before, giving out a small giggle. It was now his turn to cock a brow in confusion.

"What, is it something I said?" He questioned, looking at Maka who continued to laugh."It's just that, I don't think anyone has ever said something like that to me before." She continued to laugh, holding her side."What? That your beautiful?" Maka shook her head after calming down a bit." No, if I came here with my boyfriend, can't a girl come to the beach with her best friend?" She smirked, swimming around a bit."Well yeah, it's just your to pretty to not have a boyfriend, I would have thought maybe a whole mess of guys would be all over you guys." He smirked back following her lead.

"Well, no, but thanks for the compliment." She smiled, turning over on her back as she continued to float."Sure, anytime, hey Maka..." He trailed which caught her attention. She gazed up to see Hiro frowning again." Yes?" She said, getting off her back and retreated to her regular position."I know that we just met and all...and you don't know me that well and..." She cocked a brow."What is it?" She asked, urging him to just tell her what was up."I was wondering if you girls wanted to hang out with us again, you know just as friends?" He smiled.

Maka thought about it for a moment, that's the whole reason they came here right? Was to fill in the gap and forget about the past. But for some reason, she just didn't want to accept, so what's stopping her? He was right, they just did meet and she didn't know that much about him or his friend yet, but the way he talked to her, the way he would smile. He was a gentlemen. He was respectful. He was nice so why not? She sighed, before nodding her head slowly. They were just going as friends, so there wasn't really any harm in that..right?

"Yes...that would be nice." She smiled."Great, how about we all go to the amusement park on Saturday? My treat." He smirked. Maka thought about it for a moment before nodding her head."Sound's like a fun time! Can't wait." She cheered."Great then its settled, so now what do you want to do?" He asked, only to receive a splash of water in the face. He turned towards Maka who only laughed."You think that's funny don't you?" He said, wiping the water from his face." Correction, I find it quite hilarious actually." She laughed, splashing him again."Oh is that so?" He smirked, as they began their splash battle in the cool ocean blue.

* * *

Soul nodded his head, while he walked back and forth in his office listening to Kami give her lectures. Good news is that Kami still had the same number and he was able to get a hold of her, but the bad news about that was she was going fucking ballistic! She's been yelling and screaming at Soul for a minimum of 45 minutes. Telling him how he broke Maka's heart and how he's nothing but a filthy pig. A big jerk. And we can't forget about how much of an ass he is. Yes, Maka is defiantly her child now he knows where she gets her name calling from. He thought as she continued to lecture him over the phone.

He gave out a little sigh, once she stopped talking. He could tell she had probably ran out of breath while speaking, because Soul could hear her panting on the other side of the line.

"Listen Kami, I get it alright? I screwed up big time, but you have to tell me where Maka is so I can tell her I'm sorry." He said, rubbing his temples."Soul, it's not like I don't want you to find her, she just doesn't want to be found." She sighed."So I take it you won't be telling me where she might be?" He said, as he took a seat back in his chair."Soul, I know that your sorry, but knowing my Maka, she won't be satisfied with just an apology...who knows maybe it's for the best." She told him. Right there and then Souls hand tightened around the phone. If he squeezed it any tighter he was sure the phone would break. Was she not hearing anything she was saying? There's no way in hell she can think it's for the best. Does she understand how sorry he is? How much he misses her? How important she is to him?

He loosened the grip on the phone before releasing a big sigh, calming himself down a bit. He understands Maka's reasons for not wanting to be found. She was scared to get her heart-broken again. But as he explained to Kami, he does want to tell her how sorry he was and he was going to fix everything. Him and Blackstar both would do what it took to get their girls back.

"Kami..." He trailed a bit."Yes Soul..." She responded." I love Maka, you know that just as much as I do, I was stupid and I wasn't thinking about my actions. She has the right to be pissed off at me, but I swear on my life, I won't do anything else to hurt her. So please tell me where her and Tsubaki are staying so Blackstar and I can fix this." He said, Kami could hear how serious he was. What should she do? Should she tell him where her daughter has been hiding out for five months? Or maybe she shouldn't tell him at all. Maka's happiness was at stake here.

Even though she is not happy the way he hurt her child like that, she's known Soul for quite sometime. She knows that he has the potential to do the things he commits to, so why not give him another chance? She stayed quiet on the other end for a while, before coming up with an answer.

"I'll tell you where her and Tsubaki are..." She trailed. Soul's eyes widened, as he immediately shot up from his chair."Seriously?" He said a bit surprised that she was complying to his request."Yes Soul, but let me tell you this...you break my daughter's heart again, you will answer to me." She growled."Don't worry about it Kami..I promise." He told her."Alright, she and Tsubaki live a little way out of Death City." She explained to him, Soul raised a brow, holding the phone closer to his ear.'You mean that small town out of the city? Near the ocean?" He asked.

"Yes, she and Tsubaki lives in an apartment, not to far away from the beach." She implied."Do you know the name of the place?" He asked, wanting a little more detail than what he was receiving."I think its called...Death suites." Soul thought about it for a moment. Death suites? Where did he hear that before? He pushed the thought aside for a moment."Thanks Kami." He smirked." No problem, but just to warn you ahead of time...I don't know the room number, that your going to have to figure out yourself." She sighed."It's all good, thanks for the information." He said."Good luck soul, knowing my little girl you're going to need it." With that she cut the line short.

Soul placed the phone down before, grabbing a piece of white paper and a pen and writing down the information that Kami gave him. Just as he was finishing up. Blackstar busted into the room causing Soul to drop the pen on the floor, sending him a glare from not knocking before he just busted in there.

"What is it Blackstar?" He asked, a little annoyed."Did you find out anything yet?" He questioned, taking a seat in the chair in front of Soul's desk. Soul gave him a smirk."I got it all right here." He said, showing him the piece of paper he wrote everything down on."That's fucking fantastic man! So when are we going to go out to find them? I really need to see Tsubaki." He said, as he tilted the chair back a bit, by holding himself and the chair up with his foot locked around the desk."I think we can start looking tomorrow morning." He said.

"That's sounds awesome! Now come on...how about we go out for a little fun? To celebrate." He beamed, giving Soul a grin. Soul raised a brow, shaking his head."No thanks, besides us going out and 'having a little fun' got us into this fucked up situation man, so I'll pass." He snickered, walking around his desk and making his way towards the door."Right, but it's not like were going out to get wasted man, trust me I've learned my lesson." He smirked, pointing towards himself. Soul only let out a half laugh as he made his way out the door."If you learned your lesson...why do you insist on going out then?" He smirked, and with that he left a dumbfounded Blackstar behind to let the response sink in a little.

* * *

Maka hummed a happy tune, while Tsubaki brushed her long ash blonde hair. She was really happy. Of course she was really happy. Why wouldn't she be? For the first time in five months. Her and Tsubaki finally went out and had some fun. Not to mention they met, two nice fine gentlemen in their little outing. She couldn't help to be overjoyed. Tsubaki noticed Maka's smile before, giving out a little giggle as she continued to brush Maka's hair.

"What's so funny Tsubaki." Maka smiled a little, taking a small glance at Tsubaki from the side of her eye."Oh nothing, but you have been humming for quite sometime now. Are you thinking about Hiro?" She teased a bit, causing Maka's face to flush up in red. Tsubaki noticed this and continued to laugh."Tsubaki!" She yelled, crossing her arms over her chest."What? I'm just kidding Maka." She smiled, holding back a laugh."I know, but were just friends remember? Nothing more and nothing less, I still have feelings for Soul I think." She grumbled, Tsubaki stopped brushing her hair for a moment before cocking a brow.

"You think?" She asked, a little shocked. Maka nodded her head, turning around to meet her gaze."I know, I know."She sighed, waving her hands back in forth."I thought you still loved Soul, what made you change your mind?" She asked, Maka shrugged her shoulders, She honestly didn't know herself what made her change her mind."I don't know Tsubaki, I guess maybe because...I might not even see him again anyways, so holding feelings for him would just be silly." She said, bowing her head. Tsubaki on the other hand shook her head in disbelief.

"Maka, you don't know that." Tsubaki said, placing a hand on her arm."Think about it Tsubaki, they don't know where we are, who knows..maybe their not even looking for us." She stated, getting a little agitated."You may be right...but if I know Soul and Blackstar, they never give up, especially Blackstar..." She said softly."It's been five months Tsubaki..."Maka implied, turning her gaze away from her friend."It's time for us to move on." Maka continued, which made Tsubaki's eyes widened.

"Move on..." She repeated, still not believing anything Maka was saying."Yes, move on...we can't wait for them forever, we can't just let them back after everything they put us through." She growled softly, still not turning to meet Tsubaki's eyes she knew probably had tears in them now."I'm so sorry Maka." She whispered, tears falling down freely from her cheek and to the ground. Maka turned to face Tsubaki. She sighed before pulling her in for an embrace."It's not your fault Tsubaki." She muttered.

"I know Maka, but,y our right, we can't wait on them forever." She muttered back. Maka looked up at her before giving her a nod."I'm glad you see it my way." She smiled, wiping away her tears."And you know what? Hiro invited us to go with him and David to the amusement park on Saturday." She smiled. Tsubaki gave out a scream in excitement. Really? That's great, I can't wait." She cheered."Hey do you mind finishing my hair now?" Maka joked, she rolled her eyes before grabbing the brush and continued to brush Maka's hair.

They let both Blackstar and Soul go for good finally, but what they don't know is that was a mistake.

* * *

Review and tell me what you think. You will be blessed my kitty's!

-till next time kittens

-Soulkitten


	4. Gifts And Unknown Visits

Unchangeable

* * *

Blackstar decided it would be a good idea to get some presents for the girls. Chocolate or something like that is what he told Soul. Him on the other hand didn't think they would buy any of that shit. They were now in walking into a so called chocolate shop. Blackstar insisted that Soul should tag along just in case.

He didn't know what the 'just in case' meant, but he decided not to pry much into it thinking, there might be a stupid meaning behind it. He looked around the shop. It was pretty nice, pink and white striped patterns covered the walls. The smell of chocolate consumed the entire building.

Blackstar walked up towards the counter where he was greeted by a girl. She had long brown hair, which was tied up in two pigtails. It reminded him immediately of Maka. He stared at the girl for a moment. She had dark forest green eyes, just like Maka's. It was kinda weird on how she resembled his used to be girlfriend.

When she noticed that he was staring a small smile plastered in her face, along with her cheeks flashing up in red. Soul saw her reaction and quickly turned his head the other way. Blackstar looked at the board before ordering.

"Hey, I think I'm going to take...a whole box of caramel chocolates." He smirked, placing his hands on his side. The brunette at the counter gave him a small smile, nodding her head.

"Yes, coming right up sir..if you would just give me a couple of minutes." she smiled making her way towards the back.

Blackstar gave off a little grin as the girl disappeared behind the back room. He turned only to find Soul leaning up against the wall. His bangs covering his face. Blackstar quirked a brow before walking over.

"Hey Soul, are you not getting anything for Maka? You can't show up empty handed dude." He smirked, gazing at him. Soul lifted his head up slightly, giving out a small shrug."You know as good as I do, that the girls won't forgive us if we give them chocolate." He snickered a little pissed."You don't know that, besides who would turn down chocolates?" He grinned.

"We mess up big time, cheat on them never the less, and you think after five fucking months later, there just going to forgive the shit we did, by giving them chocolates?" He said, leaning himself off the wall giving him a serious look. "It doesn't hurt to try, besides you don't know my Tsubaki as well as I do." He smirked, walking back towards the counter, just in time to have a box of chocolates placed right in front of him.

"Here you go sir. Do you need anything else?" She asked, eyeing Soul a bit. Blackstar shook his head." Nah, I think were good." He smiled, paying for the chocolates. The girl took the money, before placing it into the cash register and giving Blackstar back his change."Is there anything I can get for you sir?" She said directly to Soul. He looked up before shaking his head." No thanks." He said giving her a small smirk. She nodded her head.

Blackstar and Soul were about to make their way out the door, until Soul remembered there was something he did need. He quickly turned around walking back towards the girl. Blackstar raised a brow, following Soul's lead anyways. The girl looked a Soul a little confused, but kept a small smile on her face. He gave her a smirk in return before leaning up towards the counter.

"Actually, I do need something, mind helping me out?" He asked her, she nodded her head slowly."Sure, what can I get for you?" She said a little nervous." I need to know where the closest jewelry store is located." He said, the girl pondered in thought for a moment, before nodding her head and giving him a smile."There is a jewelry store down the road that's called _Deaths Possessions _I'm positive they'll have whatever you may be in search for, anything else I can do for you?" She smiled, he shook his head, giving her a smile."You did enough thanks." With that he walked passed a dumbfound Blackstar.

"What was that all about?" He asked, catching up towards Soul who was walking fast ahead."I know what I'm going to get Maka now." He smirked, walking down the side walk."I thought you said the hole present idea was nothing, but bullshit?" He snickered, Soul rolled his eyes."I said it wasn't a good idea, not bullshit, and second of all, I already know the perfect thing to get for Maka." He smirked, stopping as the cars rushed by._  
_

"What is it your going to get her exactly?" He asked, as they crossed the street."I was thinking of getting her a necklace." He smirked, walking up towards the building."A necklace? Is that all?" He questioned, as they walked inside the jewelry store."Its a necklace with a piano on it, I was going to customize it to have her name on it." He grinned, looking over jewels, until he came across the one he was looking for.

"Hello, is there something I can help you two boys with?" A girl asked, Soul raised his head, before giving her a nod." Yes, could I please have that necklace right there, and by any chance could you customize for me?" He asked, pointing at the black, white and silver piano necklace." She followed where he was pointing before giving him a nod."Give me a second and I'll ring it up for you, what would you like it to say?" She smiled. Soul thought about it for a moment, he motioned the lady to come closer, whispering something in her ear. She nodded, before breaking away and disappearing into the back.

"What the hell, do you really think Maka going to want just a necklace?" Blackstar asked, a bit annoyed he didn't just get chocolates for her."I know Maka a little better than you do, she loves it when I play the piano, so I thought maybe she might enjoy this gift." He smirked."So what was that all about, you know, whispering in that chicks ear? He asked."I told her what I want carved into the necklace." He smirked, The lady returned from the back returning towards the counter.

"Thank you for your purchase sir, that will be 314.19." She said smiling, Soul gave her a nod and Blackstar mouth almost hit the floor when he heard this."What the fuck man!" He said, still a little shocked by the price." Chill would you..." He sighed, pulling out his card, giving it to the lady who immediately swiped it and gave it back."Thank you." She said, giving him the necklace that was safety contained inside a black leather box.

"Come on Blackstar we have to get back home, we have some packing and planning to do before we hit the road." He smirked, making his way out of the door. Blackstar nodded his head, following Soul's lead and headed out the store."So man, how are we going to go about this?" He asked, still a little confused."Simple, we go to the city, find a place to stay, then the next day we go out in search for Maka and Tsubaki." He explained, shoving the box into his pocket."Alright, man...I'm just hoping by the time we get there, Tsubaki's not fucking another man." He snickered."You and me both star." He smirked, crossing the street heading home.

* * *

Maka is sitting down, soda in one hand lollipop in the other watching television. Tsubaki on the other hand decided it would be a good idea for her to get her hair done, so she left to go downtown, leaving Maka here alone. Not that she really minded or anything. She continued to watch TV from the comfort of the couch until she heard a knock at the door.

She looked cautiously at the door, there was no way Tsubaki could be back that fast could she? She thought to herself as she shut the TV off, placing her soda to the side and placing the lollipop in her mouth, carefully making her way towards the door.

"I wonder who that could be..." She muttered, opening up the door, and to her surprise it was Hiro. Maka looked at him up and down wondering what he was doing here. Most importantly, how he knew where she lived, as far as she was concerned she didn't remember telling him where they lived at all. Hiro bowed his head, giving her a small smile. Maka opened the door a little more, giving him a smile as well.

"Hey Hiro, uh, what are you doing here?" She questioned, leaning up against the doorway."Hey there Maka, I know we weren't supposed to meet up until tomorrow, but I just stopped by wondering if you wanted to hang out, just you and me?" He smiled, Maka watched him for a moment, she still didn't get how he found out where she lived, but shoving that thought aside for a brief moment, letting him all the way in."Uh, I guess so, where's David?" She asked, Hiro gave her a shrug walking all the way inside.

"He said he had things to do, something about getting his hair cut or something." He told her, looking around the room in awe."Funny, Tsubaki is out doing the same thing." She smirked, stealing a lick from her cherry lollipop."That is funny, nice place, you and your friend both share this apartment?" He questioned taking a seat on the couch. Maka gave him a nod, before walking over and taking a seat next to him."Yeah, just Tsubaki and I." She smiled, looking around the small apartment.

"I see, so I was wondering for our outing, want to grab lunch down at the cafe?" He asked, Maka stole another lick from her lollipop, giving him a cheerful smile in return."Sounds great." Hiro gave her a smirk, before getting back off the couch." I thought you would, and don't worry..I'll have you home at a decent hour." He joked, helping Maka up off the couch. She rolled her eyes in return of his comment."I think I'm old enough to stay out a little pass my bedtime." She smirked, giving him a playful nudge."That's great to hear." He smiled.

"Just give me a second to change." She smiled, shoving her lollipop in her mouth. Hiro looked at her attire wear. She was in short shorts a big long short sleeved shirt."That shirt looks a little to big on you don't you think?" He smirked, Maka slowly nodded her head, before gripping a handful of the shirt in her hand."Yeah I know..." She trialed. Hiro raised a brow." Are you alright Maka, did I say something that offended you?" He asked a little worried. She looked up at him, shaking her head, giving off the best smile possible."Don't worry I'll be fine..." She smiled."If you will excuse me a moment..I have to go change." She said, pulling the lollipop out of her mouth, before walking down the hall and disappearing behind the corner. Hiro stood there silent as she left...eyes narrowed.

* * *

Soul let out a deep sigh, after closing up his suitcase. He and Blackstar has been spending the past three hours packing up for their little trip. Soul still doesn't understand why in the hell it took them so goddamn long to pack, but seeing Blackstar asleep under his suitcase gave him the idea why. The dumb ass was sleeping most of the time. Soul gave him a kick in the side, which caused him to wake up.

"What the hell Soul, what was that for!" He screeched, rubbing his now sore side. Soul rolled his eyes."You dumb ass, no wonder it took us so much time to get packed up, you've been sleeping for most of it!" He yelled. Blackstar rolled his eyes back in return."Whatever man, I'm tired as fuck, why shouldn't I be allowed to sleep for a couple of minutes." He muttered, laying back down on the floor."It wasn't a couple of minutes, it was three fucking hours!" He retorted."I still don't understand the difference man." He snorted, closing his eyes. Soul gave out a deep sigh before, leaving the room. As soon as he shut the door he ran into someone.

"Sorry about that Emma, guess I didn't see ya there." He smirked, helping her up off the ground." It's quite alright Soul, I was the one that wasn't paying any attention." She smiled, brushing herself off."Well, I guess were both guilty then, so where ya headed?" He asked, placing his hands in his pockets."Well, I was just about to come and look for you, the car is ready to be loaded." She smiled gracefully."Thanks, don't worry I can get it loaded myself." He told her."Very well, is there anything you would like me to do while you are away?" She asked, still with the same innocent smile plastered on her face.

"Not much, I think if you could just keep an eye on the place while were gone. I'm not sure when we will be back though." He shrugged, this made Emma's stomach turn a bit."You won't be long will you?" She asked, Soul looked at her a little surprised, but only shook his head in return." I don't think so Emma. I wouldn't worry about it to much." He smirked."I understand...I'll let the driver know your on your way out then?" She asked him, Soul nodded his head giving her a small smirk."Yeah, that would be cool, thanks." He said, making his way back into the room to get his things. Emma smiled, watching him go. Once he was out of site, that smile turned immediately into a pissed look."I love you Soul...you will be mine." She whispered, bring the smile back to her face as she skipped along.

* * *

Chapter 4 had been completed! Whoo! Thanks for the comments and such guys! I really appreciate it.

Till next time kittens

-Soulkitten


	5. Questions And Untruth Answers

Unchangeable

* * *

Maka and Hiro laughed, she was definitely enjoying his company. They were talking about their likes and dislikes, and she has to say she's found out some pretty interesting things about Hiro that she would of never thought a guy like him would be into at all. She found out that, he used to play varsity soccer in high school and got a trophy for being the best player. He also took karate classes as well, which in Maka's opinion she thought was pretty cool.

She let out another small giggle, before stuffing her face full of fries. Hiro gives her a smile, as she quickly chomps down the fries, giving him a small smirk.

"I must say Maka, you sure are a girl for an appetite." He smirked, stealing one of her fries."Is that supposed to be some sort of compliment Hiro?" She asked, giving him a grin. He nodded his head." Of course, I like a girl with a love for food." He said, shrugging his shoulders. Maka only rolled her eyes in return, sticking out her tongue.

"So are you ready for tomorrow?" He smiled, wiping his hands off with his napkin. Maka nodded her head, taking a bite of her burger. She continued to eat, before clearing her throat."Why wouldn't I be, besides it's been a while since I've been to the amusement park. So this will be like a trip down memory lane." She smiled."I'm glad to hear that." He said, giving her a smile in return."Hey Hiro, do you mind if I ask you something, it's been bugging me and I hate to ask." She said, looking into his sky blue eyes. He gave her a small grin, nodding hid head."I don't see any reason why you would just hold it in, ask away."He insisted. Maka nodded her head slowly, before speaking.

"I was very curious on how you found out where Tsubaki and I live...because, I never remembered telling you." She told him, giving out a small shrug, taking a little sip of her drink."Oh, that...I asked your friend she told me before we left." He smiled."Tsubaki told you?" She said a little surprised, knowing that she would have said something."Yes, I'm sorry I thought she would have told you." He said with a surprised look in his eyes."No she didn't..." She trailed still a little shocked."I'm sorry, I should of said something to you instead, I hope I don't seem like a stalker to you or anything." He sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. Maka looked up at him, shaking her head in disagreement."No, of course I don't think of you in that way, I was just curious that's all." She said, giving off her best smile.

"Well, that's good to hear…" He sighed, stealing another one of her fries. Maka gave him a small smile, before smacking his hands away."You keep that up , and we might need to restock on more fries." She joked, popping another fry in her mouth, chewing on it happily. "You may be right, how about I ask for the check and we can get going?" He told her, Maka gave him a small nod."Yeah sounds like a good plan." She told him.

* * *

Soul tapped his foot impatiently, still waiting for Blackstar to get his ass in gear. The dip shit has been spending most of his time writing Tsubaki and apology letter, which Soul thought was nothing, but a shitty idea in his opinion. Moments passed and Blackstar came rushing out of the house, letter flowing back in forth in his hand. Soul rolled his eyes; Blackstar gave him a cocky grin.

"Guess what dude, I finally finished Tsubaki's letter." He smirked."I can't believe you made me wait and extra hour, so you could finish that stupid letter." He grumbled, walking over towards the driver's side of the car."It was important, plus I just don't think chocolates are going to cut it, you know what I mean?" He grinned, Soul rolled his eyes, getting inside the car, before starting the ignition. Blackstar cocked a brow, following his lead into the car also, giving Soul a confused look.

"Was it something I said?" He asked, a little confused on why he's in such a pissy mood."Blackstar you don't get it do you?" Soul said a little irritated."Obviously not, considering you're so pissed off, and I don't even understand the hell why?" He said, looking at Soul who only rolled his eyes, as he continued to back out of the drive way."What you obviously don't get, is that Tsubaki isn't just going to forgive you, just because you shove some love letter and chocolates in her face." He snickered. Blackstar gave him a skeptical look, before rolling his eyes in return.

"And you think that some dumb-ass of an necklace is going to get Maka to forgive you?" He challenged."I'm actually quite positive, there's more behind this necklace than you know." He explained, as he stopped at a stop light. Blackstar gave off a half laugh."What's so important behind that necklace? Besides it costing a fucking fortune?" He smirked.

"Shut up, and compared to some other jewelry that price wasn't that bad." He scoffed."I'm sorry for not really understanding, knowing I'm poor as hell." He snickered, leaning his elbow on the car door, while his head rested in his palm."Maka is worth the money." He said, rolling his eyes a little annoyed.

"Whatever you say dude, so that means you can't dog on me for my gifts. You know Maka and I know my Tsubaki right?" He asked, eyeing Soul who gave him a sigh, before nodding his head."Yeah, I guess your right about that." He admitted."I know I'm right!" He beamed, pointing towards himself. Soul rolled his eyes before giving him a small smirk. He truly is an idiot, but sometimes he did know the right things to say. If that makes sense...knowing its Blackstar.

* * *

Maka smiled to herself as she entered her apartment, Tsubaki gave her a small smile as she made her way up towards her ash-blonde friend who seemed to be in some sort of daze. She cocked a brow, shutting the door behind her as she entered.

"Maka, are you alright? Where were you all day? Do you realize what time it is?" She told her, a little worried. Maka looked at her and gave her a smile."I was out with Hiro, we went to the cafe for lunch, and then we went to the park to skip rocks into the lake." She smiled, plopping herself on the couch."You were with Hiro? That's funny because I spend my day with David." She told her. Maka's eyed widened, before she gave her a questioning look wanting to know what happened.

"Really, what happened on your little outing with David?" She grinned. Tsubaki gave her a small smile, before feeling a blush run through her face."Well, when I went to get my hair done at the salon, I noticed he was next in line to get a cut, I greeted him and he thought it would be a good idea for us to hang out." She smiled."What did you two do?" She asked a little eager to know more.

"Well, we both decided it was a good idea to see a movie." She smiled, talking a seat next to Maka on the couch."Nice, by the way, your hair looks really nice Tsubaki." Maka complimented."Thanks. She smiled, running her hand through her black raven hair. It was beautiful; her hair was out and curly meeting down towards her back. Maka thought she looked better with her hair like that, instead of in her usual ponytail.

"Anyways, that's quite the surprise isn't it?" Tsubaki said, Maka gave her a confused look."What's quite the surprise Tsubaki?" She asked."That we both hung out with Hiro and David, but I guess it's rather odd at the same time." She said, scratching the back of her head. Maka nodded her head in agreement." Yeah I agree, that reminds me…" She said, trailing off a bit. Tsubaki gave her a blank look.

"Hey Maka; is something the matter?" She asked, a little worried that she just trailed off like that."Actually, yes, this has been bugging me all day." She sighed, sitting up, before shifting a little in her seat. Tsubaki continued to look at her wanting to know what was up."What's been bugging you all day? Did something happen when you were out with Hiro?" She questioned.

"Well, not when we were out, but I was wondering, by any chance did you happen to tell Hiro where we lived?" She asked, eyeing her friend who only gave her a confused look."No, I haven't…why do you ask? Did you?" She asked, Maka shook her head instantly, before face palming herself."No I didn't….so that means he lied…" She sighed, cursing to herself." But why would he?" She finished.

"Maka, I don't quite understand what's going on, but if there's anything I can do to help?" She asked, placing a hand on her shoulder. Maka only shook her head in return."No, I guess I'm just a little bit confused." She said quietly."Do you think maybe, somebody else told him?" She asked, Maka shook her head again."No, I don't think so." She said."Well, maybe there's a good explanation for all of this?" She told her, giving her shoulder a tight squeeze. Maybe your right, I'll talk to him about it tomorrow." She sighed, getting up off the couch. Tsubaki followed her as she made her way towards her room.

"Goodnight Tsubaki…" She smiled, disappearing behind the door."Goodnight." She whispered, as she got up from the couch, before making her way towards her own room, giving out a sigh opening up her door."Very odd…." She trailed. Shutting the door tightly behind her.

Things are just getting started.

* * *

This is for you! And you know who I'm talking too! :3

How did I do? Things are starting to get heated now...and let me tell you this...its only the beginning! Mwhaha!

-Till next time kittens!

-Soulkitten


	6. Won't Give Up

Today was going to be a great day! Maka thought happily to herself as she brushed her long sandy blonde hair and hummed a sweet tune to her liking. Today was the day that Hiro and David was taking them to the amusement park, and she couldn't really hide in much of her excitement. It's been a while since she's been, so this will be just like old times when she used to go with her mother and father.

She continued to hum and sing, Tsubaki soon came into the bathroom, giving off a small giggle at the blondes, happy mood. Maka looked at Tsubaki through the mirror before putting on a small smirk.

"It's been a while since I've heard you hum that tune." She smiled, leaning against the bathroom door."I know, but that's our tune, and I still love the way it sounds." She smiled, as she started to wrap things up by brushing through her hair once more, letting it fall freely down her back."I understand, are you almost ready to go?" She smiled, getting off the door frame. Maka nodded her head eagerly."Actually I'm done, so we can get a move on now." She insisted, making her way out of the bathroom.

"Sounds perfect, so Maka, I didn't really want to bring this up now or anything..."She trailed off a bit, following Maka into the living room as she gathered their stuff for the day."If it's about me talking to Hiro, then don't worry about. i'll talk to him a little later before we leave the park." She told her, stuffing the sunscreen in her bag. Tsubaki nodded her head.

"Alright, if anything happened to go wrong, I will be there to back you up." She smiled."I know Tsubaki, that's why your such an amazing friend." Maka laughed."What can I say, you only find a good friend once in a life time." she said, giving off a small giggle."That's very true. Now lets get going, were supposed to meet those two in fifteen minutes." Maka reminded her."Well, then we should get going." Tsubaki agreed as they left the house.

* * *

Soul looked at his watch, Blackstar had been in the restaurant for at least a half an hour, again..not knowing what the hell is taking him so long Soul tapped his foot impatiently shaking his head. They finally made it to the city and they stopped to eat, considering Blackstar wouldn't stop bitching over his little hunger problem.

He gave out a sigh, before staring to walk back inside to find out what's taking him so long. Just as he was about to open the door, he bumped into someone familiar.

"Soul?" The familiar voice questioned, Soul turned his attention towards the voice."Kim? is that you? What are you doing here?" He asked, a little surprised."Well, I'm here on vacation here with my parents." She smiled."You don't say..." He smirked."Well, what are you doing here Soul, its not like you to go out of town." She smiled."I'm actually here to find Maka..." He trailed a little embarrassed.

"I know you called earlier, but you never told me the reason why." She said, giving him a wondering look."Well, didn't you hear about Maka and I's break up?" He said, a little surprised, considering every body else pretty much already knew about it."Actually no, I haven't that's terrible. How did that happen?" She asked. Soul takes in a deep breath, before speaking."Well, I kinda screwed up big time Kim." He sighed, running his hand through his hair.

"What do you mean, you screwed up?" She asked, getting a little off the edge with her voice."Well, I...kinda cheated on her." He admitted. Kim's eyes grew wide when she heard this. Soul closed his eyes waiting for the smack of his life to happen, but nothing happened. He opened one eye to see Kim crying. Now he was seriously screwed.

"Kim, Listen I..." He was interrupted by a a hand to the mouth. Soul watched as Kim's crying eyes, softened right into a glare."As much as I want to hit you right now, I'm not...just...just go get her Soul." She said, trying her best to crack a smile. She slowly removed her hand, giving out a light sigh. Soul nodded his head slowly."Don't worry about it Kim, I'll find her, besides...I got her this." He smirked, reaching into his pocket for something. Kim watched him reach into his pocket, before he pulled out a black leather box.

"What's that?" She questioned, taking the box from his hands."It's a little sorry gift I got for her." He smirked, as she opened it up and her eyes went wide. She looked up at Soul who only nodded his head. She then, carefully took the necklace out of the box and examined it closely."Soul..this...this is amazing, how did you get this? It's beautiful." She smiled, before flipping it over and reading the words that were engraved.

_**Darkness of your green emeralds light.**_**_  
_**

"What does this mean?" She questioned, pointing towards the words written on the back of the jewelry."It's a song that I played for her when I first asked her to be my girlfriend." He smirked, as Kim nodded her head and sweetly placed the merchandise back into the box."I think that's beautiful Soul, she's going to like it." She smiled, giving back the box."Thanks Kim." He smirked.

"Kim honey we have to get going!" A sweet voice called out from the distance."Coming mom!" She yelled back, Soul turned his head to see her mother giving her a nod. Now he knows where she gets her pink hair from."Well I have to get going Soul, good luck!" She smiled, giving him a pat on the shoulder, running off towards her mother."See ya Kim!" He called back, taking another glance at the box, before putting it back into his pocket.

"Yo Dude, is that who I think it is?" Another familiar voice called out. Soul turned towards Blackstar who was giving him a smirk."Yeah, that was Kim...and where the hell have you been?" He retorted, really annoyed now."I was in there eating duh!" He snorted rolling his eyes as they made their way towards the car."You ordered another meal?" He sighed, knowing his friend was now practically throwing money down the well.

"Not just another meal, I ordered three meals, a god has to eat you know!" He knew it. Soul gave out a sigh, before shaking his head."Anyway's what did Kim want man?" He asked, as they got inside the car."We only talked..." He trailed starting up the ignition. "Oh, well come on lets get a move on...to tell you the truth man, I'm now tired as fuck!" He grinned. Soul only gave him a smirk as they started to look for a place in the city to settle down in, before searching for Maka and Tsubaki.

* * *

Maka cheered with Glee as they made their way inside the amusement park. Lots of yelling and screaming and cheers filled the air. She turned towards Tsubaki who gave her a smile also as she took in the sights. She continued to look around in awe until she spotted Hiro and David waiting for them at the ticket booth. Once they noticed them, they waved them over. Maka grabbed Tsubaki's hand before making her way over towards them.

"This is amazing!" Maka beamed, as Hiro gave her a small smirk."Have you never been to a amusement park before?" He asked, a little surprised considering it wasn't that far from the city. Maka gave him a confused look, nodding her head."Oh, yeah, Iv'e been before, but that was a long time ago. The last time I went was with my parents." She smiled."I see, but don't worry, I'm sure your going to have a wonderful time." He assured her.

"I hope your right." She smiled, taking in the sights one more."So what ride do you guys want to go on first?" David questioned, Maka and Tsubaki both pondered at the thought a moment."You know that's a really good question, but I can't think of any, there's just so many." Tsubaki laughed nervously. Maka nodded her head in agreement."I'm with Tsubaki on this one, way to many rides to choose from." She smiled.

"How about we play a couple of games and then decide on what rides to ride later?" David suggested."That might be the best idea." Maka said, nodding her head."Alright then, lets get going then." Tsubaki said, as they all made there way farther into the park.

Maka continued to take in the sights. Hiro noticed and couldn't help to laugh. She turned her attention towards Hiro, quirking her brow wondering what was so funny."Why are you laughing?" She asked, with a smirk."I'm laughing at you." He said."Laughing at me? Did I do something funny?" She smirked."No nothing funny, you just look cute when your so excited." He grinned. Maka felt a blush creep up on her face as she quickly turned away.

"Uh, thanks." She said, her head still turned in the opposite direction." Hey Maka! Hiro!" Tsubaki called out to them, they turned around only to see her and David had stopped at a random game." What is it?" Maka asked, walking up towards them."We found a game!" She beamed, Maka raised a brow before observing the game her friend pointed to. It was one of those games were you would throw the ball to knock over the bottles.

"You guys want to play?" Tsubaki asked."This can make up for our lost at the beach right Tsubaki?" David said, giving her a smirk."Right!" She smiled."Is that what you think?" Hiro challenged."Bring it on you guys!" Maka smiled as the man at the counter handed them there ammo.

* * *

Soul let out a deep breath as he plopped himself down on the soft hotel bed. Blackstar came in a little after carrying the bags. Soul opened one eyes, giving him a small smirk, but Blackstar only rolled his eyes in return."Can you please fucking explain to me why I have to carry all our damn bags?" He snapped, throwing the bags carelessly on the floor. Soul rolled his eyes, before sitting up."Because, you made me wait for you outside for an hour!" He retorted, rolling his eyes.

"Aw come on! I was starving." He cried, taking in a hand full of his hair. Soul only shook his head."Moron..." He muttered."Whatever man, I'm tired I'm going to sleep." He sighed, walking over towards the other bed."Yeah." He mumbled, taking off his shoes and throwing them aside."Hey Soul, you think were doing the right thing?" Blackstar asked out of the blue, which surprised Soul a bit." What are you talking about Blackstar?" He asked, not looking right at him."You know coming all the way out here to look for the girls?" He sighed."What kind of question is that?" Soul asked, a little irritated.

"I don't know I guess I'm just a little scared." He admitted, Soul's eyes widened a bit."You? Scared?" He asked surprised, Blackstar rolled his eyes in annoyance."Come on Soul, even gods get scared at some point." He smirked."I know that, but you? I never thought I would live to see the day." He joked."Funny, but Tsubaki means the world to me man, I could never think about losing her, I really fucked up." He sighed."I know what you mean man, I couldn't imagine loosing Maka either." He sighed.

* * *

Finished! I Shall be sacrificed to the dogs! I promised I would update this yesterday but I didn't! Because I updated the other ones! Ahhaha! I'm sorry..I really am a bad kitty.

Till next time kittens

-Soulkittens


	7. Not Right At All

Unchangeable

* * *

It was pretty much getting dark now and Maka was all tired out, after her and Hiro's little battle with David and Tsubaki, they ended up winning. Maka has to admit, she didn't know Tsubaki had an arm like that. It was pretty impressive she had to say, never again will she take Tsubaki for an innocent girl who can't play sports.

David and Tsubaki decided they were going to ride more rides, as for Hiro and Maka they decided to take a walk around the park. Taking in the sights, it was more beautiful than it was in the day time. All the light's were lit up in various of colors. The screaming and stuff died down a bit so it was a little quieter than it was before, Maka thought it was the perfect time to take a walk.

"It's really nice out here isn't it, I think it's better this way." Maka stated."I agree, so how was your time today, had any fun at all?" He asked, Maka put on a small smile, nodding her head."I had lot's of fun, thanks a lot for letting us tag along." She smiled. He gave her a small shrug."It really wasn't a problem at all, I'm happy you guys could come." He smirked, as they took a seat on a near by bench.

"No problem, its not like we had anything better to do anyways." She joked. Hiro gave her a small laugh, before giving her a serious look. Maka gave him a questioning look wondering why his expressions changed like that."Uh, Hiro is something wrong?" She asked, he gave out a small sigh, getting up form the bench and making his way in front of her so he was now looking down at her."Maka..." He started, as he began to kneel down in front of her.

"Y-yes?" She shuttered, not knowing what was going on."Listen, I know we only met two days ago, but I can't help to think that you are the most beautiful girl I've ever met." Maka's eyes widened, she was a little bit speechless."Hiro...I..." She tailed." I have to admit, I want to be with you Maka, I've liked you the first time we met and I want you to be mine." He flat out told her, she still couldn't believe anything she was hearing at the moment.

Was he really being serious about all of this? She just doesn't know what to feel at the moment. Honestly one part of her knows where this is leading to, and the other part of her knows that it might be nothing but bad news written all over it. So what should she do? Accept it? If so, then what's stopping her?

She continues to let the thoughts float around inside her head for a moment. There was just to much to take in at that moment, his sky blues eyes looking at her in a pleading way. She can't just deny his request and break his heart, but for some reason she couldn't feel that he was very trust worthy. Remembering what she needed to ask, she takes in a deep sigh.

"Hiro...before we go any farther, I need to tell you something." She sighed, knowing that the situation of him knowing where her and Tsubaki lived still haunts her into wanting to know more."What is it Maka?" He asked, a little disappointed." I already know what your going to ask me, but the thing is that I'm not so sure I can...trust you." She frowned, her eyes casting downwards, a little upset about what she just said. Hiro got up off of his knees, quirking a brow in response.

"I don't understand Maka, you know just as well as anyone you can trust me right? I wouldn't do anything to hurt you." He told her, his voice stern enough to get her to understand he speaks the truth. Maka only shakes her head." You see Hiro, I asked Tsubaki yesterday if she knew anything about you asking her about where we lived and you want to know what she told me?" Maka said, her eyes still gazed at the ground. Hiro's eyes narrowed a bit, but he only sighed."What might that be Maka?" He asked, playing it off smoothly.

"She told me that you never asked her such a thing. Funny huh?" She said in a low tone."I'm not trying to call your friend a liar or anything Maka, but I don't think she's telling you the whole truth." He stated as simple as that. Maka fist tightens a little, but she lets them loose a bit calming herself down."You don't know Tsubaki like I do, she would never lie to me...so I ask you this, how did you find out where we lived? I want the truth Hiro." She said, slowly picking up her head, gazing right into his sky blue eyes.

"Maka, I already told you the truth, its Tsubaki who isn't telling you the truth." He told her. Maka only shook her head in disagreement."I don't believe you, as much as I'm flattered that your asking me to be your girlfriend Hiro, I'm sorry, but I have to deny your request." She told him flatly, standing up from the bench, now glaring at him."Come on Maka, be smart about this, who are you going to believe?" He asked her, Maka gave out a snort, before turning her body in the opposite direction.

"Take a guess, I've known Tsubaki for years, and I've only known you for about two days. Who do you think?" She snickered, making her way in the opposite direction."That's it...I've had about enough of you." He growled, catching her by the wrist. Maka snapped her attention towards Hiro, he was glaring at her and yanking her in the opposite direction she was trying to go."Hiro what the hell! Let me go! What do you think your doing!" She yelled, wondering why no one was noticing his actions.

"Shut the hell up Maka, I'm tired of waiting." He growled, pulling her along, she still continued to struggled in his grip."What are you talking about?" She demanded."You want to know how I found out where you and your friend lived? Fine I'll tell you, I followed you home." He snarled, as they made there way out the park, her wrist still in his tight grip.

"Why Hiro? That's what I don't get? Why did you do that?" She asked him."I already explained myself to you once, I wanted you Maka...and now I have you." He growled in her ear, throwing her inside the car and locking the door. He quickly made his way inside the car, Maka continued to scream and yell, but she knew it was no use.

"You are not what I thought you were at all!" She yelled, he only gave her a smirk through his mirror."Well guess what sweet heart, you shouldn't trust everyone you meet." He snickered."Where is Tsubaki!" She demanded, he only rolled his eyes at her questioned, but decided not to leave her in suspense.

"David already has her situated." He grinned, Maka's eyes widened."What did you do to her." She growled softly."We did nothing to her, yet at least so I wouldn't worry to much about that now beautiful." He smirked, keeping his eyes on the road."Where are you taking us?" She asked, he only gave her a small grin before giving out a sigh."Were going back to your place of course, for the after party." He grinned. Maka was speechless. She knew that she shouldn't have trusted him and now look where's she's at? She risked both her and Tsubaki's life at the moment. How could she be so stupid.

All this time she's been thinking of nothing else, but to fill in the gap that Soul and Blackstar put them through. But she didn't take time to process the events that were right in front of her. She's made a terrible mistake and she knows its now.

Unchangeable.

* * *

Soul opened his eyes slightly, giving out a large yawn. It was about nine at night and he wasn't really feeling tired anymore. He looked towards his left only to find Blackstar missing. He gave out a small groan, knowing Blackstar he might be out doing something stupid for all he knows. He carefully picks himself up off the bed, rubbing his head. It would probably be a good idea for him to start looking for Maka now.

He quickly slips on his shirt and pants, along with his jacket and shoes, opening the door before heading out. He made his way down towards the lobby and right out the front door. He then noticed Blackstar out front talking to some random dude. He raised a brow, making his way over towards the two. Blackstar gave him a grin, saying goodbye to the mysterious person, who left immediately after Soul arrived.

"Who was that you were talking to?" Soul questioned, watching the guy take his leave."It's just some dude I found wondering the streets." He said giving him a smirk."Blackstar, that doesn't really answer my question." He said, giving him a groan."Well, if you must know, that guy that I talked to happened to know where Maka and Tsubaki lives." He smirked, Soul's eyes went wide at this.

"Seriously?" He said a little shocked. Blackstar gave him a grin nodding his head."Yeah, he knows the manager that works in their apartment building, he also said, Tsubaki had helped him out the other day." He shrugged."Then why the hell are we just sitting here looking like morons, lets get going." He stated, walking in the opposite direction.

"Hold on a minute Soul, where are we going?" He questioned. Soul rolled his eyes."Were going to find Maka and Tsubaki idiot, so we can fix this." He told him flatly turning back around."Oh, right, you have your gift?" He asked, catching up with Soul."Yeah, its in my pocket. What about you, you have yours?" He asked, Blackstar nodded his head, pulling out a box of melted chocolates.

"What the hell..." Soul trailed, looking at the pink heart shaped box, that now had chocolate stains all over it."What happened!" he snapped, looking over the box."You dumb-ass, why the hell would you keep chocolate in your pocket!" He snorted, rolling his eyes."So I wouldn't forget it!" He snapped back. Soul only shook his head and continued to walk along.

* * *

Maka laid on the floor, half tired, half unconscious, and fully naked. She continued to cry, this surely had to be the biggest mistake of her life. She really messed up now. She opened her eyes slightly, taking in a full glance of the room. Hiro and David, both nude, Tsubaki fully unconscious next to her. Her eyes shot opened immediately, as she tempted to wake up her friend.

"Oh, no, Tsubaki...please wake up." She said, shaking her friend lightly. Tsubaki continued to lay there, her body that used to be full of life and spirit was now, lifeless on the ground. Maka felt a sharp pain in her chest, bigger then the one she felt when Soul cheated on her. She didn't remember much of what happened. All she remembered was Hiro throwing her into a car and driving her back here...and then.

Oh...

He raped her, full on raped her took advantage of her lied to her. She thought about it a little more and the more she thought about it the clearer things had became. She now starts to remember more of those painful events that happened, and she wishes she didn't. Hiro throwing her on the bed, straddling her, she cries pleading and telling him not to do this, it was wrong. He didn't listen and he began to rip her close off. That's all she remembered before blacking out.

"It's about time..you've been asleep for quite sometime." A voice called out, Maka lifted her head up slowly meeting with blue."Why..." She trailed, glaring at him."Why what?" He asked, innocently, Maka flinched a little considering he didn't have any clothes on, she turned her attention back towards Tsubaki shaking her head."Why did you do this to her..." She whispered, tears falling from her cheek.

"It wasn't me who did it, it was all David, I guess she just couldn't handle him." He shrugged, waving her off."Leave us alone, let us go...you have no rights to do what your doing!" She yelled, still crying. He only gave her a scoff."Do you really think we give a fuck? I've already been arrested before, do you think I care? Besides, no one is going to know about this right?" He smirked, looking at Maka, who still refused to look at him.

"Hey you little bitch he's talking to you!" David called from the couch. Maka didn't care, she only kept her attention towards Tsubaki. Hiro snarled, stomping towards her, grabbing her by the hair. Maka whimpered as he tightly pulled on her hair."No one is going to know about this...right Maka?" He asked once more, growling softly into her ear. Maka nodded her head slightly, before getting tossed back towards the ground."Good girl, now get your ass up, there's a couple of things I need you to go out and do for me, and if anyone ask you anything, guys in particular, you tell them you belong to me." He grinned.

Maka nodded her head slowly, getting up off the floor, she looked back towards Tsubaki, who was now opening her eyes. Maka's heart skipped a beat as she rushed back down to give her friend a big embrace. She didn't really care whether they were both naked, what mattered was that she was alright.

"Tsubaki, are you alright?" Maka asked, instantly, Tsubaki only rubbed her head and nodded."I t-think so, but I don't think I feel so good." She stated, holding her stomach."I have to go out Tsubaki, lets go..." Maka whispered, helping her up, but Hiro only shook his head in disagreement."I don't think so, Maka you are to go by yourself."He snickered, fixing his attention towards Tsubaki."As for her, she's stays here, that way I know your not going out for help, and if you do..." He trailed back over towards Maka who eyes went wide."You won't like the results." He grinned.

* * *

Soul and Blackstar had finally made it to the apartment building the guy told them about. Soul could feel nothing but excitement building up in his chest. He honestly didn't know what he was going to say to her when they finally came face to face. It's been five months since they last seen each other, so he's only has one chance to make thing right between them again, and give the best of luck to Blackstar.

They enter the building, making their way up towards a man who seemed to be reading some sort of newspaper. Blackstar raised a brow, leaning himself against the desk. The guy reading slowly removed the newspaper from his face, giving Blackstar a bland look.

"Is there something I can help you with?" He asked, a little annoyed. Soul could tell he didn't like his job very much."Yes you can, me and my friend here are looking for two girls by the name of Maka and Tsubaki." He grinned, the guy rolled his eyes, looking over a book."Miss Maka Albarn and Tsubaki Nakatsukasa?" He asked, eyeing the two who shook there head in response."Their on the fourth floor, apartment 218." He instructed. They nodded their heads, walking off towards the elevator.

Once they made it up on their floor, they continued down the hall until they made it to the apartment. They continued to look at the apartment door, neither of them saying a word. Soul soon gave out a sigh.

"Are you ready to do this man?" He asked, eyeing Blackstar who nodded his head."As ready as I'll ever be dude, and what ever happens...happens right? No hard feelings." He stated, Soul nodded his head, giving him a fist pump, before slowly knocking on the door."Right, no hard feelings." He smirked, soon the door opened and revealed a fully dressed Hiro, Blackstar and Soul raised a brow.

"Hello, how may I help you?" Hiro asked, acting a little surprised as if nothing was going on."Uh, yeah, the name is Soul..and this is my friend Blackstar, you happen to know where Maka and Tsubaki are?" He asked, coolly still wondering who he was."I'm sorry, but I do not know anyone by those names." He said, getting ready to shut the door."Hold on a sec..." Soul called, which caused Hiro to open the door back up."What?" He said a little annoyed that the two wouldn't just get lost already."Are you sure, because the guy said they lived in this apartment." He told him, narrowing his eyes.

"I already told you no, now I have to go." He stated and with that he shut the door right in Soul's face. He gave out a sigh, as he looked over and watched Blackstar, he was really pissed."Who the fuck does he think he is?" He bellowed, only to be shushed by Soul." Who knows, but something here isn't right." He sighed, walking away."Where are you going?" He asked."Out for a bit, don't wait up." He waved him off. Blackstar took another glance at the door, giving off a light scuff."Damn Bastard." He mumbled, following Soul's lead.

"Hold her." He grinned. Tsubaki was locked in the other room, screaming and crying. Trying to get out of Davids grip as he continued to hold her down. She heard Blackstar's voice, just when she was about to yell. David took her into the back room and kept her quiet."It seems to me you know one of them." Hiro smirked. Tsubaki stayed quiet letting her tears fall."Blackstar..." She whispered.

* * *

Oooooo. So Close. To bad. So sad. Just kidding. I'm not that EVIL.

I Bet your just dying to know what happens next huh? Well review and I will see.

Till next time kittens

-Soulkitten


	8. The Meeting After FIVE Months

Unchangeable

* * *

Soul kept thinking something wasn't right at all. The question that really raced through his mind was who the hell was the dude who answered their door, and if he was telling the truth about him not knowing who Maka and Tsubaki were. He continued to think, and occasionally curse under his breath, still wanting answers.

He lets out a deep sigh, running his hand through his snow while hair before yanking on it in frustration. He couldn't help to think that Maka had already found a replacement, but knowing Maka, he knew she wouldn't do anything like that. Would she? He took in another deep breath as he continued to wonder down the street, not knowing what else to do. Suddenly, he bumped into someone.

"Oh, sorry about that are you alright?" He asked, as the girl nodded her head, picking up the items she dropped."Here, let me help you with that." He insisted bending down to help her. She was wearing a green jacket with a hood, that covered her face. She lifted her head up to thank him, but her hood slid down revealing who she really was. Soul noticed she stopped moving and met her gaze instantly. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"M-Maka?" Was all that came out of his mouth. She looked at Soul with wide eyes, as she dropped the stuff she had picked up."Maka? Is that really you?" He asked, closing in on her a bit. Maka nodded her head, but started to back away. Soul raised a brow."Maka, what's wrong..." He said, she only shook her head in disbelief.

"W-what are you doing here...how did you find me?" She whispered, gazing at Soul who was now filled with worry. He knew just as good as the next guy, Maka never acted this way."I'm here, because I want to set things right between us, I messed up big time Maka...but I can't stand not having you around anymore. Can you just hear me out first?" He asked her, Maka continued to shake her head.

"S-soul...I can't..." She whispered, a tear falling from her eye. Soul's eyes widened, without thinking he immediately pulled her in for an embrace, holding onto her, not letting her go. Maka only continued to cry, which made him worry even more."Maka, I don't understand, what's wrong with you?" He whispered, she couldn't speak instead she broke the hug.

"You have to go..." She muttered."What do you mean I have to go? Maka, I've been out here with Blackstar in this damn city looking for you, and now your telling me to leave?" He said, starting to get a little edgy."You don't understand, we can't be together Soul." She mumbled, avoiding his gaze.

"Maka, before you decide anything at least hear me out, Iv'e been stupid, I fucked up, but the truth is Maka, I love you and only you, and I realized that over the past five months...I can't live without you." He told her, digging in his pocket." Here." He showed her the box, Maka only shook her head."Soul." Was all she could say."I got this for you..." He sighed, holding out the box.

"Soul, I can't take this..." She sighed, looking away from the gift."Can you at least open it?" He pleaded, Maka turned around so her gaze fixed right back towards the box. She gave out a small sigh, taking the box and opening it, she couldn't believe what she was seeing. She carefully took the necklace out of the leather box, still gaping at the appearance. She looked at Soul who only nodded his head.

"I got it personally made for you, I don't want you to think that just because I got you some fancy jewelry you have to forgive me." He told her. Maka nodded her head and continued to look at the while black and silver piano necklace, that she held. It was beautiful."So...you came all this way...just to find me?" She whispered, Soul opened his mouth, but no words came out he just nodded his head slowly.

"Turn it over." He instructed her, she looked up at him, before flipping the necklace over, her heart skipped a beat."It's the title of our song..." She whispered, as tears fell freely down her cheeks as she held the necklace tightly in her hand."Yeah, I know its not much, but I thought since you like the piano so much when I played it for you I thought it would be the perfect gift." He shrugged, Maka looked up at him, tears still falling she didn't know what else to say.

"Soul, I think it's a wonderful gift, thank you." She muttered. He nodded his head."I...accept your apologize, but I can't forgive you for what you did." she whispered, Soul gave out a sigh." I know Maka, I'm sorry." He told her."I love you Soul, but I'm still afraid we can't be together." She whispered, holding the necklace tighter in her hand. His eyes went wide.

"Hold on Maka, wait just a second." He told her, as she gathered up her stuff quickly."What is it now?" She asked, looking at him no emotion in her face what so ever, and that made him wonder."I went to your apartment earlier and a guy answered." He said narrowing his eyes, this time Maka's eyes grew wide."A-a guy." She shuttered. Soul nodded his head.

"Yes, a guy, is that the reason you don't want to be with me? If so, tell me that yourself Maka." He told her, narrowing her eyes."Soul." She said, her voice getting a little shook up."Tell me Maka, is that why? I want to hear it from you." He said, closing in on her, just as he was doing that she started to back up.

"Soul, you don't understand, its complicated!" She told him, her voice getting high pitched and squeaky."It's fine Maka I understand there was no reason going all crazy about it, but what I do want to know is why you just reacted the way you did when I brought it up." He questioned her, Maka only shook her head as he continued to close in."I-I didn't act in anyway, I just told you!"She yelled, almost tripping over her feet."I don't believe you." He simply told her, with that Maka ran back towards her home. Soul watched her and shook his head.

"Something isn't right." He muttered, pulling out his cell phone, knowing it won't be the last time he's going to see Maka.

* * *

Maka continued to run towards her apartment, heart racing filled with many things pain, love, lost. She couldn't think straight, after all that time of wondering if he would show. He did. She continued to run, she soon made it to her apartment, a little late then what she was supposed to, she gave out a sigh, before opening the door slightly, peeking in.

"I-I'm back." She said, to the empty room. Maka sat the bags on the table, before hearing screaming in the next room over. She flinched a bit, knowing who's screams those were, it was Tsubaki's. A door slammed inside the house, causing Maka to jump at the sudden action. She snapped her attention towards the noise only to find Hiro standing there a grin on his face.

"Sorry about the noise, Tsubaki and David decided to go another round." He smirked, as Tsubaki's screams continued to fill the apartment. Maka only kept her gaze on Hiro who was walking towards her, his smirk turning into a frown. She backed up a bit, until she felt the cool counter stopping her."What the fuck took you so long Maka?" He questioned, looking at her up and down."I-I'm sorry, I guess I got a little side tracked, that's all." She whispered, turning her head the other way."Don't give me that shit, now tell me what the hell took you so long?" He snapped, grabbing her chin forcing her to look at him.

N-nothing, I swear." She shuttered, he continued to squeeze her cheeks before throwing her to the floor." I don't fucking believe you." He growled eyeing her down. Maka only panted, she didn't have anything to say, but what she did know, was she couldn't let Hiro find out about the gift Soul got for her. Knowing him he might try to sell it or something.

"Get your ass into the room now, were going to have a round two ourselves." He smirked, Maka only shook her head, before starting to cry. Soon another door opened and in came David, sweat trickling from his head, his dark green eyes filled with lust. He gave Hiro a smirk, tossing aside the condom. Maka only watched in horror.

"Looks like she'll be out for hours." He joked, slipping on his shirt. Hiro gave out a laugh. Maka only shook her head, she couldn't believe those two, how low could one stoop down too? Was all she thought to herself, did they have no shame?

"Maka." Hiro called, breaking her out of her daydream. She slowly turned herself to face him. He was pissed." I thought I told you to go to the room." He ordered a little pissed she didn't comply with his request when he asked the first time. She slowly picked herself up off the ground, slowly making her way towards the room, leaving the two to joke. She knew that this was going to hurt her, more than the pain she was feeling in her chest now. She let out a small sigh, as she started to remove her jacket.

* * *

Soul watched Blackstar pace back and forth, after his little surprise encounter with Maka a few hours ago, he decided to call up Blackstar and explain to him what went down between him and Maka, on how she wasn't acting quite like herself.

"So, let me get this straight, she just went all fuck wild and crazy when you mentioned that dude we ran into earlier?" He stopped, pacing giving Soul a confused look. He nodded his head, giving out a small sigh before leaning back farther into the chair."Yeah, I think there's more going on than we think, and I bet it all has to do with that Hiro guy." Soul snickered, rolling his eyes."Did she mention anything about Tsubaki?" Blackstar asked, hoping he would hear something about his goddess.

"No, sorry, she didn't mention her at all, odd." He thought for a moment."Well how do you supposed we go about this?" He retorted, taking a seat on the bed beside him."I think we should pay this Hiro guy another visit and get the truth on what is really going on." He told him."Sound's good to me! Iv'e been in the mood to kick ass anyways." He shrugged, jumping up from the bed.

"Blackstar, we barley know this dude, if Maka is telling the truth, and she is dating this guy, we cant just fucking beat him to a pulp without knowing more." He sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose." Well then how do you want to do it?" He snickered, crossing his arms."We'll go back there tomorrow and talk to him about Maka, I still have a feeling something about this dude isn't right, but were just going to have to find out. Plus where there is a Maka there's bound to be a Tsubaki." He smirked." Hell yeah." He grinned, giving Soul a fist bump.

Hang in there Girls.

* * *

Go ahead, yell at me...it's short. I will make the next chapter longer promise! I'll also update other stories to make up for this chapter!

What do you think kittens? Review and let me know!

till next time kittens

-Soulkitten


	9. Right Back At The Same Door

Chi! I wanted to take the time to thank some of my reviewers! If your name is not listed below I will make sure I add you! Here's just a couple of things I wanted to say to you.

Anna114- Thanks you so much for reviewing! Your are such a great person!

xxrxuxsxtyx- Your incredible! You review on all of my stories! I can't thanks you enough! I also enjoy pm with you as well!

Comet1998- Thank you for being such a great reviewer you make me so happy!

Cloudweaver- I'm honored that you used some of my made up characters in your story! Thanks for that so much!

Hatter Quicktype- Your truly are an amazing reviewer! You always have such positive things to say about my stories!

Izzysakura-Thank you so very much! Your comments make me so happy! You a good person!

Karlos1234ify- I love that you think of my stories as great, I think your great as well!

Leprechaungreen- You make me laugh with your reviews! I thank you for that!

Cherryberry- Thank you so much for your support my awesome reviewer you!

Mr. F- I have to thank you for all your advice! I shall do what I can to make this a good Fan Fiction.

snowtamashi Ai- When you review my work it makes me want to explode!( Not really) Thank you so much!

I wanted to take the time to thank these few reviewers! I hope to hear from you, whether you pm me to just chat or reviewing my story's! Thank you so much kittens!

-Soulkitten

* * *

Unchangable

* * *

Maka and Tsubaki, both stayed in the room after a very intense session of sex. They both laid there soaked in there own fluid. Maka looked over at Tsubaki who tried her best to catch her breath. Maka gave out a small groan as she sat up in search for her clothes. She really didn't want to go another round, she already felt guilty enough for moaning of the pleasure she was getting.

She sighed, as she grabbed her clothes off the floor and started putting on her underwear. She soon put on her bra and shirt and lastly, she came across her pants. She picked them up, before flipping them around looking for something. Tsubaki sat up and gave Maka a weird look, as she started to get out of the bed and get dressed.

"Maka; What are you searching for?" She asked, as she began to put her bra on. Maka soon brought out the necklace that Soul had gave her. She smiled as she held it close to her chest."Soul..." She whispered, clenching onto the necklace. Tsubaki eyed her a bit, before noticing the piano necklace she was holding."That's really beautiful Maka, where'd you get that from? She asked, admiring the jewelry.

"I got it from...Soul." She muttered, tears falling from her eyes."Your telling me that you saw Soul to?"She asked quietly so that Hiro and David wouldn't hear them. Maka turned before giving her a confused look."What do you mean if I saw him too? Did you?" She asked. Tsubaki nodded her head.

"Well, I didn't see him, but I did hear him and Blackstar outside of the apartment yesterday, I tried to scream, but David held my mouth closed so I couldn't say anything." She frowned, sitting down on the edge of the bed."I was wrong Tsubaki..." She trailed sitting next to her."Maka, you didn't know...I have to admit, I was loosing hope as well." She told her.

"I know, but if it wasn't for me, we wouldn't be in this mess. I pushed Soul away Tsubaki. I told him we couldn't be together anymore." She cried softly into her knees."Maka, you did what you had to do, you and I both already knew what was at stake here." She said, giving out a small sigh. Maka slowly nodded her head as she continued to eye the necklace.

"But still, you didn't see the look in his eyes Tsubaki, I know what I said before...but the truth is, I still love him. I hurt him bad." She admitted."I understand Maka, I still love Blackstar as well, I completely broke down when I heard his voice yesterday." She explained to her."Tsubaki, Hiro and David are not right, we have to find a way to get out of here." She said, wiping her tears away.

"Good idea, but how do you suppose we do that? We can't just walk out the door." She said."I know, but there has to be another way, the things they are doing to us is wrong, and I don't know how much more I will be able to take." She stated."As much as I hate to admit it...I think the best thing to do is wait and see what happens. If I know Soul, I think he can tell whether your lying or not." She told her, Maka cocked a brow.

"What are you talking about?" She asked, not sure what she meant."In other words, he felt something wasn't right and he probably went to tell Blackstar. I have high hopes that they will come back for us." She explained."I hope you right Tsubkai...I really do." She muttered, holding on the the necklace like her life depended on it.

* * *

Soul and Blackstar were on their way back towards Maka and Tsubaki's apartment. Soul gave out a loud huff, his hands in his pockets as he continued to walk with Blackstar by his side. There was a lot of things on his mind, whether Maka and Tsubaki were safe, if that Hiro guy put his hands on her in anyway, if so, he guarantees an ass whooping right on the spot.

Blackstar looked over towards his albino friend, before giving him a light shove. Soul glanced at him from the corner of his eye. Blackstar only gave him a smirk, but Soul only shook his head in return.

"You alright man, your really quiet." Blackstar mentioned as they continued down the road."I'm alright I guess, just got a lot on my mind at the moment that's all." He sighed." I know how you feel, worried aren't you?" He smirked, Soul rolled his eyes in return."Of course I'm worried, why wouldn't I be?" He snickered, shaking his head.

"Don't know, but all I do know is that I'm ready to kick some ass!" He shouted, Soul jumped a little at his sudden outburst, only to shut him up by covering his mouth with his own hand."Would you keep your fucking mouth shut!" He hissed quietly." Sorry..." He muttered, under his own hand. Soul released his hand, before returning his own back into his pocket.

"Besides, like I mentioned before, there's no way I hell were going to beat the shit out of them without knowing more." He sighed."Aw, come on Soul, where's the fun in that?" He wined."Blackstar, this isn't a joking matter, Maka and Tsubaki could be in danger for all we know." He snapped, trying to get him back on track.

"Alright, Alright, we'll do it your way." He mumbled, as they entered the building."Hold on just a second Blackstar." Soul said, as he made his way over towards the check in counter. The man was reading a newspaper like usual, Soul only rolled his eyes, giving out a light cough to catch the mans attention."Is there something I can do for you?" He asked, in a boring toned voice.

"Actually yes, I have a question for you." He told him."What is it?" He asked, placing the newspaper back over his face."You gotta be kidding me!" Blackstar yelled, as Soul and the man turned their attention towards him. Blackstar gave out a loud groan as he marched up towards the guy and ripped the newspaper out of his hand before ripping in to shreds.

"Don't be such a rude ass!" He snarled, throwing the paper on the ground."As I was saying...I was wondering if you had a guy named Hiro staying in apartment 218?" Soul asked. The guy only shook his head in response."No, as I told you before, only Tsubaki and Maka live in that apartment." He told him. Soul gave him a genuine smile, nodding his head.

"That's all I wanted to know, thank you for you time." He smirked, dragging Blackstar towards the elevator." Hey what's the big idea!" He yelled, as Soul continued to drag him inside the elevator, before pressing the up button. He only sighed, letting him go as the doors started to close."Chill out would you...were going up to see the girls now." He smiled. Blackstar gave his friend a confused look."What's got you so happy all of a sudden?" He asked. Soul only shrugged, crossing his hands over his chest as they made their way down the hall."You might actually get the chance to kick some ass with all of your godlessness." He joked, as they stood in front of the apartment door we know as 218.

* * *

Thanks for supporting me guys!

I'm sorry if some of the events in the story are a little disturbing, I apologize in advance for my upcoming stories! How did I do? any questions? Bored? Want to chat?

-till next time kittens!

-Soulkitten


	10. Forgiveness

Unchangeable

* * *

Soul knocked on the door, waiting for someone to answer. They waited a couple of minutes, it was silent before he decided to knock again, before the door was flung open. He thought it would of been that Hiro guy who answered, but he was wrong it was a different guy. It kind of surprised him a bit on how this dude sort of reminded him of Maka.

Not the way he looked completely, just the jade colored eyes. He stared at him a moment, giving out a small sigh, he could tell Blackstar was about to start protesting about where the other guy went, but he kept his mouth shut.

"Who are you?" David asked, eyeing Soul and then wondering his attention over towards Blackstar who shot him a glare. He could already tell that he wasn't a fan favorite."I think that's a question we should be asking you." He retorted, David opened the door more slightly, before giving them both a glare.

"My name is David, now like I asked before, who are you?" He snickered, leaning up against the doorway."I'm Soul, and this is my buddy Blackstar, we just stopped by to talk to Hiro for a minute if you don't mind?" He asked, coolly giving him a smirk. He only looked at Soul and Blackstar one last time, before fully disappearing behind the door.

David made his way into the back room, where Tsubaki and Maka were both sitting quietly in a corner where Hiro was watching after them, making sure neither of them would make a sound. Maka on the other hand was on the verge of crying as Hiro played with her necklace between his two fingers. Taunting her.

"Hiro, there's two guys out there that wants to speak with you, they said their names were Soul and Blackstar?" Hiro explained to him, Maka and Tsubaki gasp at the sounds of their names and Hiro only gave them a questioning look, before a smirk appeared right on his face."I see...so you do know these two?" He smirked, getting up from his seat, stuffing the necklace in his jacket.

"David keep and eye on these two and make sure they don't try anything or else the outcome of their friends won't be so promising." He instructed, as he made his way towards the door. Blackstar and Soul waited, until the door reopened revealing the person they came here to see in the first place. Hiro in all his fucked up glory.

"It's you two again, what do you want this time?" He asked, wishing they would just go away and never come back."Well, we just wanted to stop by to talk to a couple of friends of ours, I'm sure you know who I''m referring to?" Soul asked, eyeing him a bit. Hiro tensed up a bit." Actually I don't know the friends your talking about." He snickered, playing it off.

"No, I'm actually pretty sure you do know the people I'm talking about, maybe if I tell you their names?" He said, narrowing his eyes at Hiro who rolled his in return."Tsubaki Nakatsukasa and my personal favorite...Maka Albarn. Ring any bells?" Soul asked, keeping his gaze locked on Hiro who was narrowing his eyes in return.

"Sorry, but I don't know who they are." He growled lightly, telling them to leave."Your lying." A low voice growled back, Hiro adverted his attention towards Blackstar, who had his hands crossed over his chest, never leaving his gaze."How do you know whether I'm lying or not?" He snickered.

"I know Tsubaki's in there along with Maka, you guys must be stupider than you look." He snickered back, rolling his eyes."What are you talking about." Hiro demanded."The last time Soul and I came here, I heard Tsubaki loud and clear when she whispered my name. When Soul left you thought I was gone to, which gave Maka and Tsubaki both the opportunity to speak again, and I was there to hear when she said my name, so in other words...your nothing more but a lying bastard." He growled.

"How did you know that?" Soul asked a little surprised, considering he never brought it up."Easy, while captain douche over there was two busy lecturing Maka, Tsubaki already knew I was outside the door. She called my name when he wasn't paying attention. he snorted.

"What do you mean he was lecturing Maka?" He said turning his gaze on Hiro who only smirked, before shutting the two out. Blackstar and Soul both cursed under their breath as they continued to bang on the door. Hiro stormed inside the room, making everyone jump before adverting his attention right towards Maka. She felt shivers up and down her spine as he gazed at her with a pissed look.

"David grab Tsubaki...I got her." He said narrowing his eyes."Damn it!" Soul moaned."You know what..I'm tired of this shit." Blackstar screamed, backing up from the door. Soul realized what he was doing and moved out of the way."I'm done playing nice...it's time to kick their asses!" He yelled, kicking down the door.

"Maka where are you?" Soul asked to the empty room. Blackstar cursed under his breath, but whimpering from the next room over caught their attention. Blackstar immediately broke down the locked door. Both eyes were wide at the sight. Hiro was holding Maka, with a gun to the head, same with David to Tsubaki. Soul and Blackstar stayed out, knowing if they were to make any wrong movements their life would be on the line.

"You know what I like more about the things I do to you Maka?" He asked, looking at the now pale girl who didn't dare say a word. Soul watched as Hiro took the gun and placed it against her cheek making her cringe."When you yell out my name." He smirked, making the gun click. Soul looked towards Maka who was lifeless in Hiro's arms, she didn't speak, move, he almost thought she was dead.

"I knew there was something about you I didn't like." Soul growled under his breath, but didn't dare to move a muscle."And you were right, yes, I am the one Maka might of told you about. I'm the one who lectured her, hurt her, had sex with her." He grinned."Let them go before I kick both of your weak asses!" Blackstar snapped, not moving an inch."I wouldn't do that if I were you...you see, you move, we shoot." He smirked.

"Blackstar, chill out we'll figure out something." Soul said in a low tone, not taking his gaze off of Maka or Hiro. Just then they heard a noise which caused Hiro and David to react. They quickly clicked off their guns safety. Soul and Blackstar started to stop them but they already fell to the ground, releasing the girls. Soul raised a brow, as he rushed by Maka's side to help her off the ground, Blackstar did the same with Tsubaki.

"Maka are you alright?" He asked, helping her so she could stand."A couple of bruises and such, but other than that I'm alright." She told him rubbing her wrist that was sore."Tsubaki are you alright?" Blackstar asked."I'm fine Blackstar..." She trailed, rubbing her neck. He looked at her tensely before narrowing his eyes."Are you sure your alright?" He asked again, Tsubaki nodded, but started to tear up. Blackstar held her close as she cried into his chest.

"Soul..." Maka whispered."Yes Maka, something wrong?" He asked. She shook her head, and immediately wrapped her arms around him clinging on to him for dear life."Iv'e missed you. Thank you Soul." She whispered into his chest. He smiled, returning the hug."I'm just glad your alright." He told her."I wonder who got to them before I could kick their asses though." Blackstar muttered, looking at the two unconscious bodies.

"That would be my doing's thank you very much." A familiar sounding voice rang out. Everyone turned around, only to notice someone they haven't seen in a long time. Kidd.

"Kidd? What are you doing here?" Soul asked, Maka still leaning into his chest."I was actually looking for those two over there." He pointed towards Hiro and David's bodies."You know those two morons?" Soul asked a little surprised."They have been in prison for eight years for rape and abuse. This is the second time they got out." He explained, observing the bodies."So you shot and killed them both?" Blackstar questioned.

"I didn't kill them, I just simply put them to sleep for a while. There going back to prison for a long time." He said, moving the needles he had shot into them."Are you two alright?' He asked the girls who nodded their heads."Were fine now, thanks for coming Kidd." Maka said, cracking a small smile."That's good, but I think its best that you two get to hospital, those wounds needs to be treated." Kidd instructed. Soul nodded his head.

"We'll get on it Kidd." He told him, Kidd nodded his head."Excellent, now if you would excuse me I need to make a phone call." He said, with that he left the room."Come on guys, lets go get your cuts and stuff treated." Soul sighed. Maka broke away from him before walking over towards Hiro and reached into his jacket for something."Maka, what are you doing?" Blackstar asked, grabbing Tsubaki's hand and making his way out of the door. She soon brought out the necklace her took from her earlier.

"I almost forgot this...I don't know what I would do if I left this behind." She muttered, gazing up at Soul who gave her a smirk."So I'm guessing that means you forgive me right?" He asked her, Maka smiled a bit, but nodded her head. He did come after her after all. It's time to put the past between them."I do, I forgive you Soul...because I love you." She smiled. Soul gave her a smirk, pulling her inward for an embrace."I love you to Maka, I always have. Don't you forget that." He smiled, giving her a quick kiss on the lips."I won't Soul..." She trailed as they all made their way out the door.

They all walked towards the elevator only to run back into Kidd who gave them a small smile."I just called more of my father's guys, their coming after those two in a minute to put them back where they belong." He stated. "Thanks, Kidd we owe you one, we were in a fucked up situation back there." Soul pointed back towards the apartment."Anytime, I'm sure we'll run into each other again. I'll see you guys around." He smirked walking back towards the apartment as they entered the elevator.

"Tsubaki, I got you something." Blackstar started."Y-you d-did?" She said a little surprised, as they all walked out of the elevator. Blackstar stooped, before pulling out a letter from his back pocket and giving it to her. Tsubaki was hesitant at first but accepted it with a smile. She soon opened the letter and started reading. Maka and Soul watched as her frown turned into a smile of joy.

"I love it Blackstar! Thank you so much!" She beamed, kissing him all over the face. Blackstar gave out a smirk, turning towards Soul who only rolled his eyes, before taking Maka by the hand and leading her out the door."Soul, I have a question for you.." Maka started, which made Soul stop and turn to face her."What is it Maka?" He asked, cocking a brow."Does this mean were back together now?" She muttered, a little embarrassed."If that's what you want Maka, its up to you to decide that. I screwed up big time, and there's not a moment that goes by that I wish that night never happened, whatever you choose if fine with me." He told her, giving her a smirk."I want to be with you Soul, more than anything." She muttered.

"Then come back with me..." He muttered into her ear."What do you mean come with you?" She asked." Come back to Death City with me, you and Tsubaki can move in with Blackstar and I, we can start over." He insisted."I don't know Soul..." She sighed."Maka, I would rather you come back and live with me, than you staying here and me worried about you." He told her.

"Before we get any farther, we need to talk about what really happened five months ago." She said narrowing her eyes."I was thinking the same thing, now lets go and get your wounds treated first, then we'll talk over coffee? Sound's fair?" He asked, Maka gave him a small smile, nodding her head."I guess so." She said, as they made their way towards the medical center.

* * *

There finally back together! How splendid. But what you don't know is this, that's not the last time you see those guys! Not only that but your forgetting there's another character in this story who's a jealous bug!

Read and review

-till next time kittens

-Soulkitten


	11. Going Home To A Normal Life

Unchangeable

* * *

After getting her and Tsubaki's wounds treated, Tsubaki and Blackstar decided they were going to catch up a bit and leave Maka and Soul to have their alone time together. Maka and Soul continue to walk down the sidewalk towards the cafe that Soul promised to take her to it was nice to have him around again, she had to admit.

She glanced over towards Soul from the corner of her eye. He was walking beside her, hands behind his head, eyes close deep in thought from what Maka could see. She cracked a small smile, looking down at the necklace Soul had bought for her. It's pretty weird to get back together with a love one you haven't seen in a while. Five months to be exact. But all in all Maka has a good feeling that this time would be different.

Her and Soul were going to fix things and make them right again. Things were going to be back like things were before this whole mess started in the first place. She let out a deep sigh, causing Soul to open one eye to see what was wrong.

"Maka, is something the matter you seem, I don't know, kind of down."He asked her, retracting his hands from behind his head and placed them gently in his pocket. Maka smiled at him, shaking her head."Don't worry Soul, there's nothing wrong with me. Not anymore at least, I guess I'm just happy things are going to go back the way they were." She admitted, taking in a deep breath.

"Yeah, I have to agree with you on that one, its not the same without you around." He smirked, making her blush very lightly."What? living with Blackstar was really that bad?" She asked, giving him a smirk. He only rolled his eyes in return."Bad, fuck, bad isn't even the word to describe that moron, more like a pain in the ass." He scoffed. Maka giggled a little, before feeling pain shoot through her body as she gave out a yelp.

"Maka are you alright?" He asked, stopping her from walking to observe her body, as she held her stomach and gave him a smile."Don't you worry about me Soul, I-I'm fine, just i-in a l-little pain t-that's all." She stuttered."Where does it hurt?" He asked her, wrapping his arm around her lower half to support her."All over, I guess I took more than I could handle huh?" She smiled, Soul only shook his head in disagreement.

"Maka..." He trailed, helping her walk as they continued down the street."It's alright Soul, none of it wasn't your fault. I'm in this state because of the stupid mistake I made." She sighed, as they made there way over towards a near by bench. She smiled, as they took a seat. Soul continued to watch her, worried filled eyes."Maka, I still don't understand why you think any of this is your fault." He sighed, Maka turned her head towards him.

"Soul...I can explain to you a million reason's on how this is my fault." She snickered, rolling her eyes."I've got time." He retorted. Maka cocked a brow."What happened to talking over coffee?" She said."Do you really think its a good idea for you to walk in the state your in now?" He smirked, gesturing towards the sidewalk. Maka let out a sigh, so much for coffee."I guess you right.." She trailed off.

"So lets talk..." He trailed, turning his body towards her, Maka let out a big sigh."Where do you want to start?" She asked, eyeing him. He shrugged and thought about it a moment."You could start by telling me how this is your fault." He told her. Maka nodded her head meekly, she can't help to feel a little embarrassed."Well, when I left you five months ago, I couldn't stop thinking about you." She started."Well that's irrelevant." He smirked, Maka only gave him a playful push before she continued.

"And well, I wanted to forget." She sighed, retracting her gaze from him and adverted her eyes towards the ground."You wanted to forget?" He questioned, trying to find her eyes. She nodded her head in response."I wanted to forget you, and everything that happened that night...I wanted to move on and find something else to fill in the hole you left." She sighed, thinking everything she was saying was cheesy, but very true.

"I'm guessing Hiro and David are the ones you thought might fill in your gap?" He asked, lifting a brow, Maka nodded her head in response."It's not like I wanted to date them, no that's not it at all...I just didn't want to feel alone Soul, I thought you wouldn't come for me, I thought you had forgotten all about me...so I gave up." She whispered, tears trickling down her cheek.

"Maka, I'm so sorry." He sighed, pulling her into his chest as he stroke her sandy blonde hair."You don't have to be sorry Soul, if I had known from the start Hiro and David were like this, I wouldn't of agreed to hang out with them." She sighed, pulling out of the embrace. Soul grabbed her shoulders and looked into her emerald eyes before putting on a smirk. Maka only continued to cry.

"Hey, look at me..." He told her, she sighed but obliged to his request."We all make fucked up mistakes right? So there's no reason you couldn't start over Maka, same goes for me." He smirked. Maka wiped away her tears and smiled."Yeah I guess your right Soul." She smiled, nodding her head."Besides, your not the only one who made a mistake remember?" He grinned, Maka laughed a little."Right, so tell me...what really happened that night we were at the club?" She asked, Soul rolled his eyes, retracting his hands from her shoulders and placing them behind his head leaning back into the bench deep in thought.

"Well, that night when we left you two to go dancing, we got tired and decided to sit down. While we were taking a break two girls came over and asked if they could sit with us, we told them we didn't mind, but instead of them grabbing their own chair to sit on...they sat on our laps. He told her, looking at Maka who was only looking at him."And?" She asked urging him to go on."And the next thing I knew she was kissing me and the other girl was kissing Blackstar." He sighed.

"But the thing is...I could of told her I was with you, that I wasn't interested, but I didn't..." He trailed, his eyes casting downwards shamefully."Hey Soul..." She said. He looked up to see a smirk on her face, which made him cock a brow in return."We all make fucked up mistakes right? So it's nothing that you can't fix." She smiled. Soul smirked back at her, before leaning in and capturing his lips in hers. Soul deepened the kiss a bit making Maka moan a bit. He smirked, pulling away."Thanks Maka..." He grinned, she nodded her head, before resting into his chest.

"Hey Soul?" Maka asked, he looked down at her."What's wrong Maka?" He asked, stroking her hair some more. Maka smiled before looking up at him. He smiled back down at her."I really want some coffee." She told him, he looked at her blankly a moment before giving out a chuckle."Fine you win Maka, we'll go get coffee." He smirked, kissing her forehead. He really did miss her.

* * *

Blackstar thought of something for him and Tsubaki to do to catch up with each other, he did want to take her out to dinner, but she only told him there was no need for him to do such a thing. He then offered to take her to the movies, but she still didn't think it was necessary. Out of idea's, Tsubaki thought it would just be nice for them to chat a bit.

Blackstar gave out a sigh, but obliged to her request. He took her back towards the hotel him and Soul were currently staying at and they sat down and started to chat.

"Tsubaki? I still don't understand why you won't let me take you out!" He wined, Tsubaki only gave him a smile as she walked into the room with two warm cups of tea, curtsy of the hotel."Because Blackstar, its been a long day, besides I think I like it better when we just sit down and relax a bit." She smiled, giving him his cup of tea."I know, but I wanted to make it up to you! considering I already fucked up the first present." He muttered. Tsubaki raised a brow a little confused.

"What first present? I thought the letter was my present?" she asked, very confused. He smirked, but shook his head in return."That's was supposed to be the second part of your present, the first part of your present was a box of chocolates!" He yelled, waving his arms frantically above him head. Tsubaki laughed."You didn't have to get me chocolates Blackstar, the letter you wrote me was sweet enough." She told him.

"I know, but my goddess deserves more than just some love letter!" He sighed, face palming himself. Tsubaki blushed lightly at the name he called her, sipping a little of her tea."Really Blackstar its alright but..." She trailed. He quirked a brow."But what Tsubaki is something the matter?" he asked her a little concern. She shook her head.

"There is something that I actually want from you." She told him."Really? You name it, and I promised I can make it happen!" He insisted, eyeing her up and down. She gave out a sigh."It's not much but...just promise me. You'll stay by my side Blackstar...please." She whispered, tears forming in her eyes. Blackstar eyes widened at her question, he nodded his head, pulling her in for a hug.

"Is that really all you want Tsubaki?" He muttered, into her hair as she continued to cry. She nodded her head in response from the words she was lacking because of the crying."Then so be it." He said, and with that he gave her a passionate kiss on the lips. She smiled as they broke away."So Blackstar.." She said, wiping away her tears."What's been new since, Maka and I's disappearance?" She asked, giggling a bit. Blackstar's eyes widened a bit, a small grin appearing on his face."Where do I start!" He bellowed.

* * *

Soul and Maka made their way up towards the hotel room that Soul and Blackstar were staying in. After their little talk they thought giving them another chance might actually work out. She can't help smiling knowing she's going back to live with Soul. But also a little shocked when he mentioned he and Blackstar lived in a mansion.

She thought about it a moment, then it hit her. He was wealthy, that much she knew, how could she have forgotten? She and Soul continued down the hall hand in hand as he used the card key to get into their room. Once they arrived, they found Tsubaki on the floor laughing, and Blackstar talking up a storm. Maka and Soul stood there a moment observing the two until Blackstar noticed they were present.

"Hey Guys, how was you time alone?" He asked, jumping down from the bed, while Tsubaki picked herself up off the floor."It was alright, but what we would like to know is what happened here?" He asked, eyeing the two who only shrugged."We were catching up." Blackstar told him in a simple way."Right catching up, anyways, Maka and I just stopped by to see if you were ready to get a move on?" He asked.

"Move on to where?" Tsubaki asked a little confused."Did Blackstar not mention to you that were all going to live together?"Maka asked, a little surprised he didn't say anything considering he had a big mouth."He might of, but it must of slipped my mind." She laughed, nervously."It's alright Tsubaki, anyways I suppose it would be a good idea, to rent a moving van to get our stuff out of the current apartment?" She sighed, knowing how much work that's going to take.

"Don't worry about that Maka, I can get a couple of my guys from home to move all of your stuff in." Soul told her."Are you sure Soul? because I could just rent a truck, its really no big deal."She said, turning towards him. He only shrugged."Don't worry about it, I can handle this myself." He smirked, she gave him a smile and nodded her head.

"Well, now that that's settled, I say we should get a move on! I miss sitting in front of a screen all day." Blackstar yawned a bit, as they gathered up their things and headed out the door."It's nice to see he hasn't changed at all." She smirked, whispering in Soul's ear he gave her a grin."Then lucky for you, you haven't missed out on anything." He snickered, closing the door behind him.

Next Stop...home.

* * *

Here you go my little kitten fans! Enjoy!


	12. Home Sweet Bullshit

Unchangeable

* * *

It felt really relief to finally be back home, well sort of, they had to make a pit stop because Blackstar insisted he had to take a leak right at that moment, considering they were five minutes away from the house. Soul, Maka and Tsubaki awaited in the car until Blackstar returned, but curiosity took over Maka's mind and she wanted to know more about the house, other than it was huge.

"Hey Soul, besides the house being so big and all, what's it like..you know on the inside?" She asked him. Soul leaned back into the seat and thought about the features of his and Blackstar's home."Well, most of the floors in the house are made of black and white tiles, other than that most of the rooms have at least one queen sized bed in it along with a closet, dresser, and all that other stuff." He sighed.

"It sounds like a cool place to live, how did you get it?" She asked, looking at him."Well, I finally let my mom have her way, she didn't like where I used to live before so she bought me a mansion." He shrugged."Wow..it sounds very exciting." Tsubaki chimed."I guess so, if you would like to put it that way Tsubaki, I don't really care about the looks of the house, as long as I have a place to stay."He shrugged, she nodded her head understanding.

"I can't wait to actually see the house in person." Maka smiled, settling back down in her seat. Soul opened one eye and smirked." Good because were only five minutes away from the house now." He implied, Maka and Tsubaki both looked at him with confused faces."Then why in the hell did we have to make a pit stop?" Maka asked, a little annoyed."Let's just say that lately Blackstar has been having this problem stopping at places at the wrong time." He shrugged.

"I think we've noticed...that stupid arrogant jerk." She muttered crossing her arms. Soul couldn't help to chuckle at the comment. Moment's passed and Blackstar came back into the car with bags full of stuff. Tsubkai, Maka and Soul all gave him blank looks."What?" He asked, shutting the door behind him."What the fuck is all of that Blackstar?" Soul asked, pointing towards the bags.

"Oh, this stuff? Just some extra things for the house." He smirked. Soul rolled his eyes."That's what took you so long?" Maka asked, really irritated now. He looked in the backseat only to give her a smirk."If you have to know, much of this stuff is very important!" He snickered, holding the bags closer towards himself. Soul narrowed his eyes.

"If its so important, you won't mind showing us any of the things you bought. Now would you?" He asked, glaring at him. Blackstar shook his head in response."No, thanks maybe a little later." He shrugged, soul rolled his eyes before sending a look towards Maka who only smirked."Blackstar, I think there's a person outside your window claiming he is a better god than you." Maka huffed, pointing out the window.

"What the fuck!"He screeched, looking out of the window for this so called wanna be god Maka told him about. Soul took the chance and snatched the bags from his friends grip, only for him to turn around."Thank you love." He said, sending a smirk towards Maka who smiled in return. Blackstar crossed his arms over his chest muttering stuff under his breath.

"What the hell dude, what will we need with all of this shit?" He asked, showing him a box of DVD collections a whole mess of candy and other random stuff that was useless in Soul's opinion."I never said, that it would be useful for you guys."He grumbled, narrowing his eyes."Whatever man, you don't have to buy things everywhere we land!"He snapped, tossing him the items."Well how am I supposed to know that!" He yelled back, as Soul started up the engine. Maka and Tsubaki only gave out small sighs.

"Were not made of money Blackstar." Tsubaki explained to him, he only gave her a grin in return."We may not be, but Soul here is."He smirked, receiving a snort from Soul."Doesn't mean I have to pay for everything you lay your fingers on!" He snickered."How much did you spend for all of that stuff anyways?" Maka asked a little curious of the price.

"I don't know I think the guy said somewhere around two hundred something?" He shrugged."What!" Soul yelled, obviously pissed off."Seriously, come on Soul, you get all fuck wild and crazy about this price and not about the price of the damn necklace you got Maka?"He snickered, Soul twitched."That's different you moron, unlike how much you spend, the gift I got for Maka is actually useful!" He implied, parking in the driveway."Whatever this stuff is useful for me, besides a god gets anything he wants!" He smirked, as they all got out of the car.

"How about a swift ass kick..." Maka mutter making Tsubkai laugh."Wow, this place is amazing."Tsubaki trailed, looking at the grand mansion before her. Maka nodded her head in agreement."It is really nice, and huge...if the outside is this big, I can't imagine what the inside might look like." She questioned herself. Blackstar gave her a grin."You'll like it, trust me!" He grinned."Don't think you stalling is getting you out of the mess you have with Soul, Blackstar." Maka pointed towards a still pissed Soul. He turned away grumbling as Tsubaki gave him a pat on the shoulder.

"You guys ready to go inside? Or are we just going to stand here with our mouths gaped?" Soul asked, receiving a Yahoo from Blackstar a nodding head from Tsubaki and a eye roll from Maka. They all made their way inside the mansion and Maka couldn't believe her eyes at all. She was right, the place was bigger than the outside."Wow." Was all she could say.

It was an amazing sight indeed, black and white colored tiles, beautiful decors around the house, the walls was a beautiful maroon toned color. It was gorgeous. They continued to make their way inside until a maid walked up towards them as she bowed. Maka looked at her as she began to talk to Soul, something about that maid seemed very familiar.

"Welcome back home, Master Soul." She bowed, Soul only shook his head."Thanks Emma, but remember what I said, you don't need to bow in front of me, you don't work for my mother and father anymore." He smirked. She nodded her head, turning towards Tsubaki and Maka. Then adverted her attention back towards Soul.

"Shall I get a guest room prepared for these two?" She asked, gesturing towards Maka and Tsubaki. Soul looked towards Maka before shaking his head."That won't be necessary, Maka will be sleeping with me, same with Tsubaki and Blackstar." He explained to her, she gave him a smile, looking back over towards Maka and Tsubaki."Very well, I'm sure that you all has had a very hard day, may I get these two situated anyways?" She asked, Soul gave her a shrug."Do what you want." He told her.

"If you two would please?" She asked, gesturing down the main hallway. Maka raised a brow she wasn't sure what they needed to be situated for, but she only complied as she followed the maid down the hall, Tsubaki by her side.

"If we know Emma, she might give those two the pampering of their lifetime." Blackstar snickered, munching on a chocolate bar."Well, either way they deserve it, they have been through as much as we have so I don't blame them." He shrugged, watching them disappear behind the grand doors."Come on Soul, while their doing girl stuff lets hang out or something!" He suggested, Soul only rolled his eyes, turning to face Blackstar who's mouth was full of chocolate."After we discuss this..." He narrowed his eyes pointing towards his face."Fuck!" He screamed.

* * *

Maka couldn't of felt better, she was way more relaxed than before she even stepped foot in this place. Emma was doing an amazing job of giving her a massage, at first she wasn't so sure, because of the awkwardness, but now she's happy she said yes. She had did a wonderful job might she add, her shoulders, abdomen, and back were defiantly relaxed. Maka let out a sigh of happiness as she continued to massage her shoulders and neck.

"So, its Emma right?" Maka muttered, receiving a noise from Emma confirming that was her name."I can't help to think that I know you from somewhere, by any chance have we met before?" Maka asked, turning her head slightly. Emma nodded her head softly."Yes, I have met you once before, the time when Master Soul had brought you to his parents house for the first time, I met you when he introduced you to me."She explained. Maka nodded her head before turning her head all the way around.

"That explains a lot then, you did seem oddly familiar when I first saw you." She smiled, Emma just nodded her head as she continued to massage Maka's lower half of her body. For a second Maka swore that she started massaging her body a little harder than before, but she just shook it off and tried her best to relax.

* * *

Maka and Tsubaki both made their way up the grand staircase in search for their rooms. Tsubaki turned towards her friend who was silent, as her head was cast downward avoiding eye contact. Tsubaki gently placed a hand on Maka's shoulder making her jump a little. She turned her head upwards and she could see the worried look in Tsubaki's eyes, but in return she only gave her a small smile. Tsubaki gave out a small sigh.

"Maka, are you alright, you've been very quiet for a long time." She told her. Maka only nodded her head."I'm fine Tsubaki, don't worry its nothing to worry about." She sighed, Tsubaki grabbed Maka by the shoulder and held her in place as their gazes met."Maka, I'm your best friend and I think by now you should know that I can tell when your lying to me or not." She told her in a somewhat stern voice.

"Alright, I guess...I just have this weird thought that Emma doesn't like me." She shrugged, Tsubaki cocked a brow."Why would she not like you? I mean as far as I know you have done nothing but show her kindness." She smiled."I don't know Tsubaki I asked her about where we met each other b and when she brought up Soul and his parents...and meeting me, she just tensed up." Maka explained to her.

"I see, I guess you won't know for sure until much later." She smiled. Maka gave her a small smile."I guess your right about that Tsubaki, sorry I didn't mean to ruin your night by bringing up my problems." She told her." It's alright Maka, no harm done, your my friend after all right?" She said, giving her shoulder a small squeeze."Right." She simply replied."Now come on lets go find our rooms." She suggested, Maka nodded her head in agreement as they continued their way down the hall.

"You guys lost or something?" A deep voice called out. Maka and Tsubaki both averted their attention to the back of them and there stood Soul. Hands jammed safety inside his pockets, and that same old smirk on his face."Not really we were just in search for our rooms."Tsubaki smiled, Soul rolled his eyes giving out a small chuckle."So in other words your lost?"He smirked.

"Yeah I guess that is the right way to put it."She smiled lightly."I can help with that, Tsubaki if your looking for Blackstar's room keep going down the hall and to your right. As for you Maka..." He trailed adverting his attention towards Maka."What?" She asked."Your coming with me, my room is a little bit more down the hall to the left." He explained, she nodded her head."Thanks Soul, I'll catch you guys tomorrow alright?" She smiled, Soul and Maka waved her a goodbye.

"You ready?" He asked her."Yeah, I'm tired anyways..."She trailed. Soul cocked a brow."Is something wrong Maka? He asked her a little concerned. Maka shook her head."No Soul, everything is fine." She shrugged."If you say so, but if there's something you want to talk about, you can talk to me you know that right?" He told her. She nodded her head in agreement."I know that Soul, now can we get to bed?" She asked, yawning a bit."I was thinking the same thing, come on lets go." He smirked, grabbing her hand and leading her down the hall.

"I can't stand that bitch..." A voice growled from behind the corner.

* * *

Here you go my little kittens! :3

How did I do? Request? I'm working on a few now, anymore? Let me know!

-Till next time kittens

-Soulkitten


	13. Something Mixed With Nothing But Hate

Unchangeable

* * *

Maka's morning's were always normal when she wasn't with Soul anymore. She would wake up in the morning, have a nice cup of steaming hot coffee on a nice warm summer morning. Before taking a book out and sitting on the porch to read. But she had no idea her life would be different. Especially her mornings.

Emma had requested that she should always have someone to attend to her side at all times. Maka didn't think it was necessary for her to do such things. But she insisted that Maka go through with the pampering and such. Instead of arguing she let her have her way. She was now in bed, she doesn't know where Soul is and she now had breakfast in front of her.

She had to admit it was nice of Emma to send her up a nice breakfast, considering she thought she didn't like her at all, but maybe she was wrong. There was a sudden knock on the and Maka looked towards the door, as Tsubaki silently made her way in giving her a small smile.

"Hello Maka, how is your morning going, I see you got a nice breakfast as well?" She asked, noticing the breakfast tray in front of her. Maka nodded her head, as she poked her untouched eggs."Yeah I did, Emma sent it up for me, did you get a breakfast tray as well?" She asked Tsubaki who made her way towards the bed before sitting down at the edge of her bed.

"I did, but Emma didn't make it for me, Blackstar insisted he needed to make me my breakfast."She explained to her."Speaking of Blackstar...do you know where Soul is? I woke up and he wasn't here." Maka sighed, taking a small nibble of her eggs. Tsubaki nodded her head."Yes I do, him and Blackstar both said they were going to play a one on one game in basketball and that they would be back later."She told her.

"It seems they never changed their ways completely huh?"She smirked. Tsubaki let out a small giggle picking her self up off the bed heading back towards the door."It seems like it, but I'm happy they didn't change themselves completely, I wouldn't know what to think if Blackstar wasn't himself anymore." She smiled, her face flushed red. Maka placed her fork down giving her friend a look."Tell me Tsubaki, what happened with you two last night?" She asked with a smirk. Tsubaki jumped a little at her sudden actions.

"I don't know what you talking about Maka, all I said was I didn't want him to change the way he is."She smiled nervously. Maka only continued to stare at her, giving her a skeptical look."Are you sure, because I think there's another reason why would wouldn't want him to change his _ways_?" She asked her."Well...Maka...I-I..."She trailed, lost for words not sure what else to say as she played with her fingers. Maka's eyes went wide as she frantically moved the tray aside and jumped out of bed.

"Don't tell me...you let him in that easily?"She said, stopping in front of her as she crossed arms."Come on Maka! I haven't had sex for five months now! Plus, he was amazing!"She snapped, totally out of character. Maka was a little struck by her sudden out outburst."Tsubaki..." She trailed off a bit still a little shocked.

"I'm sorry its just that, he was so romantic and kind, make-up sex was, another part of my gift he told me." She smiled."I see, I always knew somewhere deep inside you were going to be a goner anyways." She shrugged, Tsubaki rolled her eyes in return."Oh come on Maka, your telling me that last night you and Soul didn't have sex with each other?" She said rolling her eyes.

"Nope we didn't, in fact I made him sleep on the floor, I know I forgave him, but its going to be a while before I let him have sex with me again." She snickered, placing her hands on her hips."I don't think you'll last long, but I have to say, I'm very curious on how the results come to." She smiled. Maka gave her a smirk."Don't worry about that, I'm a tough one to crack." She said, pointing to herself."We will have to see about that, won't we?" She questioned, Maka only rolled her eyes in return.

Suddenly Maka found her self grabbing her stomach and groaning. Tsubaki quickly attended to her friends side, looking over her with caution to see what had happened. Maka only continued to wince of the pain she felt in her stomach.

"Maka are you alright? What happened?" She asked, holding Maka up by the arms." I don't know..." She trailed, clenching onto her stomach harder."Do you think its the wounds you took from Hiro?" She asked her, Maka only shook her head."It can't be that Tsubaki, they healed up yesterday, I think it might have something to do with that food Emma sent up to me." She said, taking a glance at the tray. Moments passed and there was another knock on the door. Tsubaki carefully opened it up to see Emma standing there with a smile on her face. She looked at Maka and suddenly her face turned into a worried look.

"Oh my, Maka are you alright?" She asked, attending to her side. Maka nodded her head weakly and cracked a small smile."I'm alright, no need to worry about me Emma, but I think the food you sent up to me must be bad." She said, covering her mouth of the feeling of her having to puke."I'm terribly sorry about that Miss Maka, I will fix the situation this instance!" She told her, running to grab the food tray. Tsubaki only watched her silently.

"Maka, I think it would be a good idea if you laid back down for a bit."Tsubaki insisted leading her towards the bed. She nodded her head without saying a word before collapsing, but Tsubaki caught her just in time."Maka!" She yelled, only to find the young blonde unconscious."Is there anything I can do to help?"Emma asked. Tsubaki looked up at her and nodded her head."Yes, mind telling me what was in that food you gave her?" She asked, laying Maka gently on the bed before turning to meet her gaze.

"I don't know, I'm not the cook here, I just deliver the food." She said, giving her a bow."I understand that,could you please let your chef know that the stuff she whipped up for Maka has made her sick." She asked her. She nodded her head, turning in the other direction a small smirk on her face."You can count on me to do just that Miss Tsubaki."And with that she left the room. Tsubaki gave out a huge sigh as she looked back at her she hoped was sleeping friend.

Emma made her way down the stairs with the tray, before hearing loud voices in the other room. In came Blackstar and her dear beloved Soul drenched in sweat from a very intense game of basketball. She gave a small smile as Soul approached her, his red crimson eyes drooped in exhaustion but still the same adorable smirk he usually has on his face.

"Hey Emma, have you seen Maka around I forgot to let her know that I was heading out this morning?" He asked her, she gave him a small smile before nodding her head."Yes, I just came from her room, she seems to be terribly ill." She told him, his eyes went wide."What! Is she alright?" He asked her."Yes, Master Soul she is fine, her friend is watching over at this very moment." She explained to him, he thanked her before racing upstairs. She gave out a snicker before turning the other way.

"Where are you headed off to Emma?" Blackstar asked, spinning the ball on the tip of his fingers. She stopped, turned around and gave him a small smile." I was just on my way to get something else, that might make Miss. Maka get a little better." She smiled, he gave her a nod, following after Soul up the stairs. She watched him leave before storming off to the kitchen.

Every maid in the kitchen jumped as the door to the kitchen just immediately slammed open. She walked up to her friend who gave her a confused look wondering what was going on. Emma gave out a deep sigh, as she slammed the tray on the counter.

"What happened?" Her friend ruby asked, she was a fair looking girl. Nice colored brown eyes, good looking body and long red hair, that was now currently up into a ponytail."What happened is that damn bitch of a Tsubaki told me to tell the chef to make something that is not harmful to her little friend!" She snapped, rummaging around the kitchen."This is about Maka isn't it?" She smirked rolling her eyes, as she continued to clean the dishes.

"Of course it is, you know just as much as the next maid I can't stand that little twit!" She snickered, pulling out pots and pans."Listen, I understand the way your feeling now, but don't you think, I don't know maybe you should give up on Soul already?"She shrugged, not turning around. Emma twitched a bit giving her friend a look from thew corner of her eye."how could you say such a thing?" She muttered. Ruby sighed as she turned around and met her friends flaming gaze.

"Emma, just look at yourself your getting all worked up over one guy, who is taken may I remind you?" She told her. Emma calmed down a bit after giving a snicker."Do you really think I give a shit? I love Soul way before that bitch showed up into the picture, after I heard they weren't back together anymore I thought I might have a chance, but then all of a sudden he decided he wanted her back?" She says in disbelief as she dumps the soup into the pot.

"That's what love does to you, take my advice Em, and listen to me when I tell you this...he loves her and she loves him. Why can't you just let them be happy?" She asked."Because Ruby, once she came into his life, Soul was missing from mine for a very long time, I can;t have my love be taken away from me again. I will do whatever it takes." She growled, putting the finishing touches on the meal, grabbing a hold of the tray. Ruby gave out a sigh, knowing she wasn't going to listen to her anyways.

* * *

"Maka, are you sure your alright? Is there anything I can do for you?" Soul asked, holding onto her hand. Maka gave him a small smile in return."I'm alright Soul really, I'm guessing its just a stomach bug or something." She told him. He nodded his head, giving out a sigh as he released her hand."Damn I hate to break it to you Maka, but you look awful." Blackstar snickered."Blackstar please have some manners!" Tsubaki scolded.

"It's alright Tsubaki, he's right about that." She said. She did look awful, she was pale as a wall and her green eyes that would usual sparkle a beautiful dark moss green. Was now full of nothing but a bland dull green colored that looked a little faded."Sorry, I was just stating out the facts!" He protested. Soul smacked him behind the head."You dumb-ass!" Soul snarled, giving him a growl."I said I was sorry!" he snickered, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Is everyone doing alright?" They all turned towards the source of the voice. Emma was in the door way with a tray of hot steaming what looked like chicken noodle soup."Hey Emma, were all fine."Soul sighed."Yeah, Maka here is just a little sick."Blackstar smirked, pointing his thumb towards Maka."I am very aware of that Master Blackstar I've come with soup to help her get a little better."She smiled."Thanks Emma." He said as she gave him a small nod, placing the soup carefully in front of Maka.

"Did you give my message to the chef?"Tsubaki asked her, Emma looked up towards Tsubaki and gave her a smile."I did, this should make her feel a lot better I promise." She said, giving a small smile."I hope your right." She sighed, looking back towards Maka who was now falling back to sleep while Soul tried his best to keep her awake to give her food." Have a good evening..." She said leaving the room.

"Maka, you have to stay awake and eat something." He sighed, but it was to late she was already fast asleep."I wonder what was in that breakfast the chef made Maka, that's got her so fucked up?" Blackstar asked, Soul only shrugged."Do you have any idea Tsubaki, maybe if she was allergic to anything?"Soul asked. She shook her head."I'm sorry, but I'm not sure." But the thing was she was sure and she thinks it has something to do with one fucked up maid.

Emma.

* * *

It's now war.

How did I do? review and let me know, I'm on a goal for 100 reviews!

Till next time kittens

-Soulkitten


	14. Mistake Number Two

Unchangeable

* * *

New day, new start and feeling better. After her sudden sickness in her stomach happened yesterday, she finally got better. Thanks to a certain someone. Soul must of felt guilty about what happened five months ago, knowing he refused to leave her side yesterday he stayed by her helping her, feeding her watching over her.

She was lucky to have someone like him. She really did love that man, and she hopes as they continued to be by each others side forever. Right now she was now cuddling against her love as they watched a nice movie in the afternoon. Tsubaki and Blackstar went out on their own little date.

Right now Soul wasn't even paying attention to the movie they were watching. He was staring off into complete space. Maka cocked a brow as she gave him a gentle nudge, breaking him out of his fantasy, he gave her a small smirk before nudging her back softly.

"Soul, you seem to be off into space, is there something on your mind?" she asked, sitting upright, Soul shook his head."Everything is alright, I guess I'm just lost in thought." He shrugged, turning off the TV."Do you want to talk about it?" She asked, a hint of concern in her voice. Soul gave her a reassuring smile.

"Maka, I'm fine, I guess I'm just not in the mood to watch a movie anymore." He shrugged. Maka placed her index finger on her chin as she thought a moment."Well, what else do you want to do? Tsubaki and Blackstar won't be back for a while." She sighed, not having any idea's at the moment. Soul turned towards her with a grin.

Maka knew that look, his eyes that were bored just a moment ago was now filled with nothing but want and lust. Maka shook her head, crossing her hands over her chest giving him a snicker. He continued to smirk but that smirk turned into a grin. Maka watched him from the corner of her eyes and immediately shook her head.

"I know what your thinking Soul, the answer is no." She told him flat out. He gave a shrug."It's not like I'm going to listen anyways right? Plus I know you feel the same way, am I right Maka?" He asked, closing in on her, her back was now against the arm of the couch."N-no." She snickered rolling her eyes."Are you sure?" He cooed, rubbing his erection on her front."Ah! Y-yes I'm positive!" She yelled squirming under him.

"Come on Maka, you want this just as bad as I do." He smirked, Maka stuck her tongue out at him. Finally getting out of him reach as she landed butt first onto the floor."Are you alright?" He chuckled. Maka picked herself up, brushing herself off giving him a scoff."Yes, I am alright." She sighed."So what's your answer?" He asked, giving her a cocky grin.

"Well, you can't have something that's not there right?" She asked him, Soul rolled his eyes."What the hell is that supposed to mean?" He asked very confused. Just before he could catch it Maka was sprinting down the hall."Maka! Where are you going?" He called from a distance as she continued to run.

"You want me? Come and get me!" She snickered disappearing behind the door. He laughed to himself giving out a smirk as he got off the couch and started to slowly walk in the direction she ran." I always knew you were a handful Maka. You were also the one for games as well." He mutter to himself.

Maka continued to make her way down the hall as she turned a corner, avoiding a maid that was carrying a food tray."Sorry about that, I'll be careful next time." She called as she continued to run."Its quite fine Miss Albarn!" The maid smiled. Soul was just turning the corner until he ran into the maid Maka just passed.

"Good afternoon Mr. Soul." She smiled. Soul gave her a smirk, placing his hands in his pockets."Hey Olivia, how is it going?" He asked, she nodded her head."It going very well, thank you, and if your looking for Miss Maka, she just turned that corner." She told him pointing in the other direction. He gave her a nod as he continued his hunt."Thanks, I owe you one." He smirked, strolling down the hall.

A dead end was all Maka could think, she quickly turned around hearing noises coming from around the corner. The last time she tried to get out of having sex with Soul, he always end up catching her at the end. He was just that good, she quickly looked around for another option, until she spotted a door to her right. Taking chances she opened it up and ran inside as the foot steps got even closer.

Once she quietly shut the door she scanned the area a bit. It was another bedroom, looking over towards her left she found another door. Surely Soul would check this room, so she decided to see where the other door would lead to. She carefully opened the door and realized something right off the spot. She just ran a complete circle. She was now back in the living room.

She gave out a sigh as she started to catch her breath from all the running she just did. Suddenly a pair of hands wrapped around her waist and she was flung over a shoulder. She looked from the corner of eye and saw a smirk. Soul had found her, that's just great.

"You understand that every time we play this game I always end up finding you in the end right?" He asked her, only to receive a scoff from Maka."Please don't remind me." She sighed, as she was thrown on the couch."Since I win. I think I should get a reward don't you think?" He asked straddling her."You realize your the only one that feels the need we should have sex?' she asked, making him feel like the odd one out.

Without warning Soul pinned her hands down as he quickly stuck it hands down her pants and felt the wetness of her womanhood. A small blush appeared on her face."I'm the only one that wants to have sex huh?" He asked her. She rolled her eyes."That just now happened!" She protested as he retracted his hand from her pants much to her disappointment."Now that were both on the same page...lets get started." Before Maka could protest his lips crashed onto hers.

She immediately gave in and let him have his way. He was right. She did want it, just as much as he did. Soul continued making the kiss deeper letting his tongue inside her mouth as his hands frantically felt all over her body. She moaned into the kiss as he thrust his tongue in and out of her cavern stealing much of her taste.

"Master Soul, Iv'e come with popcorn." She stopped, mid way. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Her one true love straddling that damn slut. He didn't even notice her presents yet so she took it upon her self to trip, spilling all the snacks and drink on the two. Once Soul turned around he noticed Emma on the ground crying her eyes out as well as apologizing.

Maka cringed at the mess, her hair was drenched in red juice is what she thought it was a least maybe some type of colored koolaid. Bits and pieces of popcorn in her hair along with chocolate sauce all over her body. "Maka are you alright?" He asked. She nodded her head as she wiped off the chocolate that was all over her face."Yeah I'm alright, just really messy that's all." She sighed, getting up off the couch.

"Master Soul, Miss Maka, I am very sorry." She told them." It's alright Emma it was a accident." He sighed, flicking pieces of popcorn off his shoulder, helping her up off the floor."I just thought maybe you two would of enjoyed some snacks, I didn't mean to interrupt anything." She sighed."Don't worry about it, I'll get Olivia to clean the rest up, Maka your going to need to get cleaned up as well." He told her, she nodded her head in response as she made her way up the stairs.

"I will go get Olivia and help her with the mess I caused, I am truly sorry Master Soul." She told him, walking away. Soul watched her as she disappeared behind the door. He gave out a small sigh, the place was truly a mess all covered with juice, popcorn and chocolate. He didn't like chocolate.

So why did she bring it in?

* * *

I gave you a hint, on how Soul's starting to figure out she's nothing but a witch!

-How did I do? Should I continue? :3

-Till next time kittens

-Soulkitten


	15. Time To Ask Why

Unchangeable

* * *

"I swear she's out to get me!" Maka groaned, letting herself drop freely onto the bed.

After that little accident, with Emma spilling all the snacks on her and Soul, Maka couldn't help to think she was out to get her. She didn't understand why? She also couldn't help to feel a bit disappointed, her first time having real sex in months and that happens. She always thought that her and Emma got along when they first met, so what could be the problem? As far as Maka was concerned, she didn't even remember doing anything to harm her in anyway. Externally at least.

Tsubaki gave out a sigh, as she nodded her head in understanding. Tsubaki on the other hand had always felt that their was something about Emma she didn't like after the food incident, so she understands perfectly where Maka's getting at with this. Overall you couldn't trust someone like her.

"Maka, I have something to tell you, its been on my mind for quite sometime . . " she trailed off, causing the young blonde to send her a look from the corner of her eye as she cocked a brow in confusion."Sure, what's up Tsubaki did something happen?" she asked, holding herself up using her elbows for support.

"It's about Emma, Maka, I think she's doing all this stuff on purpose." she explained, Maka nodded her head slowly."I kind of figured that by the look she gave me earlier." she sighed rolling her eyes."Do you think maybe we should confront her about it? Maybe ask her what grudge she might have against you?" Tsubaki asked. Maka gave her a small shrug.

"I don't know what good that would do though, I still don't understand what I did wrong. I don't think I could talk to Soul about it either without knowing more, she's known him longer than I have." she implied, rubbing her forehead out of frustration."I understand that Maka, but that doesn't give her the rights to do things like this without a real reason." Tsubaki argued.

"Your right, but I'm still not going to tell Soul until I find out more that's going on it wouldn't be fair to confront her about it, that would just be accusing her. Who knows maybe it could of been a real accident." she shrugged, picking herself up off the bed and making her way towards the door. Tsubaki gazed at her in confusion."Where are you going Maka?" she asked her sandy blonde friend, who was now opening the door. She turned around giving her a smile.

"Nowhere important really, I was thinking it would be a good idea to scope out the house some more. You can come if you would like, its up to you." she shrugged disappearing behind the door. She nodded her head, as she went to catch up to Maka who was probably already downstairs already knowing how fast she could move.

* * *

Blackstar was laughing his ass off at what he was hearing, as for Soul he was annoyed as hell that he was laughing. He didn't understand what was so funny about getting popcorn and other food sorts dumped all over you. He thought it was nasty, considering he didn't like chocolate at all, and it was a real pain in the ass to scrub all that shit out.

Soul gave out a sigh, as Blackstar rolled all over the floor in laughter having the greatest time in his life from what Soul could see. He began to walk away until Blackstar stopped him, by grabbing his shoulder with hand. Soul turned around not really wanting to deal with his shit. There was a smirk still on his face as he held back another laugh.

"Are you done being an ass yet?" Soul asked him, raising a brow as he shoved his hands in his pockets. Blackstar nodded his head."Sorry, man, but that shit is really fucked up and funny." he snorted."It's not really that funny Blackstar, but I can agree that its pretty fucked up." he sighed, Blackstar raised a brow.

"What do you mean its fucked up, what else happened?" he asked him, Soul only shrugged in return."Nothing else happened, its just weird, Emma knows I don't like chocolate, so I don't understand why she brought it out." he told him, Blackstar only gave him a snort knowing the answer was simple."Maybe Maka asked for it or something?" He implied, Soul only shook his head at the thought."She couldn't have, because we haven't seen Emma for the most part of today, and besides she was with me the whole time in the living room." he explained.

"Wow, that is weird, maybe you should interrogate her or something?" he suggested, Soul only gave out a small shrug."I don't know why I should, it was an accident, if I know Emma, she wouldn't do something like that on purpose." he told him, Blackstar only rolled his eyes."You don't know that Soul, a god like me can tell when a person isn't who they say they are." he smirked, pointing towards himself.

"You don't know anything about Emma, Blackstar you've only known her for five damn months!" he scolded."So, doesn't mean I can't get t know her, then bust her in the act!" he threatened, Soul only gave out a loud huff giving up. There was no use arguing with this moron knowing him he only hears what he wants to hear anyway."I'm not going to argue with you about this shit, I'll leave it as it was just an accident, nothing more and nothing less!" he seethed, stomping out of the room. Blackstar only raised a brow.

* * *

Maka and Tsubaki were now outside, venturing out and around the garden. How can one person own so many flowers, was all she thought as she took a glance at several different types of flowers that covered the field. She took a quick glance to the side and notice Tsubaki must of thought the same with that big smile on her face. Maka cracked another smile and she continued to look over the vivid garden.

"Have you ever seen so many flowers in your life?" Tsubaki questioned, Maka shook her head still gazing upon the field." No, this would actually be the first time, I have to say this is truly amazing." she smiled, Tsubaki nodded her head in agreement."Not as truly and as amazing as your god!" a familiar voice called out, which made Maka and Tsubaki both flinch.

They both turned towards Blackstar and all his godless glory is what he would call it."Blackstar, what are you doing out here? Where is Soul?" Tsubaki questioned her boyfriend as he gave out a yawn and stretch."He's somewhere in the house throwing a bitch fit I think." he said, pointing back towards the house."He's upset, do you know why?" Maka asked, very concerned about her boyfriend well-being."He got all tensed up and shit, when I called him out on Emma." he snickered.

"What did you say exactly about her that's got him so pissed?" Maka asked, placing her hands on her hips. Blackstar thought about it moment before it came back withing a blink of an eye."I told him, she might not be what she seems, he told me I wouldn't know, because I've only known her for five months." Maka nodded her head."Sounds like he's really upset," Tsubaki sighed."But, you know something that I've noticed about that Emma chick?" he questioned them, as they shook their head simultaneously. Blackstar waved them closer.

"I've seen the way she looks at Soul, so my guess its some kind of love war." he whispered, Maka's eyes grew wide."What!" she yelled, only to have Blackstar cover her mouth."Shh, I think she might be in love with Soul to, that might be why she threw that stuff on you guys while you two were all hots for each other." he smirked, pulling away from her ear only to leave a flustered Maka.

"I don't understand, that's why she hates me? Because I'm with Soul."Maka sighed in disbelief. Blackstar nodded his head."I knew there was something strange about her, but I couldn't put my finger on it, so that would explain the whole thing with the food poisoning and such." Tsubaki implied, shaking her head. Blackstar perked up at this.

"She caused that shit, wow talk about an angry bitch." he snickered, receiving a slap on the arm by Tsubaki."What do you guys think I should do, should I, apologize to her?" Maka asked, helplessly in need for help. Blackstar shook his head." I say you call her out on it, tell her Soul is off limits." he told her, Maka only shook her head in disagreement.

"Blackstar I can't do that, her and Soul has been friends for a while, what if she goes all nut wild and crazy or something? I don't want to get into a fight with her!" Maka explained, receiving a smirk from Blackstar."Are you scared to fight her or something?" he asked, raising a brow." No, but what if she tries to pull something?" she defended, Tsubaki nodded her head.

"Maka's right Blackstar, if Emma was to fight Maka, how would she be able to fight back. I don't know Emma that well, but I have a feeling that she might pull something if those two were to fight each other." Tsubaki told him."Why don't we just go and talk to her?" Maka suggested, Blackstar rolled his eyes."If you really want to do it the hard way." he shrugged."So you call beating the hell out of someone the easy way?" she snickered, he gave her a small shrug."It saves less time in my option." he smirked, Tsubaki sighed as they made their way back into the house. They look around for a moment and spotted Emma talking to another maid.

"Hey Emma!" Blackstar called, which made her give her last words to the maid before making her way towards the three."Yes, master Blackstar is there something you needed?" she asked, smiling politely."No, not me Emma, Maka here would though." he said pointing to Maka who stepped up."Wait before we get to far into this, do you know if Soul is here?" Blackstar questioned, receiving a confused look from her, but she shook her head."No, Master soul has informed me he was going out for a walk, and won't be back till later." she told him.

He gave her a smirk."Thanks." he said stepping out of the way so that Maka and her was face to face."Miss Maka, is their something wrong?" she asked, a hint of concern in her voice. Maka kept her hands placed in front of her, she wasn't sure how to start this."No, Emma, there is nothing wrong with me at all." she said, picking her head up to meet Emma's confused gaze."Well is there something I can do for you?" she asked, giving her a small smile Maka could tell was fake as she shook her head. With one final sigh.

"Emma, I think we need to have a talk." Maka stated, receiving a glare from Emma. This wasn't going to end well.

* * *

**A/N:**Thanks for reading guys! This is the last chapter!...just kidding it's not even close!

-till next time kittens

-Soulkitten


	16. Fucked Up Results

Unchangeble

* * *

It almost seems as if they were staring at each other for hours, neither of them taking their eyes off one another. Maka knew she knew what she might wanted to talk to her about, because once she mentioned that they needed to talk her eyes went from happy to straight out pissed.

As for Tsubaki and Blackstar they just stood there, not trying to interfere in the situation at any cost. This was between them two Tsubaki thought to herself. Blackstar was thinking maybe a fight would break out and make things more interesting, but waiting and see what happens will be the smartest thing to do.

"What is it you would like to talk to me about Miss, Maka? If it's about the accident earlier I still am very sorry about that." she said, quickly changing her look in to a smile. Maka shook her head, knowing what she was trying to do."It's not about what happened this morning Emma." she sighed. Emma quirked a brow." Then what is the meaning of all of this?" she asked gesturing towards the three.

"It's about Soul." Maka stated as simple as that."What about him?" she asked, still not understanding, Blackstar on the other hand was getting annoyed as hell. He let out a groan." Emma the jig is up alright! What we want to know is why your trying to sabotage Maka!" he snapped, really pissed now of her drying their patients.

"We just want to know Emma, why you are doing things to hurt Maka. . ." Tsubaki trailed her eyes casting downwards."I don't understand, I would do nothing to hurt Miss, Maka." she defended, narrowing her eyes a bit. Blackstar only snorted at her response."That's nothing but a lie, I see the way you look at Soul, Emma, your not fooling anyone anymore. So drop the shit and tell us the truth." he said, glaring at her.

A small smirk appeared on her face."You want the truth, fine, I don't like you Maka...in fact I can't stand you!" she seethed, through her clenched teeth as her fist were now balled up."I don't understand Emma, what have I done to you that made you hate me so much!" she retorted. Emma snickered, rolling her eyes.

"As if you didn't already know, you stole my one true love away!" she screeched, making Blackstar and Tsubaki cover their ears."Listen, Emma, I didn't mean to take Soul away from you, or try to make you hate me." Maka explained and was stopped by a hand in the face."Don't you even give me that shit Maka Albarn, you knew I loved Soul, yet you had your fifthly little hands all over my love!" she was raged with anger now.

"Emma if you would just listen! I didn't know you had feeling for him, I love s- . . . " she was cut off. Blackstar and Tsubaki eyes grew wide. Maka's mouth gaped and there was silence as she withdrew her hand from Maka's cheek."Don't you even fucking think about finishing that sentence...I love Soul, and there's nothing more to it." she seethed.

"What the hell!" Blackstar screamed as Maka held her cheek from the slap she just received."Who do you think you are!"Tsubaki jumped in, giving Emma a glare. She only rolled her eyes in return shoving off their looks."You really think you have the nerve . . ." she seethed under her breath as Maka looked up at her."You are nothing to him, soon he will get tired of you, and that's when I'll make my move." she smirked.

"Emma, your damn well lucky I'm a guy, because if you were a dude, I'd fucking kick you ass right now, you have no right's to put you hands on her." he growled, only receiving a chuckle from her."Master Blackstar, you truly are an idiot, you can tell Soul what you wish, but I should let you know now. He's not going to believe anything you say, I came first before you all." she grinned.

"Why Emma!" Tsubaki asked, griping onto the still speechless Maka who couldn't speak. Emma smirked as she laid her eyes upon Maka." Why you ask? because I would kill to see this little bitch sink." she growled. Maka felt pained by the words she spoke, but what could she do, her and Blackstar knew just as good as the next person she could probably whip her ass right now, but what would Soul think if she did?

Would he believe her or would he believe Emma? It frightened her a little not knowing what was bound to happen. She felt a tear fall as Tsubaki clenched onto her shoulder tightly, Blackstar on the other hand looks like he's ready to kick her ass and sweep her right out the door right now. But she was right. What could they do about it?

If they were to touch her, she would make up something and they would be blamed. As much as she hated to not tell Soul about Emma and who she really is, she couldn't risk loosing Soul, not again. If she was to tell, would he turn and leave her for another? It pained her to think about it as tears leaked from her eyes. he did tell her he was to never to leave her again no matter what the situation was, but in this situation all could be changed, even words at this point.

"There's really now reason to cry." Emma stated rolling her eyes."Shut the hell up, you have no right's to talk about Maka in that way!" Tsubaki screamed."Oh, and what do you plan to do about it?" she asked, making Tsubaki hesitated a bit."You keep that up and you might end up like her, sad alone until she disappears into nothingness." she stated.

"Fuck you, don't you even dare bringing Tsubaki into this shit." Blackstar growled, his fist clenched and eyes narrowed."I'm sorry, but my body belongs to Soul. At least I can give him more that what she ever could, and as for your girlfriend Master Blackstar, you could do so much better than that." she smirked, turning her back on them, before stopping."At last, you feel what I once felt, I have felt that way for a long time. Does that answer your question Miss. Maka?" with that she walked away."Maka . . ."Blackstar trailed as he pulled the girl into a hug.

"What am I going to do, everything she said is practically true." she whispered, as Tsubaki and Blackstar both embraced her."We'll figure out something Maka, that bitch can't get away with this that easy." Blackstar snarled."Thanks, Blackstar you make it sound so easy, but we know its not." she sighed, wiping away her tears."I'm lost on what to do as well, how are we suppose to go about the situation if we can't say anything to Soul?" Tsubaki asked, hoping someone would have an answer to her question.

"I would love to know that as well Tsubaki." Maka sighed not having any clue at all."Hold on a second, I have an idea, what if we catch her in the act?" he asked, earning two confused looks."What do you mean catch her in the act?" Maka asked, not fully understanding, he rolled his eyes at her being clueless."What I mean is, as long as Soul doesn't know anything I bet she might continue to do things to piss you off Maka." he explained to her.

"You may be on to something Blackstar, get this Maka, if we were to catch her in the act of trying to ruin you, we could show Soul." Tsubaki cheered quietly so none but them could hear."Not only that, but you would have full on permission to kick her ass. Not to mention I will be joining in." he smirked, Maka rolled her eyes.

"I guess that could work, but until then I probably won't be socializing with Soul as much anymore." she sighed, running a hand through her hair. Tsubaki quirked a brow."What do you mean by that?" she asked."What I mean is that, i have to avoid him, talking getting close, cuddling all that other stuff, knowing Emma and us knowing how crazy she is, she might try to come at me with something far more dangerous." she told them, they both nodded their heads.

"But, don't you think Soul would get suspicious on why you would be acting funny and such?" Tsubaki asked, Maka nodded her head." He might, but that's where you guys come in, I might need you two to make up lies for me." she said, giving the two a glance." I can do that, I lie all the time." he smirked, pointing towards himself."I wouldn't put it past you Blackstar, as for you Tsubaki, think you could do it?' she asked, tsubaki nodded her head."I will try my best Maka." she smiled, Maka nodded her head.

Just then the door was sounded and in came Soul, hands jammed in his pockets. He looked up to see Maka, Blackstar and Tsubaki, Tsubaki gave him a small smile and wave and Blackstar gave him a smirk and grin. as for Maka, she walked away?

What the hell was going on?

* * *

Here we go!

-till next time kittens

-Soulkitten


	17. Not The Only Victims

Unchangeable

* * *

What the fuck is going on!? Soul screamed inside his head, Blackstar was acting weird as fuck. He wasn't all jumpy, loud and obnoxious like he always is. Tsubaki still remained the same, but avoided him most of the time. As for Maka, he didn't even want to go there. She wouldn't look at him, let alone go near him at all!.

What the hell was going on? Was is something he said, was Blackstar pissed about the argument about Emma. Maybe. But what about Maka? Why was she pissed with him, the last time he checked he didn't say anything to hurt her at all.

He didn't know what else to do, and to think this all started about a couple of hours ago, once he stepped foot inside the house. He would talk to her, but what good would that do? She was obviously upset with him about something.

He gave out a sigh, as he motioned himself towards the door. He was going out for a little while longer, and hopefully when he comes back thing won't seem as fucked up and confusing as they were when he first step foot into this nightmare.

The door closed, Maka and Tsubaki along with Blackstar all met out in the center of the living room. Blackstar scratched the back of his head. Maka gave out a small sigh and Tsubaki looked towards the door way.

They felt like complete _shit_.

"I feel really bad now." Tsubaki stated to say, Maka looked at her friend who's gaze was locked at the door."I mean, I think we made Soul really sad." She said, her eyes never leaving the door.

"Tsubaki, I know how you feel," She sighed rubbing the back of her head."It didn't feel so great ignoring him either." She finished, closing her eyes in deep thought about what happened.

"Soul is like a brother to me, what kind of god makes his minion feel like total shit." He growled under his breath, as the room went back into complete silence, suddenly breaking the silence the door sounded.

"I wonder who that could be...?" Tsubaki said, turning her attention towards Maka, who opened her eyes giving out a shrug. Blackstar cursed under his breath before walking over towards the door and flinging it opened revealing Kidd, and this time her had Liz and Patty along with him.

"Kidd. What are you doing here?" Blackstar asked very confused. He gave him a smirk as he walked inside the house."Come on in." He grumbled shutting the door behind him.

"Hey Kidd, Liz. Patty. What brings all of you here?" Tsubaki asked, Kidd gave Tsubaki and Maka a look before frowning."Oh no, is something wrong?" She asked, concern obviously showing in her voice.

"I'm afraid so, do you guys mind if we take a seat before I start to talk about the situation in hand?" He asked, Maka slowly nodded her head as they all took a seat in the living room. Everyone was silent, Maka never got the chance to actually talk to Liz and Patty, but now wouldn't be the right time considering they seemed to be lost in words as well.

"So Kidd, what's up? Why are you guys here?" Blackstar asked a little inpatient. Kidd only gave him a small nod as he looked up to Liz who nodded before speaking up for him. This can't be good.

"Maka, Tsubaki, Blackstar, the reason we came here today is we thought you should know about David and Hiro." She sighed, Liz could tell that the name even scared them by the look of their faces. Completely petrified.

"What about them, what happened Liz!" Maka asked, standing up from her seat fist clenched. She need to know what happened. Tsubaki gave Maka a soft squeeze on the shoulder making her calm a bit. She looked up at Liz telling her to continue.

"It seems that they have broken out of prison," She sighed."We found out they got a hold of some weapons as well." She continued, Kidd took this moment to speak knowing the three victims had no words in them at the moment.

"We are currently trying to track them down, we just wanted to let you guys know so you could be on the look out as well, there are no doubts that he's out to get you three including Soul. I just wanted to run this past you." He sighed. Maka shook her head.

"How . . how is this possible!" She yelled, tears streaming in her eyes as Tsubaki held her close."How could they have escaped?" She asked looking up at Kidd who only shrugged his shoulders.

"That I am not aware of how they did, but all I can do is try to track them down. I warn you to be careful, all of you, where is Soul?" Kidd asked, knowing this is information he might want to hear.

"He's not here, he went out just before you got here, he's a little pissed with us at the moment." Blackstar sighed, tussling his hair around a bit. Kidd raised a brow."It's kind of a long story." He told him, and with that Kidd sat back down.

I have time, so tell me what's going on with Soul?" He asked. Blackstar positioned himself on the couch and thought about it a moment. He didn't know where to start.

"Well just to make it short for you, Soul has a maid that is really fucked up in the head about him and can't stand Maka so she tries everything to make Maka pay for taking her man, also in order to show Soul she''s nothing but a lying son of a bitch...we need to get proof. He decided to go on a walk, in result of us not talking to him." He stated, catching his breath.

"So in shorted explanation, Soul's maid is jealous of Maka?" He said in a dull voice. Blackstar nodded his head. Maka on the other hand wasn't paying any attention. Liz noticed and walked over towards her and gave her a friendly pat on the back.

"Maka, I know this is hard, but don't worry we will catch them and make sure we put those guys back into jail where they belong." She encouraged. Maka shook her head, not really listening.

"Liz, you don't understand the thing those two are capable of doing." Maka sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose. It was Patty's turn to come over and speak up.

"Maka, me and sis knows because," Patty stated and a tear dropped from her eyes that were usually always cheerful."Me and Sis was their first victims." She told her, Maka's heart stopped. Kidd nodded his head, Tsubaki couldn't speak.

"You got to be fucking kidding me." Blackstar screamed.

* * *

**A/N:** Dear fellow kittens, I am here to inform you I am very happy that I finally made it to 100 reviews. I shall continue this story after I update my other ones so all the chapters match equally, so once I catch up with other stories this one will continue!

Thanks you kittens

Till next time (Which won't be long)

-Soulkitten.


	18. Let's Talk About It A Bit

Unchangeable

* * *

This was just to fucking messed up in so many different ways one could not describe. Blackstar still couldn't believe what he was hearing, not only did Tsubaki and Maka get assaulted by the two douche bags but now Liz and Patty were also the victims. Its almost sickening to believe how many girls those two fucked with over there life span.

Maka was shocked, she couldn't believe what she was hearing either. She completely forgot about how upset she was before because now she was angry with rage. What she wouldn't do to kick those jerks upside their heads for what they have done. Not only did they sexual assault her and Tsubaki, but Liz and Patty to? This was nothing but a whole lot of wrong.

"Liz, I'm so sorry I had no idea, and here I am thinking that me and Tsubaki were the only ones to fell this pain even though it was my fault for the things they had done to us." She sighed, massaging her forehead.

Liz gave her a smile before nudging her softly. Maka looked up before watching Liz give her a gentle smile."Don't worry about it Maka, after all its not like we took it the wrong way, your just finding this out now, and nothing is your fault." She said, giving her a pat on the back. Maka nodded her head slowly.

"You don't understand the story behind all of this Liz, so you wouldn't understand where I'm getting at." Maka sighed. Liz looked at her blankly, before putting on a frown."Even so, I still wouldn't blame you." She told her, Maka only nodded her head. She thought that everything Liz was saying to her was nonsense and still couldn't help to blame herself.

"So tell me what the fuck do we do now? We have two douches running free and also have an angry maid that wants to sabotage Maka's life just to get inside Soul's pants!" Blackstar yelled, wanting to have answers. Kidd only gave out a sigh, he didn't know much about the maid situation with Maka and Soul, but the whole thing with Hiro and David being loose. He had no idea.

"I'm not sure what to do about this love triangle going on, considering I don't really know much about it, that you guys are going to have to figure out for yourselves." He told them. Tsubaki let out a deep sigh." I wouldn't worry about that Kidd, we can handle that problem on on our, I think were all just a little more worried about Hiro and David being loose." Tsubaki assure him. He nodded his head as she placed his hands inside his jacket.

"Then what do we do about the two little fuckers?" Blackstar snarled, really impatient that his question wasn't fully answered the first time he asked."I will do everything in my power to find those two, knowing the trouble those two are capable of preforming." Liz nodded her head."Yeah, don't worry guys we'll handle it." She smiled.

"Maka, will you be alright?" Patty asked, Maka nodded her head slowly before looking up and giving her a reassuring smile."I wouldn't worry about me Patty I'm fine." She told her. Patty nodded her head as she returned to her sisters side."I think we should get going, we have lots to take care of today." Kidd announced.

"And please remember to stay on your guard you three, not to mention call if you spot the two anywhere." He said, as Liz opened the front door for him, they all nodded their heads in agreement, and with that he left.

"Maka are you sure your going to be alright?" Tsubaki asked her, concern written all over her face and in her voice. Maka then shook her head before taking in a deep breath."I don't even know anymore Tsubaki . . . " She trailed not sure what else to say. She was still speechless from everything they were told today.

"I say we all go hunting for the little fuckers! Then and only then give them what they deserve when we finally catch them!" Blackstar bellowed, Tsubaki only shook her head in disagreement."Blackstar, I don't think that's such a good idea, we all know what Hiro and David are capable of doing! We can't just take them on by ourselves, we should let Kidd and the police handle this." Tsubaki told him in a stern voice as she continued to comfort Maka.

Blackstar only snickered at her response as he sat on the couch with his arms crossed in his chest."Tsubaki . . " Maka trailed, which cause Tsubaki to turn her attention towards her friend."Yes Maka?" She questioned looking for her eyes that were hidden behind her bangs. Maka let out a deep breath before speaking.

"We don't tell Soul about anything that was just discussed here." She told her in a low toned voice. Her eyes went wide, she looked over towards Blackstar who only shrugged his shoulders in response."Maka what do you mean we don't tell Soul? If we don't warn him he might get into a mix with those two!" Blackstar protested."Blackstar is right Maka we have to tell him." She only shook her head.

"We deal with Emma first, then we worry about Hiro and David." She said, still in a low voice. Tsubaki was about to protest until Blackstar placed a hand on her shoulder and shook his head. She only gave out a small sigh, as she retracted her hand away from Maka's shoulder."I guess if that's what you really feel you think is right, then...alright." She sighed. Maka nodded her head as she got up from the couch.

"Where are you going Maka?" Tsubaki asked. She turned around only to give out a small smile."I'm going to rest on this problem a bit, don't wait up alright?" She said waving them a goodbye as she started for the stairs. Tsubaki and Blackstar looked at each other blankly before tuning their attention back towards Maka.

"Are you sure were doing the right thing Blackstar?" Tsubaki asked him, as he took her hand in his."Don't worry about it Tsubaki, if Maka thinks this is the best way to handle things, than we wait and see how it all plans out." He explained to her, giving her a reassuring smirk.

She nodded her head meekly before putting on a small smile."I guess your right." She said."Of course I'm right, I am a god after all there isn't a moment when I'm not right, anyways lets get going Soul might be on his way back, and I don't feel like feeling that awkward tension shit when he walks in the door like yesterday." He told her, pointing toward the front door.

"That would be quite awkward wouldn't it, but your right." She agreed as they started for the stairs hand in hand until they heard the front door creek open.

Fuck, spoke to soon he thought as his albino friend walked into the door his brows narrowed in frustration.

* * *

A/n: Hope you like it! How did I do? Review and let me know! Questions? Ask em!

-Till next time kittens!

-Soulkitten!


	19. Interrogation And Deals

Unchangeable

* * *

They should of moved a lot quicker, because now they were truly in for some shit. Blackstar and Tsubaki both watched as Soul paced back and forth, frustrated, curious and obviously pissed as his eyes narrowed in thought. Meanwhile Tsubaki and Blackstar were forced to sit on the couch.

The only reason they didn't move, was because Soul specifically told them to stay out because there was somethings that they needed to discuss. Blackstar on the other hand didn't like where this was going. As for Tsubaki, she knows she wasn't the type to tell lies when it came to people asking her questions. It was just wrong to lie in general in her opinion.

What really got them nervous was what they were going to talk about, was it maybe that they were going to discuss why they have been ignoring Soul all day yesterday and today? They know they could make some random shit up, but there would be a possibility that Soul wouldn't buy it.

He soon came to a stop, hand that was cupped underneath is chin was slowly retracted as it rested by his side. He adverted his attention to the pair as they gave him nervous looks, he cocked a brow before making his way towards them, hands in his jacket pockets. His gaze never leaving theirs. He was going to get some answers.

"Start talking. What the fuck is going on?" He asked them both, looking at Blackstar then at Tsubaki. They both looked at each other before putting on a small shrug."Dude, what the hell are you talking about? What makes you think something is wrong?" Blackstar said, playing it off quickly. Soul only rolled his eyes in annoyance.

He knew just as good as the next person that Blackstar wasn't good at playing shit off like nothing happened. So this was one advantage he was willing to take.

"You know what the fuck I'm talking about. Don't play dumb." Soul snickered, rolling his eyes as he continued to stare the two down. Tsubaki could feel herself sink into the chair. She wasn't sure how she was going to pull this off at all. She didn't like lying, but then she had to remember what Maka had told her, which was not to let Soul find out anything that happened.

Soul's gaze left Blackstar's and immediately met Tsubaki's. She could feel the jitters rushing through her body like lightning. She was nervous alright, not knowing what else to do, she put on a small smile.

"What's been going on with you lately Tsubaki?" He asked her, Tsubaki gave him a black stare before tilting her head slightly in confusion not understand fully what he meant."I don't think I understand what your asking." She told his as simple as that, he then let out a small sigh as he took one of his hands out of his pocket to rub the bridge of his nose.

"Not you to Tsubaki, what I would like to know is why you, Blackstar and Maka have been avoiding me lately?" He asked her again, but in a way that she understands where he was getting at. She nodded her head slowly as she turned towards Blackstar for advice. He only gave her a quick shrug.

She could hear Soul's foot tapping impatiently waiting for answer. She adverted her full attention back towards the albino, giving him a small smile as he raised a brow."Soul, we haven't been avoiding you, we thought maybe you would want some space that's all." She explained to him."Space." He said in disbelief, Tsubaki nodded her head.

"Why would I want space?" He challenged her to see what phony answer she might come up with this time."Well isn't it obvious, we like being around you a lot, and we thought we should take a break from you a bit." She said, a smile still plastered on her face as she took a quick glance at Blackstar who shook his head. She was a terrible liar.

"Ok, then tell me this, why is Maka acting so fucking strange all of a sudden?" He asked them. Blackstar gave him a snicker which made his attention go towards him."Dude, it might just be her time of the month, you know how it goes." Blackstar smirked, giving Tsubaki a cocky smile who only rolled her eyes.

"If that's the case then I'll just go talk to her." He snickered, turning his back from them."Wait Soul, you can't!" Tsubaki called out making him turn back around and give her a confused look."And why the hell not?" He asked, a little annoyed that they didn't seem to understand that he know they aren't telling the truth.

"She's upstairs resting." She told him, he looked a t Tsubaki blankly for a moment before looking back towards the stairs. He could always talk to her when she woke up. He gave out a small sigh as he turned his full attention towards his friends."I guess that would be a shitty thing to do, fine I'll wait until she wakes up." He said, giving out a shrug.

"That might be the best thing to do." She smiled, happy that he didn't go. He nodded his head as he plopped down on the couch next to Blackstar. Before turning the TV on and getting caught up into it. Blackstar and Tsubaki took that as a chance to leave, but stopped when Soul gave them questioning looks.

"Where are you two going?" He asked, flipping through random channels. Blackstar gave out a smirk."Were going out to do something fit for a god and goddess!" Blackstar yelled, quickly grabbing Tsubaki's hand and running out the door to god knows where. Sou shook his head as he turned back towards the TV in science as he waited for Maka to wake up.

* * *

Maka felt a little groggy, the sleep didn't do as much as she thought considering her mind was still flowing with questions and such from the conversation she had hours ago. She grimaced as she felt a headache coming on as she held her head in pain. She slowly focused on the ceiling as she rubbed her eyes.

She looked around, the room was completely empty until she heard the door open up. She adverted her hazy and fuzzy sight towards the door where Emma stood with a smirk on her face. Maka narrowed her eyes as she rubbed them once more before sitting up.

"What do you want Emma?" Maka snarled, not caring whether she was being mean or not. She watched as Emma was carrying a tray of food as she sat it down in front of her. She only gave out a shrug."Nothing really. Just bringing you your lunch." She smirked, sitting on the edge of the bed. Maka gazed at her before looking at the food in front of her, raising a brow.

It was a sandwich and Soup from all she could see. She adverted her attention back towards Emma pushing the food towards her. There was no way she was going to eat that."Why would I eat anything you make?" She snickered, rolling her eyes, Emma only smirked."Your a smart girl." She implied, sitting the food aside, giving Maka a small smile.

"Why are you really here?" Maka asked, knowing that there was something more to her being there. That's when she saw a grin appear on her face as she got up from the bed and started to pace across the room."I'm here to make a deal with you." She started, Maka immediately shook her head in disagreement."There is no way in hell, I'm making any deal with you, you have don't enough so far!" She yelled, holding a tough glare.

"I suppose your right about that, but if you listen to what I have in mind, I'll leave you alone." She smirked, glancing at Maka from the corner of her eye. She could see she was sort of getting to her, which is what she wanted."What is it?" She uttered, not bothering to make any eye contact.

"It's quite simple, you tell Soul you don't want to be with him anymore, and I won't bother you or your friends anymore." Her eyes widened, there was no way in hell she was going to make a deal like that. She loved Soul with all her heart and there was no way she was giving him up without a fight. Maka shook her head viciously.

"No, I love Soul and I'm not going to make a deal like that, just so you can have him to yourself!" She retorted, getting out of the bed. Emma only shook her head."That's not a wise choice Maka, see I have some friends of mine that would say different, I'm sure you've met them?" She asked, but Maka only quirked a brow in confusion.

"Maybe if I tell you their names?" She implied, raising a brow."What are you talking about!" She snapped, getting a little impatience as well as really annoyed now."Hiro and David, you remember those two right?" She smiled. Maka's throat clogged up, of the words she was lacking. She couldn't really process what Emma was saying at the moment.

That means that Emma, Hiro and David, was working together, everything started to make since at that moment, everything seems as if it was all planned out? Shit just got started, was all Maka could think as she dropped to her knees as she stared at the carpeted floor, her emerald eyes going pale from disbelief.

It was all a sham

* * *

**Here you go! I made it a little longer! Have any questions? Options? Review and tell me what you think!**

**Soulkitten: That went well!**

**Blackstar: Like hell Tsubaki and I got interrogated!**

**Soulkitten: Why are you so pissed about that?**

**Tsubaki: Don't worry about him Soulkitten, he just needs a nap.**

**Soukitten: Its alright, anyways my endings will be different now! And I want to that some of my favorite readers, you know who you are! Tsubaki if you would please?**

**Tsubaki: Till next time kittens! **


	20. It's Alright To Trust Her Just Not Her

Unchangeable

* * *

How is that even possible? How could she not have noticed this? Hiro, David and Emma all working together? Maka thought about it for a brief second, not sure how to process it all right. It was just to much to think about, let alone hear about. Emma stood there a grin spreading wide on her face.

Maka continued to look towards the ground as she felt around for a moment, as if she was searching for something. Then it hit her, were they responsible for everything that happens five months ago? It would make since right? She questioned herself.

"The truth bites doesn't it Maka." She snarled, Maka didn't say a word. She was practically in her own little paradise, but it was more like a nightmare. She couldn't hear, she couldn't talk and she couldn't breath. Inhale and exhale is all she has to do right? But for some reason she can't seem to process her breathing right.

She slowly let her breath find its way back as she picked herself up off the ground. Emma watched her every move as she leaned up against the doorway with her hands crossed inwards. Maka slowly met her gaze, showing no sign of expression what so ever. There was nothing to feel.

"What do you plan to do?" Maka said out of nowhere, as if she was interrogating her for a crime. Emma raised a brow as she unravels her arms and placed them gently by her side."Think about it for a moment and you tell me." She smirked, Maka kept looking into her dark blue eyes, but didn't answer. What did she mean think about it? As far as she was concerned she couldn't think at all.

"Got damn your such a stupid ass girl!" She bellowed, Maka didn't flinch or anything except continued to stare at her. Not saying anything, which ticked her off even more."You wanna know what's going to happen? You can your so called friends are going to get yourselves killed! Understand?" She snapped. Maka continued to watch her little tantrum.

She soon narrowed her eyes. Expressions filling her face once more."I won't let that happen." She uttered under her breath in a dangerously low tone. Emma only snickered and rolled her eyes."You forget, there's three of us and only one of you." She grins. Maka glares at her hardcore, she could feel Emma's glare burning a hole straight through her.

"Not true. Tsubaki and Blackstar are by my side!" She snapped back, not caring if she was loud or anything. She wanted people to hear, she wanted Soul to stumble across their little conversation and see who Emma truly is. It pained her so much that she couldn't talk to Soul knowing her, his and their friends life were in stake.

"You think that's enough, David and Hiro know where you two are. I could call them up and have them come get you. Unless..." She smirked, taking out a cell phone she had carried with her. Maka couldn't believe this, Emma was truly a psychopath. She's willing to hand over her and Tsubaki just so she could be with Soul? Then she truly had some issues. Not that she hasn't noticed them before.

"Your truly a bitch Emma." Maka spat, the words coming out of her mouth like venom. She deserved to hear the truth, Emma chuckled lightly as she placed the phone back into her aprons pocket."I try Maka, oh I do try so hard, but if you were only to give in." She said, Maka shook her head as her fist were now curled up."Never." She growled, being very stubborn as usual.

"Wrong answer, then I'll continue to make Tsubaki, Blackstar and your life a living hell. Say hello to David and Hiro for me I'm sure they'll be happy to have their play toys back." She grinned, taking the phone back out of her pocket. Maka eyes grew wide as she quickly lunched towards Emma trying to grab the phone away from her. Emma fought back Maka as much as she could, as she continued to try to punch in the numbers needed. There was no way in hell Maka was going to let her get away with calling Hiro and David.

If that was to happen then they would truly be in some deep shit. Just then there was a knock on the bedroom door, Maka and Emma both adverted their attention towards the door and there stood Soul wide eyed at sight. He gazed upon Maka and the Emma, suddenly Emma began to yelp. Maka looked down only to see tears streaming from her eyes as she held her down by her wrist, the phone in one hand.

"Miss Maka, I j-just don't understand!" She cried, Maka scrambled onto her feet and shot her a glare. She was fucked up, there was no doubt about it. Footsteps were heard and Tsubaki and Blackstar came running in, panic filled in their eyes."What happened?" Tsubaki asked, laying her gaze on Emma who was being helped up by Soul.

"M-Maka attacked me." She shuttered, quivering at the feeling. Maka's eyes grew wide at the lie that was now said. Anger filled through her rapidly and she was done holding things back."She's lying!" Maka snapped, looking at Soul who only gave her no expression at all."Maka's right, she would never do anything like that on purpose!" Tsubaki defended. Emma only shook her head, as she held onto Soul for support like her leg had been injured or something.

"I am not, Maka wasn't feeling so well so I brought her something to eat. She refused to eat, but when I insisted, she lunged at me!" She snapped back, Blackstar only gave her a cocky snicker."I don't believe you, I've known Maka for a while and she wouldn't do anything like that, maybe its the other way around!" He stated in a low tone voice.

"Plus, I wasn't even sick, you probably poisoned that food, like you did to me last time!" She yelled, making Emma flinch and cuddle more into Soul. He didn't really know what to do at the moment. He was shocked, Maka attacked Emma, but he knows she wouldn't do anything like that. Right? He sighed to himself as he continued to listen to the argument in hand.

"We don't give two shit's what you say, we still won't believe you!" Blackstar yelled."You have done nothing, but made Maka's life miserable!" Tsubaki implied, glaring at Emma. This was coming to an end."You have no proof!" She screamed, feeling very over whelmed."Do you?" Blackstar snickered, challenging her a bit."I do actually, take my wrist for example!" She scoffed, showing her bruised blue and purple wrist.

"I only held you down like that because you were trying to call Hiro and David!" Maka screamed. Soul's eyes widened, he's heard enough."What!" Blackstar screamed."That's what I would like to know." Soul asked. "Soul, that's not true at all. Iv'e done nothing but shown kindness and such to Maka and her friend." Emma implied, her voice sounding weak from all the yelling.

"If anyone's fucking lying it's you!" Blackstar stated giving her a glare."Blackstar!" Soul snapped, glaring at his friend, this caught Maka and Tsubaki's attention at Soul's sudden outburst."What! She is lying Soul, right Tsubaki?" He asked, looking towards his girlfriend for help. She nodded her head meekly in agreement."It's the truth Soul, Emma isn't who you thought she was, she's been trying to get rid of Maka to be with you." She said.

Soul released Emma from his grip as he stared at Blackstar and Tsubaki in disbelief. He's known Emma for a long time, she has been nothing but faithful to him. Does that mean Maka hasn't? He doesn't know what to think at the time. He knows deep in his Soul that Emma wouldn't do anything like that. So does the same go with Maka?

He's never seen Emma make contact with anyone outside the house for five months. So how could she be working with Hiro and David? Soul thought it was nothing but nonsense. More importantly how could she would she know them?

"Soul, you believe me right?" A small voice whispered. He felt his heart swell up right there. He turned towards Maka, her eyes filled with nothing but hope, hope trusting he would believe her when she says Emma is a bad person, but how could he? His eyes castes downwards and he could hear Maka gasp. He didn't know what to think anymore, he didn't believe that Emma would do something like that. she just wouldn't, but Maka was his girlfriend.

"I-I'm sorry Maka, but I don't believe it." He muttered, her mouth gaped open."You have to be fucking kidding me right now! Your not serious are you Soul, come on why in hell would you believe that bitch over Maka!" He shouted."Enough Blackstar, because I know Emma wouldn't do such a thing! I know her better than that!" He retorted, that burned a hole in Maka's heart right there.

"And you don't know me enough Soul!" She shouted, making him turn around to meet her pissed off gaze."Maka, your not understanding-..." He was cut off by Maka's outburst." No Soul, I think its you who isn't understanding, haven't this given you any clues that she might be what made us part all those months ago! She could be the one who started this shit in the first place!" She screamed, her gaze never leaving his.

"You know what, no I don't because Emma isn't like that!" He snorted, not watching his tone."Soul, this is fucked up!" Blackstar snapped, trying to knock some since into his head."I wouldn't do anything like that!" Emma protested."Shut up bitch you have no right's to talk!" Tsubaki shouted, completely out of character, she was just as pissed as her boyfriend.

"Tsubaki!" Soul shouted. She rolled her eyes. Maka felt tears worm their way from her eyes, she tried to hold them back as much as she could. Blackstar and Tsubaki continued to argue with Soul and Emma. This was almost to hard to believe. He didn't believe a single word. It pained her so much, that he would trust Emma and not her, but that explains a lot.

"You don't have to believe me." She muttered, which surprisingly caused everyone to shut up and look at her."You don't have to believe anything I say, I understand it now, you trust her more than you trust me." She said, looking up at him, Soul had no words to say."Maka, what are you saying?" Tsubaki asked."I'm leaving, I'm obviously not wanted here, I'm not going to stick around when this bitch fucks with you and fucks everything else up for that matter." She snarled, glaring at Soul.

"I wouldn't do anything like that to Soul!"Emma snickered, Maka only rolled her eyes blowing her off."Say what you want, but that doesn't change anything you have done in the past couple of days, the snack spilling, the food poisoning." She said."Enough Maka, now your just making false accusations!" Soul snapped, getting a little annoyed.

"If that's how you want to put it...fine." She shrugged, turning around starting for the door."I don't even know you anymore man." Blackstar sighed following Maka."Where are you going Maka?" Tsubaki questioned as Maka turned around for a brief second."To find Kidd, he's the only one we can turn to, to deal with this problem in hand right now." She said, walking out the door."Alright." She sighed, trailing behind Blackstar and Maka.

Once they were out of sight. Soul let out a sigh, he felt like a dick. But that didn't change his opinion."Master Soul." Emma started in a sweet voice."What is it?" He said."Is there anything I can do for you?" She asked, he looked at her for a moment before nodding his head."Just don't stop being you Emma." He sighed, she nodded her head."I won't Master Soul, don't worry maybe this was for the best." She said, taking her leave, leaving Soul to think to himself.

Maybe it was for the best, maybe it wasn't meant to be at all.

* * *

Updated! :)

Maka: I can't believe him!

Tsubaki: It's alright Maka, things will clear up.

Maka: I hope so, hey, where's Blackstar?

Soukitten: Hey guys!

Tsubaki: Hello Soulkitten, do you know where Blackstar is by any chance.

Soulkitten: He just passed, he said something about beating on a hoe?

Maka: Oh no.

Tsubaki: I'll get him.

Soulkitten: Uh... O,O

Maka: Till next time kittens!


	21. Not Working Alone

Unchangeable

* * *

How could one feel so much pain? Maka thought as she continued to run. Tsubaki and Blackstar were running right behind her, calling her name and telling her to slow down, but she didn't listen. It's not that she didn't want to listen she wasn't paying any attention because of the mixed emotions running through her head.

She didn't understand it, as much as she wanted to. She wouldn't of expected Soul to not believe her. Although, Emma had him wrapped around her little finger like a piece of string. It pained, it hurt so much not to have the one you love not believe a word you say. Maka wiped away a stray tear. Fearing that something far more worst might happen.

She wanted to go back. She wanted to go back and confront Emma and fight for her love. But the way things are rolling at the moment, she doubts that her and Soul are ever going to get back together, so much for fixing problems.

"Maka!" A voice screamed, which made her stop running she turned around only to come face to face with an exhausted Blackstar and a panting Tsubaki."Sorry..." She murmured looking away."Damn it Maka, how the hell do you run so freaking fast?" Blackstar questioned, wiping the visible sweat from his forehead. Maka gave him a light shrug before walking the rest of the way.

"Where are we going?" Tsubaki asked, making Maka stop in her tracks again. She turned slightly giving off a light shrug before continuing to walk."I'm going to go find Kidd." She sighed, Tsubaki nodded her head as she followed."Hold on a second Maka." Blackstar called, she gave out a small groan in annoyance.

"What is it Blackstar?" She asked, quirking a brow."I know you must be upset." He told her, his eyes casting downwards."No shit." She scuffed as they continued to walk down the road. She didn't like being mean to Blackstar, but at this point she was too pissed to care."What really happened when you two were up there alone?" He asked, very curious on how all of this started in the first place. Maka gave out a sigh, as she nodded her head.

"Well, I was just waking up, and she came into the room with food." She started, keeping her gaze locked in front of her and nowhere else. Tsubaki and Blackstar on the other hand kept their gazes on Maka as she spoke.''Was the food poisoned?" Tsubaki questioned, her face full of concern and wonder. Maka shook her head.

"I wouldn't know, I refused to eat it." She explained, Blackstar gave out a snort."It wouldn't be a fucking surprised if she did poison the shit." He snorted, rolling his eyes."Anyways, she wanted to make a deal with me." She said in a low voice. Blackstar and Tsubaki both quirked a brow in confusion."A deal? What kind of deal did she mention? Tsubaki asked.

"She told me, if I was to leave Soul and never come back, she would leave me and you two alone." She said, gazing at the two who looked at each other."Why would she be after us?" Blackstar asked. Maka shrugged."Maybe because your helping me, and she doesn't like it." She told him.

"Who gives a fuck what she likes and dislikes it not like anyone cares, that bitch has been playing us!" He snickered, rubbing the bridge of his nose in irritation. Tsubaki nodded her head."We have to fix this." Tsubaki implied, hoping for a better outcome soon."Don't worry Tsubaki I will fix this, and get Emma to confess the shit she caused, but..." She trailed, her eyes casting downwards.

"What Maka?" Tsubaki asked, urging her to finish her sentence."I can't help to think, that Emma was there with us five months ago, I'm just not sure though." She sighed, wishing she had a answer. "That could be it, but we don't have enough evidence to know for sure, so we should just wait a while." Tsubaki suggested.

"Your right about that, until then we should talk to Kidd for now and see if he has any plans in mind." Maka said, her mind drifting off a little bit."Remember we have to keep an eye out for you know who." Tsubaki implied."Yeah we know Tsubaki, don't worry the next time I see those two, their going to get an ass whopping of a life time!" He smirked, making her blush a bit, but she still nodded her head slowly, Maka only rolled her eyes.

She was indeed very paranoid, not just about the situation. About everything.

* * *

"You should of seen the look on her face. Priceless." Emma grinned widely as her friend only shook her head thinking she was nothing, but crazy of the things she was telling her."Emma, why would you do something like that, do you even know what you did?" Ruby asked, quirking a brow. Emma gave off a small snort as she shrugged her shoulders lightly.

"Do you think I give a fuck, truth be told I feel great." She smiled, throwing the dirty dishes into the dishwasher machine."I can't believe you broke them apart, after it took them five months to get back together." She sighed, as Emma handed her a wet dish, which she cleaned off immediately."Come on Ruby, I've been waiting for this day, for a long time." She told her.

"What do you hope to gain?" Ruby questioned, just then Emma's brows quirked."What do you mean by that?" She asked her friend who gave out a sigh."What I mean is, what to you hope to gain, as in what do you want out of all of this?" She asked, her making it a little more clear."Soul." She told her as simply as that."That's not what I meant at all..." She trailed, as she was handed another plate.

"Listen Ruby if your so against me wanting Soul, why haven't you told him about me yet?" She snickered."Well for one thing your my friend still, and no matter what stupid things you do, I will always be your friend. You know that Emma. Why do you ask? Do you want me to tell Soul?" She questioned her, looking her up and down. Emma gave out a snort, as she scrubbed a cup clean.

"Of course not!" She snickered, passing Ruby another wet cup. She nodded her head as she dried it."So I was wondering..." Ruby trailed off a bit, catching Emma's full attention."What?" She said in a tone."What do you plan to do now that you have Maka out of the way, I mean you know make a move on him or something?" She shrugged.

Emma looked at Ruby blankly for a moment, as her hands settled in the dish water as she thought about it. What was she going to do? How would she tell Soul about her feelings towards him. She gave out a light sigh, as she continued to wash."Maybe wait until he makes the first move?" She told her, Ruby only shook her head.

"I hate to break it to you Em, but you know just as well as I do that Soul has feelings for Maka, and not you." She explained to her, Emma growled under her breath as she clenched her teeth at the sound of Maka's name."Not anymore, as of today I don't think those two are getting back together anytime soon. Which gives me more than enough time to make my move." She snarled.

"What about Hiro and David?" Ruby questioned."They can have those little twits as soon as they fine them, its not like I give two shits about what happens to them anyways."She shrugged, as she started to drain the sink."How did you even get them out of prison., that place was crawling with guards." Ruby asked, remembering that she never told her."I have my ways just as the next person does, now if you excuse me. I have to bring my darling his lunch." She stated, leaving the kitchen. Ruby only shook her head and sighed.

* * *

"I see this sounds a little difficult on you, how are you holding up?" Kidd asked, as he examines Maka's face that was now filled with tears. She only gave him a light shrug in response."I don't know what I'm feeling right now Kidd, everything is just wrong!" She stated, as Tsubkai grabbed a nearby tissue."I wish there was something I could do to help." He sighed.

"I agree with Kiddo on this one, that's a little fucked up." Liz implied, sitting on the edge of the couch with her legs crossed and her head leaning in the palm of her hand."I just don't know what to do anymore. He doesn't believe a word I say." She sighed, running her hand through her ash blonde locks."I hate to break it to you Maka, but there can't be a relationship without trust." She told her, Maka nodded her head meekly.

"I know Liz..." She trailed."I think maybe a couple of days here might be best." Kidd suggested."Kidd, you really don't have to do this."Tsubaki told him, he only gave her a generous smirk."Don't worry about it Tsubaki, its not a problem at all, besides I would like it if you stayed here instead knowing those two are still lurking around." He cringed.

"Speaking of lurking around, where did Blackstar go?" Tsubaki asked, knowing her boyfriend was nowhere in sight. Everyone looked around for a brief moment."He said something about, going to find a meal fit for a god?" Liz told them, everyone let out a groan."It's nice to see he didn't change as much, and what about Patricia? Where is she?" Kidd asked, knowing the situation was to dangerous to have her out on the open.

"Honestly Kidd, I wouldn't be very surprised if she went with him."Liz said."Figures. They better be careful out there" He groaned, just then there was a knock heard on the door. Thinking it might of been Blackstar and Patty coming back with food of some sort. It wasn't.

"Hello. May I ask who you might be my good sir?" Kidd asked politely, as he stared down the guy dressed in some sort of business suit. He had brown hair, very sharp teeth and a two pieces of metal across the bridge of his nose."Yeah, I'm here to speak with the one they call Maka?" He smirked leaning up against the doorway. Kidd gazed at him for a moment, raising a brow.

"Is there any important reason why you should?" Kidd asked."I've only heard about her situation and I wanted to talk to her one on one if you don't mind?" He said, trying to smile, but to Kidd it didn't seem anywhere close to a smile."I suppose so.." He trailed, feeling a little awkward."Thank you.."He trialed hoping he would say his name."Kidd." He stated."Right Kidd." He smirked."And you?" Kidd asked."The name is Giriko." He grinned. Kidd nodded his head.

"One second please?" He asked."Whatever man..." Giriko told him, as Kidd disappeared behind the door and gave Maka a look. She raised a brow as Kidd walked towards her. Maka could see his face asked many questions."Maka, there is a man who is wanting to speak with you outside the door." He explained to her. She turned her attention towards the door."A man?" She questioned, giving Kidd a look. He nodded his head.

"I'm not sure who he is, but he doesn't seem like he's any good. Just to be safe I will monitor the conversation." Kidd told her, she nodded her head, as she got up from the couch and her and Kidd made their way towards the door, only Kidd hid somewhat out of view. Maka gazed upon the tall man that was now grinning at her.

"Is there something I can help you with?" She asked, innocently. He gave her a nod, as he cracked his neck side from side."Your the one they call Maka Albarn am I right toots?" He asked her, Maka cringed at the name."Yeah, but what business do you have with me? I don't remember seeing you." She stated, looking at him. She has to admit, he dresses nice..his face? Not so much."It's not what business you have with me baby doll, its the business you have with Hiro." He grinned.

Maka's eyes widened at the sound of his name. Without error he grabbed her wrist tugging her forward. Maka struggled in his grip, kicking, screaming, yelling."Damn it, would you stop fucking moving!" He snapped, tugging her towards the car he had parked out front."What the hell. Let me go!" She screamed, just then a click was heard making Maka and Giriko turn around.

Kidd was standing there two pistols in hand as he pointed them towards Giriko."I believe she said to let go, if I heard correctly." He said, narrowing his eyes. Giriko gave off a smirk as he tossed Maka aside, making her hit the ground."Don't think this shit is over, were out looking for you, all of you in that matter! So this won't be the last fucking time you see me!" He yelled, backing away from the house, as Kidd still had his guns in hand.

Once Giriko was out a sight, a moan caught his attention as he adverted his eyes towards Maka who was rubbing the side of her head."Damn..." She muttered, as Kidd helped her up."It seems that Hiro and David are stepping it up a notch." He sighed. Maka nodded her head."Yeah, no shit..." She trailed, touching the side of her head only to come in contact with blood.

"Maka are you alright. Your bleeding."Kidd said, his eyes wide. She nodded her head softly, as he gestured her to go back inside. Tsubaki and Liz's eyes grew wide when they saw her injuries."Maka your head!" Tsubaki called out."What the fuck happened out there?" Liz said, grabbing a couple of tissues and placing them gently on her head.

"There was an attempt kidnapping." He said."What!" Liz and Tsubaki said in union. Kidd nodded his head."Some man dressed, in some business outfit tried to take Maka to Hiro and he said something about he's not just after her, but after everyone." He sighed."What the hell Kidd, why didn't you bust a cap in his ass? You had two guns for Christ sake!" Liz lectured.

"Liz I couldn't shoot because Maka was in harms way, and there was noway I was going to just kill him even if I wanted to." He explained, she rolled her eyes, before looking down at a quiet Maka."Are you alright Maka?" Liz asked, she looked up giving off a small smirk."Don't worry about me Liz, at least now we know those two fucker aren't alone in this situation." She hissed under her breath."What are we going to do?" Tsubaki asked."We know now, we can't trust some people, without knowing if they are working for Hiro and David." He explained.

"I know one person who is working for them...we probably can get some information out of her." Maka muttered, Kidd gave her a glance."Who might that be Maka?" He asked, wanting her to tell him who is was, knowing it might be able to help them.

"Emma." She growled.

* * *

Updated! :)

Maka: this is going to be good!

Blackstar: What it?

Tsubaki: Where have you been?

Blackstar: Out! So what's going to be so good?

Maka: Were going back to confront Emma I think.

Tsubaki: Are we all going?

Maka: I think that's the plan.

Blackstar: Fuck yeah, I get to see a cat fight!

Tsubaki: *Sighs* Till next time kittens!

Maka: review!


	22. Destroyed Completely

Unchangeable

* * *

"Are we all set?" Maka questioned looking at all of her friends who nodded their head in agreement. Today was the day to confront Emma, Maka thought as they all made their way out of Kidd's house. She know's she already did confront her once, but this time she was hoping that it would be different if Kidd, Liz and Patty tagged along.

They all knew her side of the story, and they believed her unlike somebody she knew. She had to admit, her heart ached. Soul didn't want to be with her anymore. Emma's got him tied around her little finger and it's up to Maka to unravel him. Even though she's pissed at him now, doesn't mean she's gonna be pissed with him forever.

She still loved him, it wasn't his fault. He was confused. She kept thinking as the butler opened the limo door for them all to get in. She couldn't help to think she was going to loose him to her, but what could she do? She knows just barging in there and grabbing Emma by the wrist ready for a fight wouldn't do any good. That would just make matters worst.

"Maka. Are you sure you want to do this?" She looked up and met Tsubaki's worried gaze."Tsubaki. I really don't have a choice." She sighed, running a hand through her hair."I know, it just seems that your worried." She sighed. Maka gave her a look, but then her looked cast towards the floor. She was worried. Worried she would loose Soul.

She could remember what had happened the first night she left him. They haven't seen each other in months. Just before she was about to give up hope. He came, he came and brought her home. Cared about her. Loved her. Said he wouldn't hurt her. But now? He doesn't believe a single word she says. He thinks of her nothing but a untruthful person.

Maka blames Emma for all the horrible things she has done. And she blames Soul for not believing her, but unlike Emma, Maka is willing to give Soul another chance. He couldn't help if he was confused. She was determined to set things right and to get Emma to confess in everything she has done. Then, and only then he would see who she truly was.

"Just thinking of those two makes me sick to my stomach." Blackstar groaned, propping his feet up on the opposite side he was sitting on. Only to have Kidd knock them off and send him a glare. Blackstar growled, and rolled his eyes."Blackstar, you shouldn't say such a thing. Soul is still our friend. Emma is the problem." Tsubaki corrected.

"Still, he didn't believe a word we said Tsubkai, he didn't even believe Maka." He retorted, pointing at the ash blonde sitting quietly looking out the window."So how are we going to go about this? We can't just barge in." Liz stated, checking out her nails making sure they were alright."My vote is to storm in there, grab the lying bitch and let Maka get first hit." He said, cracking a smirk. Tsubaki sighed at her boyfriends behavior and Liz groaned.

"Hey can I get a hit too!" Patty asked. Blackstar gave her a thumbs up."Don't worry everyone will take a crack at her, even Kidd." He insisted, Kidd shook his head."You moron we can't do that, or Soul will think something entirely different of us. If we were to just beat her up with no further reason what might that look like to him?" He lectured.

"Kidd's right Blackstar. We can't just charge in like animals. We need to talk to Soul." Tsubaki said."That would be the best solution, and of that doesn't work?" Liz asked, hoping they came up with a plan B."Then I'll take matters into my own hands..." A voice trailed. Everyone adverted their attention towards Maka. She wasn't serious was she?

* * *

Arriving at Soul's mansion everyone got out of the limo. Kidd thanked the driver as they all made their way towards the front door, with every step she took, she could feel butterflies in her stomach. There was no turning back. Just before Kidd was about to ring the door bell shots were fired out of nowhere.

Blackstar and Kidd, gathered the girls up and hid behind a huge statue. Blackstar cursed as he tried to look around the corner and see who was the fuck heads shooting at them. He caught a glimpse of blonde hair. Quickly retrieving back to his spot Blackstar looked at Maka, Tsubaki, Liz and Patty. They were all freaked out wondering who was shooting, as they huddle together their eyes closed tight. Blackstar had the answer.

"It's those damn douche bags Hiro and his fucked up friend." He growled, as Blackstar rushed the girls to a different statue. Knowing the one they were behind was starting to break. Kidd shot a couple of shots, before following the rest of the gang towards the next statue.

"How on earth did they find us!" Kidd hissed, shooting a couple of shots before reloading." Damn, they must of followed us here." Blackstar growled, his body protecting the girls who were now shaking."Why ya hiding?" They heard one of them call, Maka shivered at the voice knowing it was Hiro. She wasn't screamed of a lot of things, but him? He terrified her.

"Come on Tsubaki, why don't you want to come out and play?"David cooed. Tsubaki cried in terror. Liz tried her best to comfort her and tell her that everything was alright. They stopped shooting, Kidd was guessing they were out of ammo, but they weren't the only ones.."Come on out, were out of ammo, and I think you are too." Hiro said to Kidd. He was right, he was empty.

Kidd sighed, as he threw the gun besides him knowing it was unless. Hiro and David gave them cocky smirks."That's better..." Hiro growled under his breath, before adverting his eyes towards Liz and Patty who only glared at him. He chuckled a bit, walking a little closer towards them only to have Blackstar and Kidd step in front of the girls. Which caused the two to pause where they were standing.

"Liz and Patty Thompson. Long time no see." Hiro smirked, eyeing Liz up and down."Fuck off Hiro!" Liz snapped."I see you still have your little diva attitude as usual, nice to see my old toy still has its features." He grinned, Liz only rolled her eyes grabbing her sisters hand and pulling her close. David directed his attention towards Tsubaki and Maka, who never left his gaze.

"Hey Hiro, look what we have here." David mentioned. Hiro gave his friend a smirk as he pointed towards Maka and Tsubaki who was staring at them with big eyes."Maka Albarn, you look as lovely as ever." He smirked, she swallowed a lump of spit before being brave enough to answer his cocky comment. She was scared, but that wouldn't hold her back of defending herself.

"Up yours." She said, her eyes narrowing to show him she wasn't scared."Such a fowl mouth Maka, that's no way to treat your owner." He lectured, Maka shook her head in disagreement."Your no owner of mine!" She snorted."What do you want." Another voice chimed in before he could respond. Hiro adverted his gaze towards Kidd.

"Ah, Death the Kidd." Hiro grinned, crossing his arms over his chest taking in Kidd's features."I believe I asked you question." He said, but this time his voice was dangerously low. Hiro chuckled at him being serious."Why don't you take a guess smart one?" He asked, challenging him a bit. Kidd's eyes narrowed in disgust. He has never wanted one person in jail so badly in his life.

"Where here for our toys, you know Blackstar. Kidd. It's not nice to take other peoples things." David told them wagging his finger back and forth as he shook his head in a shameful way."You know what assholes? How about this, you won't get to play with any of them. But I'd be happy to share my foot and plunge it up your sorry asses!" Blackstar growled.

"Just leave us alone!" Tsubaki screamed. Hiro and David only laughed."We do what we want sweet heart, so tell me Kidd where is your so called back up. They should be here to help you right?" David asked, but found no sign of any police, besides the one in front of them."I don't need back up." Kidd growled. Hiro only rolled his eyes."That's a shame, because then who would carry your body weight?" Hiro asked. Kidd quirked a brow not sure what he meant, but before he could realize it David had pulled out a switch blade and charged towards them.

"Kidd!" Liz screamed. He fell onto the ground and clenched his stomach to stop blood from getting out, teeth grinding together in the pain he felt."How could you!" Maka bellowed."Easy, its just a slice slice away my darling. Care to try?" Maka narrowed her eyes, as David came charging towards her next. Maka moved out of the way at the last moment, but that caused her arm to take the hit."Maka!" Tsubaki cried.

"Kidd are you alright!" Patty yelled, as her and Liz helped him up."I'm fine, you two need to get Maka and Tsubaki somewhere safe!" He ordered, trying his best to stand up straight."Maka look out!" Screamed Tsubaki, Maka turned around only to notice David charging at her once more. She gripped her arm trying to die down the blood a bit, rolling out of the way. David cursed under his breath.

Sirens were heard in the distance as Blackstar tried to punch Hiro, but the bastard kept on dodging."David, lets go!" Hiro called. David smirked at Tsubaki as she went to help Maka up."Till next time my flower." He grinned."Maka are you alright?" Kidd asked, one hand on this stomach and the other he used to help her up.

"He got my arm, but that's all. Wish I could ask you the same."She sighed, looking at the gash on what she though might of been the side of his stomach."The bastards!" Blackstar screamed."Blackstar calm down, will get them."Tsubaki said in a low tone."How in the hell did they find us?" Liz asked, wanting answers as she helped Maka walk.

"They must of followed us, like they did to me and Tsubaki." Maka said, clenching her right arm."How do you know that Maka?" Patty asked, a little confused like always. Maka winced at the pain she felt shooting through her arm."Are you sure your alright?" Blackstar asked."Sort of..." She sighed, knowing she was lying. We need to get our wounds treated, will worry about those two later."Kidd implied, they nodded in agreement.

"Damn this place looks like shit now."Blackstar snorted, looking at pieces of the statue that was now scattered everywhere around the front yard. They all slowly made their way towards Kidd, before hearing a door open up. Soul stood there mouth gaped at the mess, and there beside him stood the person Maka hated the most. Emma, she was smirking. Maka narrowed her eyes.

Soul gazed around the yard for about a minute, until his gaze landed on Maka and Kidd and then their wounds. He sighed, as he told Emma to grab some supplies. She ran off leaving everyone in an awkward situation."What the fuck." Was all that came out of his mouth. Maka cringed a bit, but then fell to the ground."Maka!"

She bled a little much.

* * *

Soulkitten: There, this was an update request by a fan!

Soul: You guys destroyed my yard!

Blackstar: Revenge.

Soul: Why you-

Soulkitten: Till next time kittens!

Note: Don't worry. I will update other things requested. I think they were Odd one out and A stupid yet thankful pair up. If anymore please let me know! Thanks kittys!


	23. No More Hiding It Emma

Unchangeable

* * *

Throbbing, hurting, screaming, cursing. That's all she could hear. What the fuck happened? She thought, unable to wake up from her deep sleep. There was no way she was dead. Luckily. But she still could hear people screaming, only until she heard a plead and she knew she was still alive.

Tsubaki was screaming at someone. Telling somebody to calm down and keep quiet. She could also hear Liz agreeing with her, telling the other two muffled sounds to shut the hell up. What was going on?! Maka opened her eyes slightly and gazed around at he surrounding's. She could see Liz flailing her arms around, and Tsubaki narrowing her eyes in frustration.

Opening her eyes a little more, she saw who the two other muffle sounds were, it was Soul and the other...Maka cringed. Emma's voice filled her ears. Tearing them from the onside out, she picked her self up only to grab onto her now bandaged up arm that had blood stains all over it.

Maka looked up at Tsubaki, even though her vision was still a little weird still. She cocked a brow, wondering what everyone was screaming about, because honestly in hell she didn't have a clue at all.

"Maka. Your awake." Tsubaki smiled, as she sat down beside her. Maka smiled weakly as she tried her best to sit up straight. Liz followed Tsubaki's lead and sat by Maka."Are you alright. That was some shot you took, but it wasn't bad as Kiddo's."Liz sighed, signaling to Kidd who was behind her, siting down in a chair writing some stuff down.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me." He said, not making any eye contact at all. Liz only rolled her eyes."Sure, that's what you say, but I know you don't really mean it Kidd." Liz snorted. Maka gazed around the room, Blackstar was sitting on the edge of the couch glaring at Soul. Emma was now looking at Tsubaki in a weird way. Did something else happen while she was knocked out?

"What happened?" She sighed, rubbing her forehead. Tsubaki took in a deep small breath."We ran into Hiro and David again and David cut your arm, but then you started to loose to much blood and passed out." She said, giving Maka a look."Oh..." Was all she could say."What were you guys doing back here anyways?" A voice growled out, causing Maka to flinch.

"We've only dropped by for an hour and your already being an ass." Blackstar growled."Soul, what is up with you, your never like this!" Liz shouted."What's up with me? I should be asking you that!" He snapped, Emma grabbing him by the shoulder, calming him down a bit. Maka couldn't help to feel her anger building up. Even though her arm hurt like fuck, it was nothing compared to the pain she was feeling now.

"We came back...because we need to talk." Maka muttered, not looking into his eyes. But she could tell that he was holding a glare."Maka, there's nothing to talk about!" He snickered. She glanced up, and there it was, the glare she was afraid of. But instead of looking away she matched her glare with his. She was going to get him to understand the truth no matter what.

"Shut the hell up and listen to me!" She shouted, getting up from her seat. Her hands clenched by her side."Maka..." Liz trailed, knowing that she wouldn't just bust into flames like that."No Tsubaki, I'll handle this." She said, narrowing her eyes at Soul and then turning her gaze towards Emma who glared at her back.

"What the fuck is your problem Maka!" He yelled. "You want to know what my problem is Soul? My problem is her!" She said pointing towards Emma who only gave Soul a confused look."Emma. She hasn't did anything to you. I don't understand why you just won't let it go!" He snorted."Listen to me Soul, everyone here except for you knows the truth about Emma.." Tsubaki trailed."She's not who you think she is." Liz implied."That Emma is a bad girl, and can't be trusted Soul." Patty added, with a frown on her face.

"Soul...Maka told us everything. It's her you should believe, not Emma." Kidd stated, as he stopped what he was doing and made his way over towards the group. Hands placed in his pockets."You guys are lying." Soul growled."Soul is right, like I said before...I have done nothing but shown kindness to Maka!" Emma defended.

Maka was tired of it, she couldn't take her lies anymore."Your such a fucking liar!" Maka screeched, and tackled her to the ground. Soul and Tsubaki gasped at the sudden action and Blackstar and Patty watched the cat fight in awe." Wow." Was all that Liz could say. Soul was about to break it up until Liz and Blackstar held him back.

"What the hell, knock it off Maka!" He snapped."Soul, just let her be. She needs to sort this out for herself." Kidd told him, as Maka began to pin Emma to the ground again holding her firmly."You call this sorting out!" She shouted, thrashing in their grip. But Liz and Blackstar grip just tightened."Tell the right now Emma! Tell them the truth!" She said through her clenched teeth. Her arm was burning up in flames now."Maka, please get off of me Miss Maka, your hurting me!" She called out, which made Soul thrash even more.

"Tell. Him." She said in a growl."It's not like he will believe you anyways." She smirked."Not true!" She screamed, tightening her grip. Emma was squirming underneath her. Just then someone came running in from the next room over."What's going on..." She stopped to see Maka onto of Emma pinning her down."Ruby help me!" Emma yelled.

"Emma." Soul said, trying to break fee."Stop moving Soul!" Liz hissed, holding him back even tighter."Hell no, let me go!" He demanded."This is for your own good Soul..."Tsubaki said quietly."How the hell is this for my own good!" He yelled, making Tsubaki cringe and Blackstar grip to tighten up."Soul, don't take your anger out on Tsubaki." Kidd told him.

"Maka what are you doing!" Ruby called, pulling Maka off of Emma. Once they broke apart Ruby helped Emma up and Maka continued to glare. Blood was staining more of the bandages, she knows her wound just opened up again, but right now she didn't give a fuck."Who are you?" Maka said, giving ruby a look."Emma?" Ruby questioned, causing Emma to look at her."What?" She retorted."You told them already?" She asked, a little confused. Emma gave her a look, and Liz smirked letting go of Soul. the same with blackstar.

"Ruby!" Emma screamed. "What?" She said looking around, once she noticed everyone giving her a look she understood."Uh...oh." she whispered, backing up a little."Emma." She turned and met Soul's gaze."How about you tell Soul, the little shit you've been pulling." Maka said, in a very pissy tone. Emma's surprised look turned into a smirk.

"Guess there's no point in hiding it anymore."

* * *

Updated! :)

Soulkitten: I know it's short..I'm sorry.

Maka: Finally, you see the truth.

Soul: Yeah, but its not like I didn't believe you before.

Soukitten: Uh, Soul...you didn't.

Soul: Shh!

Maka: Baka.

Soul: Till next time kittens!

Soulkitten: Want a story of mine updated? Let me know when you arrive.


	24. Fessing Up And Escape From It All

Unchangeable

* * *

Everyone stood in silence. Not sure what to say to one another. Soul on the other hand was shocked. Liz and Blackstar had finally let him go and there was no need to hold him back because he was doing it himself. Maka continued to glare at Emma, but Emma only smirked at Maka in return neither of them said a word. But, Liz could tell during their staring session there was some tension being passed to the both of them.

"Maka. Let her up so she can explain." Liz said coldly. Maka harshly picked her self up off of Emma but her glare remained hard and unbreakable. Ruby on the other hand couldn't help to hang her head in shame. She had just relieved what she had done. More importantly, she was a little afraid on what Emma might do to her later once all of this was over.

"What do you mean there's no use hiding it anymore?" Soul asked, but kept his gaze on Emma and would sometimes set his attention towards Maka he now felt like a complete idiot. First Hiro and David come out of nowhere and shoot up his place. Injuring two of his friends and now he has to deal with something as shocking as this can things get any worst?

"Well Master Soul. I'll put it in a way for you to understand. Everything you little girlfriend has told you were absolutely true." She grinned ear from ear. She didn't know why but Maka was really trying her best to hold back from punching her in the face. Liz could see that Maka was getting a little tense also and placed a claiming hand on her shoulder which caused her to ease up a bit.

Soul's eyes went wide at this. So everything Maka had told him were absolutely true about the things that Emma had pulled. So when Maka had the sickness, the spilling of the snacks all over them, it was all on purpose. But, what Soul couldn't quite get through his mind was why would she try to get rid of Maka? Then something that Blackstar said that finally came back to him. He knew why she wanted to get rid of Maka...she wanted to be with him.

"What are your reasons for all of this shit Emma. Maka and Kidd nearly got killed by Hiro and David out there!" Liz scolded. Emma only shook her head and wagged her finger back and forth."Liz. I can assure to you Kidd and Maka's injuries were not my intentions." She smirked, crossing her hands over her chest.

"So what your saying is all the other shit you pulled wasn't your intentions either!" Blackstar snarled, only to be held back by Tsubaki considering it looked like he wanted to punch her more than Maka did."Just give it up Emma, we all know the truth about you. So its over." Maka stated in a serious tone, keeping her gaze locked on Emma. Emma only looked at everyone for a brief moment before laying her eyes on Soul directly. She gave him a smirk, but he only looked away.

"The truth hurts doesn't Soul." She cooed in a very sweet voice that Soul couldn't help to now cringe at. He was thinking about a lot of things at the moment and he's really not sure what to do."Emma, I just don't get it." Soul trialed, still not bothering to look her directly into the face."What is there to get, you found me out already." She said in a dull voice as she shrugged her shoulders. Ruby on the other hand didn't care to speak.

"Is it true...are you Hiro, and David working together?" He questioned, the tone on his voice sounding very pissed now. Emma only placed a finger on her chin as she pretended to think about it for a moment."Answer the goddamn question Emma and stop playing with us!" Liz hissed, getting a little paranoid that she was staring to act like a brat.

"I wouldn't say I called them here." She stated, giving off a useless shrug. "So in other words, you are with the two little fuckers." Soul growled. Maka only watched as Emma and Soul exchanged looks to one another and she couldn't help to land her gaze on Ruby considering she's been quiet this whole time. But, she has to admit. It Ruby didn't say anything when she did things could of gotten much worst. She would have to find some way to thank her later."Yes, they both work for me actually. And I'm quite surprised they failed killing you two as well." She sighed.

Kidd and Maka both looked at each other for a second, before traveling down towards each others wounds."Wait, so you telling me you were just trying to kill Maka and Kidd? Why!" Blackstar demanded."Isn't it obvious, Maka stole my one true love away and if I got Kidd out of the way he wouldn't be able to interfere in anymore of my plans." She grinned.

"So what your saying is that you ordered Hiro and David to come and kill us?" Kidd asked, still holding one hand on his stomach that was still gushing out a bit of blood."You are absolutely right. But now that the word is out..." She trailed. Everyone only stared at her not making a move."I guess I have no choice but to kill you all in order to get what I want...and what better person to kill first? Is the one that simply interfered in the beginning." She smirked, taking out a knife just there and then everyone's eyes went wide as Emma automatically went after Maka.

"Maka. Watch out!" Tsubaki called, as Blackstar held her back from harms way. Emma tried her best to slice Maka across the belly, but she ended up missing making Maka fall to the ground. "Maka!" Soul yelled, but Liz only held him back and shook her head. Were they crazy or something? Soul thought furiously as Maka continued to doge Emma's incoming attacks, but would wince every time she would put pressure on her arm.

"Liz. What the fuck. Let me go!" Soul screamed, trying to breath out of her hold to help Maka."Soul. You can't get in the middle of it. You might get hurt!" Liz retorted, gripping onto him harder. Just then a random maid came in and her eyes were wide at sight. ruby turned around and noticed the shocked girl and ran over towards her."Quickly. Call the police!" She yelled, but knowing that wouldn't do any good. The maid nodded her head and ran off. Ruby felt bad, but Emma wasn't a friend of hers anymore, but one thing she knew for sure was that she was now a target.

"Maka!" Tsubaki cried in terror again. She was being pinned down by Emma unable to get up because of the state her arm was in."Aw. Poor Miss Maka, I'm so sorry it had to end like this." She grinned, placing the knife up towards her throat. Maka winced a little as the cool piece of metal touched her throat. Just then the sounds of alarms filled the air. Which caused Emma to jump up."Don't worry. When the chance comes. Soul will be mine and you will be dead you little bitch." She growled, hoping off of Maka and making a break for it out the window.

Liz finally let Soul go as he went to tend to Maka's side as he helped her up."I'm such a fucking idiot. Maka are you going to be alright?" Soul asked her in a serious toned voice. She looked at him for a moment and then nodded her head slowly."I'll be fine Soul." She said as he helped her towards the couch. Liz let out a small sigh, hearing footsteps in the background. She notice Ruby walking toward them, a sad regretful look on her face and Liz couldn't help to feel a little bad.

"I am sorry about everything that's happened. I should of warned you must sooner Master Soul." She bowed."You did nothing wrong Ruby." Soul stated, as he kept his gaze on Maka's injury."Thank you, but if I was to only say something sooner, none of this would of ever happened." She frowned, picking her head up."Listen, don't worry about it. Like he said its not your fault." Blackstar told her."We have to thank you Ruby, if you didn't say anything Soul would of never believed Maka and things would of gotten worst." Tsubaki smiled."You welcome." Ruby bowed again.

"Now what the hell do we do? Crazy and screwed are loose along with their crazy bitch now." Blackstar snorted, taking a seat on the end of the couch. Soul only let out a sigh."I don't know. We stay here and think of something." He told him."Well. It's not like we've been doing that recently or anything like that." Blackstar snorted, soul only rolled his eyes before adverting them towards Liz who only gave him a questioning look in return.

"What?" She asked a little confused."Why didn't you let me help Maka when Emma attacked her? You know I wouldn't care if I got hurt, Maka's life was in danger just a few seconds ago!" He snapped a little pissed off."She had a good reason for it Soul." Kidd sighed, Soul cocked a brow."And that reason was what?" He said, crossing his arms."She had more than one knife. She was holding one towards Maka's throat and the other by her side, so if any of us were to interfere she would of killed us." He explained.

"Great. Now I feel like a total idiot."Soul sighed."Well Soul. You didn't believe Maka-Chan in the first place!" Patty scolded lightly."I know. I messed up again and I'm sorry that I didn't believe you guys, mostly you Maka." He said giving her a look. Maka gazed at him for a moment before nodding her head."Will you forgive me?" He asked her. Maka thought about it for a moment. It took her five months to get back together with him and she wasn't going to give him up again."You are mine after all right?" She smirked, he looked at her blankly before giving her a smirk back.

"Enough love and more talk. I'm really itching for some ass kicking!" Blackstar bellowed.

* * *

Updated! :) Well only one more chapter left! Aww I know..ha! Got ya. You were scared weren't ya? This isn't even half over were just getting started!

Maka: I'm happy you finally believe me Soul.

Blackstar: I'm sad because i didn't get to kick any ass.

Soul: You'll get your chance.

Maka: Till next time kittens!

Blackstar: Review!


	25. Knife's Solve Everything

Unchangeable

* * *

Everyone was really going stir crazy now. Not only has it been hours since Emma had made her escape, but they have no idea where she had ran off to, which was a major problem for them. Who knows what stupid shit her and the two psycho's could be out there committing? Meanwhile they all tried to get their head on straight, and found other things to do to occupy their time.

Blackstar and his desperate need to punch somebody in the face decided that him and Tsubaki would look around town and ask if anyone could have seen where Emma, Hiro and David ran off to and as for Liz and Patty they decided it would be a good idea to tag along knowing Blackstar might pull something stupid and Tsubaki is going to need all the help controlling that moron when he does.

Soul, Maka, Ruby and Kidd on the other hand decided they would stay at the mansion to try to get some clues on where they could of went even though right now they were getting nowhere.

"None of this makes any since in the slightest!" Kidd sighed. Maka only raised a brow as she looked over the notes that Kidd had collected together. From what she could tell by looking at the notes, it seems to read some of the places that Kidd knows where David and Hiro like to hang out a lot. But, what she didn't understand was what wasn't making any since to him?

"Kidd. I don't understand. What seems to be the problem?" Maka questioned him. Kidd let out another sigh as he dropped the papers carelessly on the table, before turning around and meeting's Maka's confused gaze."More than what I can explain, so I wouldn't worry about it." He implied, leaning more into the chair. She nodded her head meekly before returning towards the couch where Soul was resting.

"Hey Soul." Maka said, looking down at her drowsy boyfriend. He slowly opened up one eye taking a glimpse at Maka as she continued to stare at him with wondering eyes, very small strands of hair falling down one by one the more she leaned down and tilted her head to the side. He gave her one of his infamous smirks as he picked himself up.

"Something wrong?" He asked her, she lifted her head up a little."Nothing's wrong, I was just wondering. Shouldn't we try to do something to help look for Emma and the others?" She asked. Soul looked at her for a moment and shrugged his shoulders in response."Sure. What did you have in mind?" He wondered, that was a really good question.

"I don't know." She sighed, not able to think of anything."Maybe there is something I can do to help you." A voice called out causing Maka and Soul both to divert their attention towards the source of the voice."Hey Ruby. How are you feeling?" Maka smiled, walking over towards her. She gave her a weak smile in return."A little shook up, but other than that I'm quite fine." She admitted.

"Who wouldn't be a little paranoid after what just happened." Soul snickered, not trying to sound rude but in Maka's opinion that's how it came off. So she sent him a warning glare as he looked at her a bit confused. She rolled her eyes before looking back at Ruby."Your right about that." She sighed, casting her head down.

"Don't worry Ruby. None of this is your fault." Maka smiled, placing a hand on her shoulder indicating to her that everything was going to be alright. She slowly nodded her head knowing this wasn't the first time Maka had said that to her, but she couldn't help to think she was wrong."I know Maka, but I can't help to think that it is, I had the ability to warn you all of her bad deeds but I didn't." She frowned, brushing Maka's hand off her shoulders.

"You and Kidd got injured, because I wasn't thinking to say something before all of this happened." She pointed out. Maka sighed as she gripped her wrapped up arm."Ruby. Blame yourself all you want, but I can assure to you my injury is not your fault." Maka said in a stern voice. Soul sent Ruby a smirk as she continued to look at Maka's serious face."So don't worry about it. The past is in the past." Soul grinned.

"I think I might have finally figures it out." Kidd announced causing everyone to place their attention on him."You found out where they are?" Soul asked a little surprise knowing he was striking out earlier." I did, considering the data I had corrected the first time was wrong." He smirked, scanning through the notes."So we might actually have an edge?" Maka asked, Kidd gave her a nod."It's not that we might, we do, but if this information that I have now is not right. I sure hope Blackstar and the girls are getting somewhere." He said.

* * *

"Where the hell are you hiding!" Blackstar bellowed.

"Blackstar you don't have to scream." Tsubaki said.

"Yeah keep it down you big idiot before you attract a crowd!" Liz scolded.

"Your way to loud. My ears hurt!" Patty exclaimed.

They were now coming to a stop and they had no idea what to do next. Liz was getting really bored of this so called game of hide and seek. Tsubaki could do no more than agree with her. They had asked everyone if they had seen the people they were looking for, but they always ended up with the same answer. Which was that the names didn't sound familiar.

What Liz really didn't understand was how did the names not sound familiar to them at all? Seriously, the people they are out looking for are known for their crimes and nobody has heard of them? It's a little strange once she thinks about it a bit. It's either the people that they asked know who there talking about and won't fess up that they know, or maybe they really have no idea.

"What should we do now? We asked everyone there is to ask!" Tsubaki wined. Liz pondered at the thought a bit. But her striking out as well with idea's gave out a small sigh."Don't know. Maybe we can head back and see if the others had any luck?" She asked receiving a frown form Tsubaki, so she took that as a not such a good idea look and stuck with it.

"Hold on a second. We didn't ask that guy." Blackstar pointed out. Liz and Tsubaki turned their heads in the direction Blackstar was pointing. He was pointing at a girl...or maybe it was a guy? They couldn't really tell if he was a girl or a guy. So being Blackstar he walked up and tapped the person on the back causing him or her to jump.

"W-who are you...w-what do you want w-with me?" He shuttered. Blackstar rolled his eyes as he looked at him up and down. He defiantly was a boy because the way Blackstar could tell, he had nothing. Flat as a board."Calm down will ya. I'm not gonna eat you or anything like that." Blackstar snickered placing his hands behind his head.

"What do you w-want then?" He asked again hoping the creepy man with blue hair would just leave him alone already considering he didn't know how to deal with people with weird colored hair. He couldn't even deal with his colored hair."I was wondering if you seen a maid and two douche bags running around here?" He smirked."N-no. I haven't." He replied shaking just like a leaf.

"Sorry...we weren't trying to scare you." Tsubaki bowed."Yeah. Blackstar intends to get a little loud and demanding." Liz smiled, pointing in Blackstar's direction and she could tell he was glaring at her."It's a-alright. I guess I'm just not that used to people." He sighed, rubbing his arm up and down like it was freezing out."What's your name?" Tsubaki smiled."M-my name?" He asked with wide eyes.

"That's what she just said smart one!" Blackstar huffed, receiving a smack in the back of the head by Liz."Hahaha." Patty laughed, as Blackstar rubbed his now sore dome."My name...is...Crona." He muttered, Tsubaki nodded her head."Wait, I think I heard of you before." Liz said a little surprised, this made everyone give her questioning looks.

"What do you mean Liz?" Tsubaki asked her brunette friend. Blackstar raised a brow, he was now tapping his foot impatiently waiting for her to respond to Tsubaki's question."Yeah Liz. How do you know this dude?" He scoffed. Liz pondered at the memory a bit."I remember now, when Kidd, Patty and myself were out on a case. It happened to be at a mental hospital, and Crona here was one of the patients." She smiled.

All eyes were turned on Crona now and he was nervous as heck. He knew he had some problems, but that was all in the past right? The nice doctors told him that he was going to be alright. He kept thinking to himself as his hands twitched a bit."Crona, if you don't mind by me asking...what were you in the hospital for?" Tsubaki questioned, trying not to put pressure on him. Blackstar nodded his head."I would like to know that too." He agreed.

What was he supposed to say? He got locked up in mental health care for stabbing his mother and father in the neck with a knife several times? HE has gotten better in his opinion, but there was no way he was going to tell them that even if he did see Liz and her sister once before. All eyes were on him. He didn't want to answer, so he could just tell them that or he could knife them. Just like his parents.

The nice doctor told him everything was going to turn out alright. He was going to have a good life. He trusted this doctors every word and why? He told him that if anyone was to pry into his business to much. Don't push them away if you have a knife handy. He grinned to himself."Crona..." Tsubaki trailed as the young boys eyes moved in countless directions.

"I'm sorry, but I can't tell you that..." He grinned making Liz, Patty and Tsubaki flinch a little bit."But, you know what I can do?" He sang. This made Blackstar wonder once this dude was all bland, dull and quiet now he was giggly and creepy about everything. What the hell was going on."Tell me what can you do?" Blackstar challenged curiosity striking him.

"I can always use a knife to solve my problems...that's what the nice doctor told me!" He grinned and quickly pulled out a knife."Shit!" Blackstar snapped as he grabbed Tsubaki and pulled her out of the way before Crona could take a swipe at her."What the fuck is your problem man!" He questioned wondering what was going through this kids head at the moment.

"Blackstar what do we do?" Tsubaki cried out from a distance."Go back to Soul's mansion. I have a feeling that Crona here knows something and he doesn't want to spill it." He smirked cracking his knuckles."Be careful Blackstar, he's pretty messed up int he head." Liz warned. He nodded his head as the girls made their mistake.

"Finally, some goddamn action!" He screamed."My doctor tells me to eliminate you all." He smiled, waving the knife back and forth in the air."What do you mean all?" He asked in a serious tone."All as in everyone...but my orders were to leave Soul alone and make Ms. Albarn suffer." He grinned not even looking at Blackstar."So you do work for those bastards!" He snickered."Not bastards doctors." He corrected.

"Whatever little man, I wont let you even get a inch near Maka!" He snorted."You sure are a loud one. Good thing I'm getting rid of the nosy toys first...It should be a lot quieter when your gone." He hummed."I'm not a toy! I'm a god and shut your mouth brat, who the hell do you think you are!" He challenged."I am nothing more than me." He muttered pointing and knife towards Blackstar's face.

"Looks like were gonna have to see about that!" He bellowed charging right towards Crona before knocking him down cold. Thinking that everything was all over he had another thing coming. Crona quickly got back up on his feet smiling right at Blackstar.

"You have some serious issues." He twitched knowing this fight was going to be a while.


End file.
